


Chilling Visions

by Crimsunflower



Category: mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Demons, Detective Lan Wangji, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Horror, I promise, Jīn Zixuān is a lawyer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), More Characters will be Added soon, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Paranormal, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, WangXian, WangXian angst, Wei Wuxian being Wei Wuxian, a slight mixture of the donghua and cql, beta, ghost au, lan wangji being lan wangji, protective Jiang siblings, we won't die like Wei Wuxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsunflower/pseuds/Crimsunflower
Summary: Wei Wuxian has never been able to call himself normal, having spent the majority of his childhood and adulthood up until now being haunted by things that go bump in the night. He’s done his best to ignore these spirits, especially now that he is working as a daycare teacher. Yet that doesn't stop others from making him feel like he has gone insane for what he sees. Especially if he has gone his entire life seeing something so familiar yet so unfamiliar.Detective Lan Wangji was never able to call himself normal, only ever seeing a world in black and white since he was young. Only seeing it be lit up by those closest to him. Haunted by the face of someone so familiar yet so unfamiliar.After a tragedy that changed him as a person, he vowed to get to the bottom of one of the largest and most brutal body trails that has seemed to continuously loom over the region of China for many years.But what happens when these two meet one eerie night and Lan Wangji comes to realise that the pattern of this body trail has one thing in common?Who knew that one night in different points of their lifetimes could change everything?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 54
Kudos: 113





	1. The Shadows Speak My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning that this work of fiction contains out of character elements, I am European and I have tried to do my research for this but if I do get anything incorrect (like names/places) then please forgive me or let me know. 
> 
> Thank you to the beta's (Fro, Nickle and Liz) of this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit - 26/05/20  
> Had to change quotation marks and remove unnecessary spaces that usually arise when I paste my document into ao3 as well as some grammar mistakes (I'm European so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, it should also explain my sketchy knowledge of certain topics like Chinese culture) I'll probably find more grammar/spelling and pasting errors when I reread it eventually but the experience, for now, should be a lot better for you lovely readers.
> 
> Edit - 23/07/20  
> [Chilling Visions Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsc54ugWikC7Vj_fAYpgsCZYCzhvhZIT7)

A cloud shifts revealing a round crimson moon that shines from above, basking the town of Lotus Lake District in a chilling and tainted ruddy glow. Those who were out and about at such a late hour made haste to return to their warm and welcoming homes as an abnormal silence made its way across the town, only shattered by an icy and destructive gale that extinguished lit candles as it passed. Bending and pulling at the branches of trees. Ripping the leaves from thick and thin branches. Carrying with it the odour of rusted iron and apprehension. Carrying with it polluted whispers and bitter laughter. If anyone were to listen close enough, they would have claimed that it sounded like the wind was calling a name in a near mocking fashion. 

_A name that seemed to sound more like a condemnation the more and more it was repeated._   
The wind grabs at the edges of a rather extravagant looking house decked in the nine petal lotus motif. It snatches at the wind chimes and tugs at the door handles. Rattling at the window frames and sending branch after branch to knock against the thick, cold glass, extinguishing the lit red paper lanterns dotted carefully around the outer exterior. The wind moans to be let in, to slink through the imaginary gaps in the walls like a snake made of thick tendrils of smoke.  
  
The clouds chase the wind, turning near black and forming into a large mass before a loud rumble and clap of thunder echoes across the town in a matter of minutes.   
  
Under the warm duvet covers of a large bed, a child shifts suddenly at the sound of an audible thump from above and at the sound of the rain that is now lashing against the glass. His grey eyes open and he peeks over at the younger child asleep in the opposite bed, wondering if it's only him that had heard the dragging of a heavy object across the wooden floor and then, the eventual thump of something being dropped from a height. The sudden groan of the attic beams suggesting it had been something rather heavy.   
  
The house gives an almighty shudder as another blast of cold wind and heavy rain strikes, violent and hungry. Rows of razor-sharp glass teeth, gnashing and snarling. He tears his eyes from the other child and trembles under the covers once more, images of growling and snapping dogs coming to mind. Another thump echoed from above, momentarily distracting the young boy and causing him to look up at the dark wood ceiling in curiosity.   
  
_What on earth was up there?_

He shifts under the duvet again, gradually sitting up and nudging the covers off. No matter how much he wanted to remain under the covers and just go back to sleep, he just _couldn’t._ Not until he had discovered the source of the noises and maybe the source of the dark and murky feeling that had appeared to be dwelling over the house earlier that very day.

Nothing could ever seem to win against a child's interest and curiosity.  
He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and slips down, landing with a light thump on the cold wooden floor. He tugs on his slippers with the help of the soft and comforting glow from the bedroom's plugin nightlight, and once he's straightened up he slowly walks over to the wooden toy crate, lifting the heavy lid. Peering inside and after a moment's pause, he reaches in and grabs the large purple torch adorned with swirling golden patterns of nine petal lotus flowers.   
  
Hopefully, his didi wouldn't mind if he borrowed this. He would make sure to return it before the other boy noticed its disappearance.   
Hopefully, he wouldn't be gone for that long anyway. 

Just a peek and then straight back to bed it was for him. At least, that's what he _hoped_. 

He withdraws his arm from the crate and lowers the lid, pausing as it gives a low groan of metal hinges rubbing against metal hinges and his didi slowly shifts under his covers, softly sighing and mumbling into his deep and peaceful slumber before rolling over. Once the quiet of the room has returned, the little boy shuffles away from the toy crate and makes his way over to the bedroom door. He reaches up and touches the door handle, flinching suddenly as it sends a cold tremor through him. His grasp on the handle tightens and he turns the door handle slowly, carefully inching the door open and slipping out when there's a space wide enough for his small stature.

The hallway is cold, dark and basked in an icy crimson light that streams in through the high glass windows at the end of the long hall. He shivers, longing to turn tail and head back into the warm confines of the bedroom behind him, but alas, he must go on.   
With a burning curiosity and shaking nerves, he moves over to the staircase and peeks down, just able to make out the outline of his shijie asleep on the sofa from the gleam of the television, its channel long since replaced by bumbling and murmuring grey static. Their parents had left earlier that day for a conference of some sort and decided to leave the eldest of the children in charge to babysit the young ones. With a delicate sigh, he makes his way over to the wooden stairs that trail all the way up to the attic, which is hidden by a dark oak door and even darker shadows. The same feeling that had seemed to hang over the house seemed to permeate from these very shadows, filling him with a sense of cold, freezing dread.

Maybe going up to the attic was a bad idea. Maybe he should just go back to bed or go and wake up his shijie, to tell her about the noises from the attic. Knowing her, she would certainly laugh and shake her head.

“ _It's only the wind, A-Xian… This house is extremely old. It does groan and creak…_ ”  
  
Seeking refuge back in the warm bedroom with his didi or with his shijie did seem a lot better and more tempting than trying to peek into the attic at such a late hour, especially when it would be gloomy and dusty. Filled with the same polluted shadows that seemed to set his nerves on edge. Even if his aunt and uncle had at some point proceeded with renovations on the attic and promptly executed them, he had never trusted the spacious wooden room with its great glass windows and cobwebs in the nooks of the ceiling. Or the fleeting shadows that constantly seemed to make it come across as if there was someone lying in wait. Waiting to sneak up on you when your back was turned, when your defences had been lowered. The heavy feeling of being watched came with this room, just like how clouds came with a storm, or how the waxing and waning moon appeared with its many shadows and secrets.  
It must be admitted that instead of seeking the safety and warmth that he oh-so longed for– he decided to push on. Flicking his didi's torch on and watching as the brilliant glow floods around him, breaking the shadows and causing them to evaporate with a hiss. A hiss that sends his heart into his throat, beating rapidly and violently. 

_Do shadows usually make that sound?_  
_Do shadows make a sound at all?_   
  
He grips the torch tightly, sighing at the minor comfort that it leaves him with. It feels heavy yet comforting in his grasp. He takes a deep breath before beginning to ascend the stairs slowly. Exhaling softly as a few of the old wooden steps lightly squeak under the child's feet.  
He halts, afraid that he may have roused his siblings. But to his relief, not a peep, not a call, not a murmur breaks the hush that has fallen.   
The whisper of static from the television and the howling wind and crashing of rain from outside, are the only things to break that very silence. Gnawing on the bottom of his lip in apprehension, he continues to make his way up the steps, only ceasing when he has arrived on the short landing where a small table that reaches his shoulders sits. Flinching slightly as there's another boom of thunder as well as a flash of lightning, he tries to calm his breathing before shakily shining the warm glow of the torch onto the wooden table with a white cloth draped over it. He concentrates on the one small item that is placed in the middle. A somewhat elegant and heavy-looking silver key that is fairly rusted at the edges snags his attention.   
“ _This must be to the door_ ,” he speculates to himself as he glances over to the door in suspicion, catching sight of the silver keyhole before turning away to stare at the key with childlike wonder.   
A key that appears to gleam in the ruddy moonlight once more. He slowly reaches up and clasps the key with his delicate hand, trembling as another harsh chill drags its spiked fingers down his spine.   
  
He gives an abrupt jump as there's another noise from the room behind the door, lips turning down at the edges in a frown. Something not seen often on the child who was born with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. He steps away from the door as the sound is replaced by a knock. A mischievous and playful knock on the door. 

_Rat-a-tat-tat._

His interest is piqued. Despite the utterance that wavers at the back of his mind as the sounds of said knocks evaporate away into the frosty air and dark silhouettes.   
“ _Will you walk into my parlour?’ said the Spider to the Fly_.”  
  
He trembles once more and clenches the torch tightly in his hand, the etchings digging into his soft skin gently yet it only fills him with warm relief. No matter what is on the other side of this door, he must not let go of the torch. Releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding, he lifts the key to the lock and pushes it in gradually and hears the sounds of metal scraping against metal. Before the click of a bolt sliding away and a silence filled with murky whispers and misplaced voices. He audibly gulps as the feeling and disturbing desire to turn back washes over him.   
_The suspicion that whatever was in this room, was far from friendly_.  
He has a feeling that whatever this is, is the source of the dark feeling that sagged over the house. A feeling strong enough to make his shijie frown and didi to stare mournfully out of the window.   
A feeling of lamenting yet misbehaving nature incorporated into one and clasped with a ribbon of brutal chilled air.   
_And presumably, whatever was in the room behind the door would not appreciate being gawked at by a seven-year-old._   
  
He shakes his head and yearns for these feelings to subside before he reaches for the handle to the door and twists it, shoving against it with all of his strength. Or all the strength he could possibly have as a young child. It slowly but surely gives way, sighing and rasping loudly as corroded hinges squeal lowly. A breath of frigid, putrid-smelling air escapes the room, resulting in him scrunching up his nose slightly before shoving the door open a fraction further and then slipping in once there is sufficient room. He allows the door to slip shut once he's in the room, hearing it snap shut before a sinister hush falls once more. 

_Are doors supposed to be this heavy?_   
_Seeming as if they weigh a ton?_  
_Where are the sounds of the wind and rain from outside?_

He sniffs the air, scrunching his nose again at the smell that pollutes it. _The smell of rotten blood and death hangs in the air_. This causes him to knit his brow together slightly. _Where was the delightful smell of the Lotus flowers that Aunt Yu and Uncle Fengmian had put up here?_ _Had they not just got done redecorating?_ He looks up, glimpsing only shadows and crimson moonlight before his wide grey eyes focus on the walls where the white and blue wallpaper has faded and torn away from the walls. Moving closer, he catches sight of the flimsy sheets of yellowed paper. There are thousands of them and they are all stuck to the walls, littered with a red scrawl that looks more like chicken scratch.   
The red scrawl which seems to flicker ever so slightly and release the thick, head-reeling scent of iron. Enough for his vision to go hazy. For a profound sadness to overcome him. For grimy whispers to fill his head. For the room to give an unexpected lurch and for him to end up on his hands and knees, gasping and suddenly feeling nauseous. A warm trickle escapes his nose, splattering onto the wooden floor. Dark and suspicious-looking. He gives a soft whimper, hot tears of grief, anguish and resentment trickling down his cold cheeks. The only thing he should be feeling is fear and the poisonous bite of anxiety.   
Why is he feeling all of these emotions?   
Emotions that are not his to feel. Emotions that do not belong to him. The room gives an almighty groan. But all it seems to do is echo and reverberate. Almost seeming to crush him with its long spindly fingers. 

The torch flies from his grasp, - _almost as if it had been yanked from his hands_ \- landing a few inches away with a bang and rolling before coming to a slow halt, emitting its soft flickering glow on the scuffed and dirtied wooden floor. The scuffed and dirtied floor which, now on closer inspection seems to be covered with droplets of the same substance that was used to write on the thin yellow sheets. The same substance that has escaped his nose and continually drips. The same substance that is currently pushing its way through his veins and around his body. He gives a weak gasp, black dots materializing at the edges of his hazy vision. Or maybe it's the shadows.   
Were there always that many? Were they always filled with that same stomach-churning feeling? Did they always have gleaming red eyes?   
_Get the torch._

His eyes widen as a sharp, unexpected dagger of pain shoots through his chest. His thumping heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears.   
_What is this_..? 

He slumps onto the ground with a soft thump, unable to put together a single coherent thought besides the panicked question of what this place is. Unable to move. Unable to breathe.   
A dark looming figure stands above him. A cold breath tickles the warmth of his skin, it's enough to cause him to break out into a feverish sweat. Smelling of demise and dismay. Sweet like Lotus lake water and bitter with the biting cold. The icy touch of fingers on his skin. Delicate and fleeting. The softness of long, silky hair. Like cobwebs. If only he could move he would have flinched away. Would have grabbed his didi's torch up from the floor and made way for the door. Would have pulled it open and run to his shijie or to A-Cheng.   
  
_Shijie…_   
_A-Cheng…_

Has shijie come upstairs yet? Has A-Cheng woken up yet? Has he awoken to see an empty bed opposite his?   
Deep beneath these feelings of wanting to escape, a feeling within him calls to stay. To curl into the cold touch of the figure above him. Maybe this is all some sort of sick and lopsided nightmare. He longs for it to be one as the touches fade much like the presence looming above him. His eyes roll back and his body tenses from the pain that has overcome his senses. Mouth open in a silent scream. The whispers intensify becoming cries and exclamations of anguish, of resentment. They scream his name. They scream other names too.   
Who are they calling for? Surely this is not the time for him to die. Or to wish for death.   
  
_Please do not let it be so._   
It seems like minutes or possibly hours have passed before the pain vanishes as if it was never there to begin with, replaced with a white calm feeling and his body jolts as he gasps, musty air filling his lungs. _But it's air nonetheless_.   
_Maybe it was all just a dream_.   
Maybe it never actually happened to begin with. He shakily lifts himself from the flooring, pushing himself once more up onto his hands and knees. Shivering and whimpering. Breathing heavy, he blinks hastily to clear his vision of the last of its haziness before scurrying over to his only trustworthy source of light. Wrapping his hands around the purple torch and giving a sigh of relief as his vision clears at the immediate contact, before pausing as his eyes fixate on a bloody array stained onto the wooden floor. There are words painted around the array, faded yet continuing to glow a dull red. A dull red from which a dark emotion bleeds out.   
Has this always been here? Surely aunt and uncle would have said something? Surely they would have gotten rid of it when they had redecorated. If they had ever redecorated, that is.   
  
He frowns. It was beginning to look like they had not bothered at all. But this should not be the case… He had seen the attic on the day it had been finished. They had oh-so-proudly presented it, beaming at each other over their hard work. It was the first time he had seen the two adults look at each other like that. Flushed, beaming and proud. Uncle Fengmian had taken his and A-Cheng's hands in both of his and Aunt Yu had taken shijie's hand. They guided them up to the attic, talking softly and pointing them around. Exchanging warm glances every so often with each other.   
Rich shining wooden walls and plush purple carpet placed in the middle of the floor. It seemed like it was plush enough to lose coins in. A-Xian had noted to himself never to bring his pocket money up here. He couldn't afford to lose a few coins.   
There had been lotus flowers in a large and very extravagant purple vase too, the flowers filling the air with their fruity and sweet fragrance. They had laughed and smiled so much that day. He had cherished it. Before the arguments had started up and shijie's smile had seemed more strained when she had gently shepherded her two youngest siblings into her bedroom to read stories to them.   
Nibbling at his lip gently, he stoops down and gently swipes a finger across the bloodied flooring, feeling the dry yet rough wood under his finger.   
_This doesn't make sense?_ He scrunches his nose and rises from where he's crouching, moving back slightly before a noise from above seizes his attention. Maybe at that moment, he should have left the attic. Maybe he should have turned tail and gone back to the bedroom. Maybe he ought to not have come up here at all in the first place.  
  
He lifts the heavy purple torch up slightly, catching sight of the tipped over chair, bare feet, the long legs of a body suspended in the air. Swaying ever so slightly. The body shrouded in heavy, white silken robes that glisten slightly in the light of his torch. He swallows thickly and lifts the torch ever so slightly. The face of a man, pale and blue with death. Eyes closed and a beautifully handsome face. If only the man had been alive then he would be even more handsome. If he had not known any better, he would have assumed that he was sleeping. That the silk noose wrapped tightly around his neck, marking the skin of his throat a reddish-purple was merely just a weird necklace or scarf of some sort. But even as a child, he knew better. He knew what death was. His parents had died in front of him at such a young age. Yet he still remembered. In years to come, it would haunt him. 

_Just like tonight_.   
He continues to stare, his grasp on the torch tight and shaky. It's almost as if he's gone numb, he can't seem to feel the chill in his bones anymore. The shock hasn't reached him yet. Will it ever reach him, he wonders to himself. It's only him, his heartbeat and a lifeless body a few feet away. This is definitely a dream. A nightmare. It's almost like he can't tear his gaze away from the hanging body. No matter how much he longs to and tries to look away.   
He just can't.   
And for a moment, a hush falls and the child stands there, staring up at the suspended man. Grey eyes wide, innocent and fixed on the pale face before him. A face framed by long, silky black hair. Oh so evenly cut. A face that looks like it was carved out of the coldest, finest pale jade. The body that sways slowly above him. Slender and dappled in white yet stained with the crimson of the moonlight and dripping with water.  
The cold that doesn't reach the child anymore. Yet, he shivers and his breathing comes out ragged. He's scared but he can't move. He's scared and he just wants shijie and A-Cheng. Yet, he can't go to them.   
  
And like a spell breaking, the eyes of the hanged man flicker open. Glowing gold in the darkness and lined with thick lines of black. He stares back. Grey on gold. Gold on grey. Grey that briefly flashes with silver.   
He stares back and it's like the abyss has opened up.   
The child gasps and backs away, eyes fearful. But the hanged man only watches from his perch.   
It is only when he nears the door that the suspended body begins to convulse. That he tries to speak, yet his voice is choked and comes out like a gurgle. Eyes fixed on him and only him.   
The silken rope rasps against the high ceiling beam, creaking dangerously and only seeming to tighten even more. He makes another choked noise that could have easily been mistaken for a laugh or a sob and finally, the boy tears his gaze away, letting out a sharp scream as the beam groans loudly under the thrashing weight. The torch plummets from his now slack and sweaty grasp. But he pays it no mind. Dread fills him as he runs over to the door, stumbling slightly before slamming into cold oak. He reaches for the handle and tries to pull it open, but the door does not budge. Does not yield. No matter how many times and how hard he yanks at the handle, the door refuses to shift. He raises his fists, pounding over and over whilst screaming. Screaming for shijie… For A-Cheng… For his long-gone parents. For an escape from this hell. He screams until his throat is hoarse.   
Until there is an almighty crash from behind him.   
  
_A crash that shakes the room._   
  
And then the sound of something being dragged across the floorboards. He doesn't need to turn around to know that the man is free of his noose and that he's heading straight for the child. This only makes the child more panicked, screaming despite his sore throat and pounding on the door. Begging and sobbing to be let out. To be rescued.   
The silver door-knob jiggles violently, banging echoing from the other side of the door as voices cry out to him, begging for him to open the door in a mockingly similar tone. It's enough to make him step away from the door. He's trapped. And alone. 

“ _Oh, help me!”_   
“ _Please someone!”_  
“ _Open the door!”_  
“ _A-Cheng!”_  
“ _Shijie!”_   
  
The voices are filled with laughter. Loud and manic sounding. Loud enough for him to cover his ears with his hands tightly and scream. Warm tears stream down his cold cheeks as he sobs and he sinks to his knees, landing on the ground with a muted thud. The banging on the door continues though it is reduced to light thumps. The voices nothing more but dark whispers in his head. And the dragging of a body across wooden floorboards is no more. He closes his eyes, hugging his knees tightly to him as the sounds of raspy breathing surround him.

“ _Wei Ying…”_  
The cloying and thick smell of death circling him as an icy cold hand grabs at his exposed wrist, squeezing tightly and the sound a gurgle of fluids caught in a throat. “ _Wei Ying…”_  
It's almost instantaneous. The images that flash before his eyes. Monotone in colour and patchy in quality at the very start, before bursting with bright colours and sounds. 

_A man with long ebony hair and glowing silver eyes. A playful grin. Bright enough to rival the sun. A laugh as cheerful and sweet as a warm summer’s day._ _  
Robes of black and red. Flowing. Whipping against the wind.  
A house. This house? The very house the family resides in?  
Red eyes. Resentment. Anger. A loss of control despite a warning.  
The glimmer of a dagger. Crimson blood dripping from the blade. A cry lost in the echo of a million voices.   
  
A deep sadness. A devastating loss. A heart numbing grief. Something that could never be recovered from.  
Red replaced by golden eyes. Golden eyes that used to be filled with happiness and love. Golden eyes that were now dark with resentful emotions._

_Golden eyes that were now icy cold and lined with black._  
_Revenge. As cold as the night._  
_Icy cold water. Plunging and falling. Sinking deeper and deeper._  
_A swinging, silken noose._

_A wooden chair dragged all the way from the kitchen. Dragged into the middle of the room. The crimson glow of moonlight. The flash of a dagger. A bloody array painted on the floor. The flimsy notes pinned to the walls._

_And then…_

  
  
  


_Darkness._


	2. The Foggy Mirror Keeps Texting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seventeen-year time skip, the mirror and radishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the beta's Liz and Nickle for this chapter <3  
> In this chapter, I decided to introduce one of the best friends...  
> Oh and Wei Ying's dislike for therapy
> 
> Edit - 26/05/20  
> Had to change the quotation marks used, some sentence structures, spaces, added a few extra words/new sentences, paragraphing, spelling/grammar

_“Wei Ying! You're going to be late for your appointment if you don't haul ass!”_  
  
Wei Ying sighs heavily as he stares up at the wood-panelled ceiling of his bedroom through fatigued grey eyes. He chews on his lip gently as he ponders to himself.   
_To get up or not to get up._ He could get up and get ready, leave the house and force his way onto the stuffy and overcrowded light rail to Yunmeng square. It was usually only a fifteen-minute journey at most. Then again, he could just hang around in bed for the entire day and not turn up. It's not like they could force him to make an appearance.   
_It is his day off from work after all_.   
A day of not having to put up with small children snivelling all over him and yanking on his hair, or trying to feed him bits of crusted and glitter-filled playdough like troublesome juveniles. Perhaps today he would be able to catch up on some well needed – _and well deserved_ – sleep and not awaken to a throbbing headache – _which not even Advil could get rid of_ – as well as feeling like a subsequently large pile of donkey shit.   
  
_“Hey!_ _Wei Wuxian_ _! Did you hear me?”_  
_Or perhaps not._   
The bedroom door bursts open and slams against the already dented drywall, revealing a woman with large brown eyes narrowed in irritation, waves of chestnut hair that tumble midway down her back and dressed in a woollen red jumper, black jeans and an apron that screams _“EAT MY MEAT!”_ in glaring garish pink letters.   
_No thank you_.   
A present from Wei Ying given to Wen Ning once upon a Christmas ago that Wen Qing had decided to commandeer.  
She glares at him, pressing her hands to her hips and lifting one dark, finely shaped eyebrow. “Are we really doing this today? _Today?_ Wen Qing, I see we're disregarding all shapes of formality and respectability. Good morning to you too,” he remarks, fighting back a yawn as he tips his head to look at her properly. He rubs at his eyes and hopes to chase away the burn of tired tears that prick and gather at the corners, leaving his vision swimming and swirling with bright colours. The blur of red and black scoffs disinterestedly as he wipes at his eyes, before blinking and sighing as his housemate comes into focus. 

Usually, she knocked.   
Or slid sheets of paper with written messages under the door when she was just done with him. Or even coaxed – _passive aggressively threatened_ – him through the closed door.   
_What made today so different_?   
  
“ _Wei Ying!”_ she chides in an exasperated tone as she steps into the room, glancing around quickly at the mess of books, crumpled clothing, and other items littering the room before sighing and deciding that glaring down at him would bode better with her and her own sanity. “Did you not hear me before?” He groans tiredly as he looks away and proceeds to fidget awkwardly under the covers, his mind awhirl with many thoughts that possibly and most definitely do not even relate to staying in bed for prolonged periods of time.   
_Why bother going to these appointments when he was only going to be made to feel as if he was truly going crazy by some condescending prick with a clipboard_? The prescribed medications never worked or they just made things worse. Days would go by and lapse into one long grey, boring and meaningless drone. Sleepless nights consisted of crimson tinged nightmares that rippled like water and waking up screaming, thrashing violently and punching at the air. Sleep that just didn't feel like it was enough anymore. A vacant look in his grey eyes, enough so that he couldn't recognise himself in the mirror half the time.   
The therapy just brought up memories that he would rather repress. Would rather lock into a thick concrete box with a heavy set metal padlock and place it in the darkest and farthest corner of the dusty, cobweb filled attic that is his mind.   
He _flinches._   
_Maybe attic was the wrong word to use._ _  
_ He allows another moment for it to settle in, tasting the word with his tongue and only halting when a shudder wracks at his body. _Definitely the wrong word to use._ _  
  
_His gaze lazily drifts back over to where Wen Qing is still standing and looking down at him expectantly. After she had walked in on him having a breakdown and trying to drag out fistfuls of his own hair, they had talked things over and she had taken the medication away. She had told him it would do nothing except mess with his mind. He had to agree with her. After that, Wen Ning and she had kept a great deal of a closer eye on him.   
Maybe in this lifetime, he's glad that he has two people who believe him and do not think he's completely off his rocker. People that don't think he's mentally ill, but that there is something just not right with the world that they perceive. 

_“Wei Wuxian!”_  
He blinks as he's wrenched from his thoughts by her stern tone. “That's my name,” he declares matter-of-factly, winking and watching as she scowls down at him venomously before he answers quickly in a hope to get her off his back. He knows what’s coming. “I did hear you, but I just chose not to listen to you. It's my day off… If I remember correctly. You can't boss me around.”  
She sighs, “It may be your day off but aren't you forgetting about the therapy appointment? _Every Wednesday_? Or did you somehow manage to hit your head in your sleep.”  
_There it is._ “Bold of you to assume that I slept… I'm not going today.”  
“Wei Ying, get up. Come on. I have to get to work and I cannot be late because of you,” Wen Qing responds, moving over to the thick blackout curtains that are drawn together tightly and pulling them back in one quick succession. She reaches for the latch of the window and unlocks it, pushing the window open slightly. “I know you don't want to go but you should still make the effort to make an appearance. That way they won't try to take you away...” She trails off into a thoughtful silence and gives a little satisfied huff as the cold sunlight and biting breeze of winter from the outside stream in. It bathes the room in a bright, yet cool glow and causes the bundle of 24-year-old to whine loudly, throw a tantrum – one that consists of many flailing limbs and of much wriggling around – before he finally pulls the warm blankets over his head.   
“Wen Qing, please. I'm small, confused and very tired. Wen Ning would _not_ treat me like this,” he calls out, though it comes out slightly muffled from under the thick covers.   
“You're literally five foot ten. You aren't kidding anyone and A-Ning isn't here right now. He had an early shift at the café and had to get up earlier, so you're stuck with me. Now _GET UP!”_  
Ah yes, that explains it.   
_The betrayal_. 

“How about _no_? And instead, you suck my sweet, gorgeous and frankly heavenly sweet mounds of ass?” 

“...”

There's the sound of chirping birds, the early morning traffic of Lotus city, shuffling footsteps and irritated tutting. Before he can even react – and put together a single coherent thought instead of “ _What the fuck_?” – the warm covers are yanked away from him and he is thrust into harsh bright light, and assaulted by icy cold air that causes him to yelp out and glare at the woman reproachfully. His chest heaves from breathing so heavily. _Is this what it feels like to come out of the womb_? _From the dark warmth and into the cold bright world where you have to pay taxes and talk to people_?   
She rolls her eyes – almost like she can hear his thoughts and grips the covers tightly, cheeks flushed and pouting ever so slightly. “Don't look at me like that. This is for your own benefit.”  
Something tells him deep down that this is _not_ for his own benefit and that someone else is definitely finding his early morning misery beneficial to them, and that this person definitely takes cold showers in the morning and is a stick in the mud. 

“...”

“...”   
  
“Too bad, I'm going to look at you like that,” Wei Ying retorts waspishly, shortly reaching for the covers and keening loudly as she jerks them further out of his reach. “Wen Qing, _please_! What time is it even?”

“...”

“...?!” 

“ _7 am.”_  
Silence falls between them as they stare at each other. Wei Ying scowls.   
The betrayal, the absolute betrayal. The world-ending betrayal. The heart wrenching betrayal of being woken up so early in the morning. Especially when he'd had his whole day planned out already.   
He was going to do precisely _nothing_.   
Okay so maybe sleep doesn't count as _precisely anything,_ but he _needed_ the extra hours.   
Especially after last night and waking up at 3 am gasping and drenched in a frigid cold sweat that had made him feel as if he had been thrown into the freezing waters of Lotus Lake at night. The pale hands in crimson moonlight flickering and rippling at the edges of his vision like moonlight on water before he had shaken his head and pushed away from the warmth of his mattress and comforter with the intention of getting up and going on a _very long_ walk.   
Once he had pushed his feet into his sneakers and dragged on a large black hoodie, he'd trudged outside and shut the door behind him with the idea of only returning after a few hours of walking.   
Maybe even catching the night rail to the wealthy part of Yunmeng district and dropping in on Jiang Cheng unexpectedly.   
  
It was an idea.   
Though the last time he had done that, Jiang Cheng had not been impressed and had snapped at him for a few hours. Despite saying that he'd had no words for him.   
Perhaps Wei Ying did not want a repeat of last time.   
_Definitely_. 

The night had been cold and silent, a bitter taste of rain and something else on the tip of his tongue, and an itching feeling under his skin that seemed to reach bone-deep. It had been weird. A blanket of dark oddities pulled over the city. It had been enough to send a cold chill down his spine and make him wish for his shijie who was all the way in Lanling, raising a family and in marital bliss with a stuck up peacock. Only a telephone call and a train journey away. The night had been silent only interrupted by the choked whines of his sobs. But it was mostly just weird. Especially for the edges of a city at night. A city that was always bustling and brimming with life, even in the darkness and late hours of the night. A city that never slept, but eyes always seemed to be watching from every angle.   
He had not questioned this immense feeling. More or less deciding to turn a blind eye to anything that had gone on its merry way to go bump in the night. To anyone who was up to no good, and to the slimy black tendrils of shadows reaching and swirling at the edges of his vision. Crawling along behind him at a slow and lumbering pace as he had walked, hands buried deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He had been on his way to the local children's park, hoping to sit on the swings and think away those hours. But as soon as he'd come close to the gate, his eyes had caught the shape of hunched, shambling shadows that resembled grimy ink droplets in water and glowing crimson red eyes bright enough to tear at his skin.   
The flickering of the old, yellowed street light above him. The scent of rust and copper mixed in with the damp winter night air. The squealing laughter of children, their last imprint left behind and the creaking of the swings, the slides, and the gate. He had decided that maybe this night just was not the night for sitting in a lonely, abandoned park filled with the spirits of the dead and contemplating life. The idea of doing so was enough to make him turn back and head straight for home.   
  
The Wen siblings had still been asleep by the time he had returned from his night walk. Eyes closed, breaths slow and minds lost to peaceful dreams that didn't throw them into a panicked state and a cold sweat. He was almost envious. _Almost_.   
  
“My lawyer will be hearing about this.”  
“You're being overdramatic,” Wen Qing sighs out, tossing the covers to the side and reaching for him, wrapping a small warm hand around his slender wrist and trying to pull him out of the confines of his warm, plush bed. He struggles against her, whining and writhing against the warm grip and smell of apple shampoo fused with blueberry pancakes. “Ew, gross. You stink,” she yelps, her nose wrinkling slightly as she tries to grab onto him more securely. It's enough for him to pause and release a shaky breath. “Thanks, it's the nightmares,” he replies, adding a quick wink and then going back to struggling once more. “Hands off lady. It's not being overdramatic if I'm being forced to get out of bed by a complete and utter maniac.”   
  
“ _Maniac?”_ she stares down at him owlishly, pausing and promptly releases his wrists. He breathes a sigh of relief, massaging the slightly reddened skin gently and looking elsewhere. The immediate relief he felt a moment ago is short-lived as she dives at him, beginning to pinch various and rather sensitive spots on his body. His biggest mistake.   
She _knows_ how to make it hurt.   
He yelps out loudly, trying and failing at shoving her away. “ _AH_! You've been - _Ouch_! - hanging around those pre-schoolers - _OW_! - too often!! _AH_ _! Get_ _off_ _!_ _Get off_ _!_ _Have mercy_ _!_ _That_ _hurts!”_  
“Are you going to get up and get ready?” she questions, still attacking him with pinches, before holding him down and ducking away when he bat's his hand too close to her face. “Just say you were - _Ow! Ow! OW_ _!_ \- put on this earth to make my - _!!!!_ \- life a living hell and go!” he whines out and manages to wriggle free, before she slings an arm around his waist and hauls him back down onto the bed, capturing him once more and being sure to pinch him extra hard this time.   
“No.”  
“You're a day-care – _OWW!_ \- teacher! How do you – _STOP!_ _OUCH!_ \- have this much strength!?”  
“I'm a day-care teacher, I _have_ to have this much strength, idiot.” She finally releases him, stumbling back narrowly and breathing heavily just as he springs away from her like a panicked mouse, breathing just as laboured as he drags the covers with him and ends up somehow sprawled out on the wooden floor with a ‘ _thud!’_ – one that makes Wen Qing grimace a little – in a heap of limbs and hair that just won't lay flat half the time. Wen Qing moves back around to the edge of the bed and places her hands on her hips, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. “Now, are you going to get up or do I have to resort to ‘ _titty twisters_ ’ and ‘ _wet willie's_ ’? I've got a whole list I can go through and try out.”   
Wei Ying's eyes widen in pure terror and he shakes his head quickly, scrambling out of the tangle of various covers and stumbling into the farthest corner of the room away from her. “ _No_ _!_ Not the titty twisters! Anything but them!”   
She watches him go, tipping her head to the side slightly in mock curiosity. “So… You want a wet willy instead?” Under her slightly amused gaze he blanches as she takes a tentative yet menacing step forward. “No wet willie's!” he shouts before grabbing a pile of clothes that he had procrastinated putting away for a week and quickly darting out of the room, the slamming of a bathroom door sounding soon after. She lets out a snort, feeling her lips curve into a small smile before the piercing sound of a fire alarm echoes throughout the house. “Oh crap! The pancakes!” she shrieks, tearing out of the room and hurriedly making her way down the stairs two at a time. 

  
  


–

  
  


It doesn't take long for Wei Ying to shower, deciding that perhaps today is just not the day for him to start contemplating life if Wen Qing is going to start barging into rooms with no lock set in place. Twisting one of the taps quickly to turn the large shower head off, he rubs at his face and threads his fingers into the dripping wet hair that falls in waves around his face and brushes his shoulders. He had originally made it a habit of taking a sharp pair of hair scissors to his ebony locks and snipping away until it was reasonably short and didn't make him look like he'd just crawled out of the grave.   
When he'd been living with the Jiang's, shijie had cut his and Jiang Cheng's hair, being as careful as ever and snipping away at the split ends until they were non-existent. But nowadays after weeks of odder than odd dreams and days of pure sleep deprivation, he'd decided to let it grow out. Maybe it would give him some peace of mind? Or maybe it was just pure laziness at this point. Shijie would definitely comment on it when she saw him next. Whenever that was.   
He steps out of the shower, making a blind grab for his towel and quickly burying his face into the soft material that smells like peppermint and lotus flowers before drying himself off. The faster he got done the sooner he could have breakfast and maybe prolong having to leave the house. But with his bossy housemate and boss around, it was likely that he would not be able to delay the inevitable any longer. He drapes the towel over the edge of the lotus patterned shower screen, hurriedly slipping into a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans of the same colour of black. He gives a sudden start, brows furrowing as his grey gaze lands on the fogged-up bathroom mirror. It's not the mirror itself that makes him frown – though sometimes he does have to avoid looking at his own reflection. The shoulder-length ebony hair and bangs that just won't cooperate half the time, even if he scrapes it back with a red ribbon or a red hair scrunchie. Or the dark bruises under his eyes that are the result of many sleepless nights after waking up from countless nightmares. Or even the pale almost sickly tinge to his skin. The children at the day-care centre had already started calling him _‘Youling-gaoji’_ and the staff members aside from Wen Qing had started to ask many questions concerning his health and sleep patterns when they walked in on him fast asleep in the break room.   
  
He frowns at the fogged-up mirror. He frowns at the characters that have been written in the steam, droplets of water streaming down and dripping off the glassy surface. They drip down into the sink that he doesn't remember being almost full to the brim with crimson tinged water.   
Crimson.   
He shakes his head as a shudder runs down his spine, swallowing thickly and trying to focus on the characters that now waver in his vision.   
‘ _White Lake (_ _白湖)’_  
He stares, fiddling with the cuffs of his black sleeves and nibbling at his plump bottom lip. Nibbling until the thick metallic taste of iron fills his mouth. Fiddling with the cuffs until the fabric is stretched and pulled over his knuckles which are clenched white. It couldn't have been Wen Qing. He could hear her crashing around in the kitchen below, humming slightly off tune and laughing at something on the TV as she prepares breakfast for the both of them. He would have heard her if she had tried to open the door. His eyes quickly dart to the golden lock which is slid firmly into place. A cold finger runs down his spine and he shivers once more, glancing around the steamy bathroom almost as if he is searching for a sign of someone else being in the room. Wei Ying shakes his head quickly, moving over to the mirror and hastily wiping away the steam, releasing a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. His pale reflection stares back, eyes blown wide and shadowed, wet hair dripping down onto his fabric clad shoulders and soaking through to his skin. He shivers. His reflection shivers and stares.   
This is normal. This is a hundred percent normal. It happens to the best of everyone.   
  
_Yeah_.   
Everyone has a mirror that leaves mysterious messages on its cold glassy surface. He smiles faintly, gripping onto the edges of the water-filled white marble sink with its gold lotus-shaped tap heads and leaning forward slightly. Wen Qing had really liked the look of these tap heads. Supposedly they were hard to find. Maybe she'd only said that because she had always dreamed of living in the Lotus Lake District instead of being stuck in Nevernight city. A house on the edge of Lotus City. It had made both her and Wen Ning smile.   
He stares.   
His reflection stares back.   
Grey eyes boring into grey eyes. 

This is okay.  
Everything's going to be okay.   
“It's nothing. It's all just in your head,” he mumbles out, ducking his head as he rolls up a sleeve and reaches into the cold water, pulling the plug out and watching it drain until only white marble remains. He laughs and looks up before slowly trailing off into a tense silence as there's a sudden flicker of shadowy movement behind him. His eyes widened, eyebrows raised in surprise. A shadow. Just the slightest movement.   
_Is it really all just in your head, Wei Ying_?   
He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing and throat clicking loudly as he ever so slowly glances away from his reflection. Little by little glancing behind him and only finding a vacant space, a shower and a red wash towel that smells of Lotus flowers.   
His reflection stares.   
No shadows. Nothing behind him, just a regular old bathroom. He gives an unimpressed huff and turns back to look at the mirror, blinking and straightening up as he cards his fingers through wet strands of hair. He turns away from the mirror and grabs at the wash towel, running it over his hair and squeezing out the water. It would most certainly go frizzy the moment he stepped outside into the cold air but he could always just tie it up. The day his hair actually behaved for once would be most likely the day that pigs fly, he thinks to himself with a sigh as he glances over at his reflection once more and allows his mind to wonder.   
_I definitely need more sleep_ , he thinks to himself as he turns away from the mirror and moves over to the wooden door, sliding the lock across and pulling it open. 

Missing the flash of golden eyes in the mirror and the flutter of cloth. 

  
  


–

  
  


_The kitchen is a mess_. It's the one thing he notes as he slowly steps into said room, fiddling with the cuffs of a large black woollen cardigan he had quickly thrown on. Could this really all be because of one woman known as Wen Qing? The answer is made apparent as the woman in question steps away from the stove to reach for the remote to the TV in order to turn up the volume. “Why does this place look like a bomb hit it?” he inquires as she looks over at him and scowls before flipping the last pancake onto a large plate. “ _Hey!_ I'm working on my own today. Not everything can stay clean and tidy, Wei Wuxian.” He gives a huff as he moves further into the kitchen, pausing to gather up the many dirtied measuring jugs, plates, bowls and mixing spoons that litter the sides and the breakfast bar. “Or maybe it's just because you're a messy cook,” Wei Ying quips back with a scoff as he places them all into the large sink before twisting the faucet handle and watching the hot water come spurting out quickly, steam rising up as he grabs his weapons of choice – a pair of yellow wash gloves and a green sponge. He turns the faucet off once the sink is full, shakes his sleeves up and gets to work.   
Wen Qing makes a noise of protest and flings a washcloth at him, snickering when he makes an audible sound of annoyance as it slaps him against the side of his head and lands on his shoulder. Sky blue draped against ebony. “You should really let me cook breakfast if and when you're in such a rush for work,” he mutters snarkily, pushing his sleeves up further and wishing he had bothered to tie his hair up as it hangs in his face, the loose strands curling into delicate ringlets that are slick with hot air. He would just have to deal with it and then tie it back afterwards. He had spied a red scrunchie on the table where he had left it last night after dinner. 

Wen Qing chuckles loudly. “Funny joke. Not everyone wants to eat food that makes them worry they'll choke to death for breakfast.”   
“Better than half burnt pancakes and mushy radishes,” he counters as he rinses the now clean jugs under the cold water. She tuts and there is a loud clang of a metal pan being slammed against the stovetop. Wei Ying rolls his eyes and deposits the jugs on the drying rack, moving onto the bowls and reaching over for the washing up liquid. They were running low so he would definitely have to pick some up later after his appointment. Maybe he should take a quick look around the kitchen and put a quick shopping list together of anything that needs to be bought.   
It would sure as hell keep Wen Qing from having a nag at Wen Ning and him about the food running out so quickly or the empty cartons being placed back in the fridge. They both argued it was a reminder, though she tended to roll her eyes and tell them that it was unbridled laziness and that's what lists are made for.   
That a list should be used, followed and empty cartons should be taken out of the fridge because it would stop her from getting her hopes up that there was milk left for her bowls of cereal reserved for midnight or sleepless nights only. Those sorts of nights were rare and possibly only occurred when she'd picked at the food on her plate at dinner or watched a movie that had startled her. 

Those nights he would often join her with a carton of ice cream and they would sit in the living room watching reruns of old cable TV shows.   
He starts slightly as a cool hand brushes against the side of his hot cheek, pulling the damp strands away from his face and tying them back.   
“You're so troublesome,” Wen Qing mumbles out as she raises an eyebrow when he glances over at her. He snorts — “ _Thanks_.” — and she gently nudges him to the side, snatching the sponge out of his slack grip and idly gesturing over to the breakfast bar. “Go eat. If you keep faffing around then you'll be late, I'll get this done.” Pouting slightly, Wei Ying pulls the gloves off and passes them to her before stepping around her and walking over to the breakfast bar where a plate of blueberry pancakes, a small bowl of congee and a mug of steaming coffee sit ready and waiting. He eyes the food suspiciously as he draws a stool and sits down, picking up a knife and fork and cautiously cutting into the sweet fluffy dough. 

_No mushy radishes or burnt-to-a crisp pancakes today_.   
Perhaps that was because Wei Ying had convinced Wen Ning to lob the rest of the radishes into the trashcan last night when Wen Qing hadn't been paying attention.  
He spares a glance at the TV every once in a while as he eats, watching the weatherman explain how it will rain later today and how tomorrow it will be snowing for most of the day. It may snow but it never settles due to the warm atmosphere that was Lotus. Not like up in Qinghe where it just doesn't seem to stop snowing half the time. Or up in Gusu where the clouds hang low and the snow gathers on the highest peaks of the mountains.   
By the time he's finished with the pancakes Wen Qing joins him and reaches for the remote as the female news reporter reappears back on the TV. “Huh,” she mumbles to herself as she turns up the volume a couple of notches.   
“... _We interrupt this weather segment to bring you breaking news coverage on ‘The High Number Body Trail’_ …”

“What a shitty name for a case,” Wei Ying audibly groans and rolls his eyes as Wen Qing shushes him, her eyes fixed intently on the TV.  
“ _Earlier this morning, a local dog walker came across a recently deceased body of a male on the edge of Yunping City. Police officials are doing everything they can to identify the body but they do believe that this recent and sincerely gruesome discovery is linked to ‘The High Number Body Trail’. A case which has made its way all across the region of China and is being pursued closely by Detective Lan Wangji of the Gusu Region and many other police officials. The case of missing Qinghe local, 21-year-old Nie Xiangni is also being investigated thoroughly. Nie Xiangni's family hopes that she is safe and urges her to return home as soon as possible. Any eyewitnesses who know anything about either case are advised to come forward immediately_... _I'm Luo Qingyang and this has been the breaking news. Moving onto our next story this morni—”_

Wen Qing flicks to the next news channel, setting the remote down with a small sigh once she's seen that the same story is being covered. Wei Ying gnaws on his lip, appetite gone and replaced by an ever-growing nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach, the once warm bowl of congee now sits in front of him lukewarm and half-finished. He sets his chopsticks down with a click and sighs, glancing over at his friend who is focused on the television. 

“Wen Qing…”  
“Mn? What is it?”  
She pulls her gaze away from the screen and looks over at him, brown eyes narrowed in a mixture of irritation and concern. His eyebrows furrow slightly and he gnaws at his lip once more, the flavour of metallic iron spilling into his mouth once again. He would definitely have to make sure that he isn't biting too hard.   
  
“Wei Wuxian?”  
He blinks, grey-eyed gaze fixed on her and he slowly pushes the half-finished bowl of congee away. “No more. Okay?” She looks to the bowl and then back up at him, frowning. “Do you not like the congee? I put a sprinkling of chilli flakes on top…” “It's not the congee…” he promptly answers back, swallowing thickly and cracking a grim smile which gradually fades.  
“It's lovely. It's… It's just these news stories are relatively off-putting. I don't really want to hear about these sorts of things when I'm eating. I have to… to see them anyway…” Wen Qing blinks before rolling her eyes and sighing. “You should have said so earlier. Eat your congee, it's probably cold by now.”  
Wei Ying looks away and picks up his chopsticks, pulling the bowl towards him before picking at the remaining half of his food idly and taking a sip of coffee here and there. “Well, you kind of told me to shush so–” “Okay point taken, now eat,” she responds as she throws him an irritated look before reaching for the television remote and flicking through the many channels, before finally settling on children's cartoons. 

Wei Ying glances over at the clock and sighs to himself as he lifts his chopsticks to his mouth.   
_8:01 am._  
Wen Qing sets her coffee cup down in front of her, turning to look over him. “Before I forget, A-Ning wants you to drop by the café after your appointment so he can talk to you. He said it was really important.” “Did he give you any more details as to what he wants to talk about?” She shakes her head and he sighs, setting his chopsticks down and chewing through a large mouthful of congee before he swallows hurriedly. “What is so important that he cannot just text it to me? Or at least leave a note?”  
“ _Aie_! Wei Wuxian!”  
He glances away from her and pushes the now-empty bowl away, sliding out of the seat and picking the bowl up to put it in the sink. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll go and see him after my appointment. I got to go now.” Wen Qing follows after him, gently pushing the bowl from his hands and replacing it with a small sheet of paper and his satchel instead. He glances down at the sheet of paper and examines the neat writing on it. “What…?”  
  
She rolls her eyes and huffs as she deposits the bowl into the sink, before veering around to look up at him. “It's a grocery list. Have you never seen one before? It's your turn to go shopping so remember to pick up what's on the list on your way home.” He scrunches his nose as he looks down at the list and ducks his head through the loop of the bag strap.   
“ _Radishes.._.” 

“Yes, radishes.” She hands him an envelope once he's stopped messing with the strap of his bag. “Grocery money from our grocery jar. _And don't even think of picking up any potatoes_. I know what you and A-Ning are up to!” He sighs and looks over at her, raising an eyebrow before pushing the list into her hands and placing the envelope inside his bag. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” Wen Qing gives an unimpressed huff. “You and A-Ning think you're so sli–”

“Just text the list to me. Also no more radishes.” She glares at him and pushes the list back into his grasp. “No, take it and go before you're late. Buy radishes.”

 _What is it with this lady and radishes_? 

“They're a superfood and contain lots of vitamin c and protein. A-Ning and you both need to eat them, dumbass.”  
It takes him a moment to realise that he had muttered this question aloud. “Ugh, okay fine,” he sighs out, shoving the list into his pocket. “If they don't have any in stock then I'm buying potatoes.” Wen Qing rolls her eyes before shifting back over to the breakfast bar and sitting down. “Go.” 

  
  


–

  
  


And that's how Wei Ying finds himself on the packed and stuffy light rail heading towards Yunmeng Square. Twenty-five minutes late for an appointment that he didn't even want to attend in the first place. 


	3. These Pills Are Kinda Wack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wall of a demon, green walls, the oddest therapy session ever and Wei Ying being a non-believer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know what my schedule is, I don't really have one. It's more or less just me completing one chapter, sending it off for beta reading and then leaving it for a few days before I start working on the next chapter. So in short, I only ever post when I'm working on the following chapter - a messy schedule but it is the best I can do at the moment seeing as I keep losing track of what day it is.
> 
> side-notes for start-notes  
> ✧ Wei Ying and Mo Xuanyu are both 5'10 and Wen Ning is 6'0 here  
> ✧ Bisexual Wei Ying is canon so I will be dipping into those elements throughout this fic  
> ✧ Shoulder length hair Wei Ying is one of the greatest modern-day headcanons *chefs kiss*  
> ✧ Wen Ning has mid-length hair and keeps it tied back when he's working (we stan Hot Topic goth baby Wen Ning)  
> ✧ Thank you for the amazing response so far, it's my first time sharing this particular style of writing on a public platform, I usually post rather fluffy/angst shots, but I decided I wanted to share something darker and not as sweet.  
> ✧ This chapter was beta'd by Nickle, thank you so much <3
> 
> Edit - 26/05/20  
> Fixed quotation marks, corrected spelling and paragraphing. Also added a few extra words.

The therapist's office is a colourless two-storey building with glazed over windows and an overhanging roof. It's rather normal looking, like everything in the Lotus District. This building is situated on a quiet street away from the hustle and bustle of the city, squeezed between two buildings- a flashy solicitors office that probably doesn't get much business and a funeral parlour that looks like it's seen way better days.   
_Get some therapy that probably won't work, get some legal advice that's probably illegal and then maybe pop into the funeral parlour to watch the dead bodies be embalmed and disembowelled._

 _Charming_. _Absolutely peachy_.   
It's enough to pull a humourless laugh out of Wei Ying. The same thought that constantly worms its way through his mind whenever he passes these buildings – especially the beat-up building with its towering three storeys. Its lacquered black exterior reminds him of oil on water and its dark wooden planks used to board up the high paned windows at the very top are dusty and broken. High panes of glass that have slowly become increasingly cracked and discoloured over the years. All except one window that is placed before a black balcony littered with thick cobwebs which have been left to collect the dirt and grime of Lotus City. The glass of that window is dirty just like the rest and the silken white shutters that hang behind the glass are stained and ragged looking. It wouldn't be surprising if one day Wei Ying looked up at that window and saw someone looking back.  
To put it shortly? _It looks haunted_.  
Sending the dead to rest in a building that looks and feels the part.   
_How fitting_. 

The coffin houses of Yi City certainly are not this bad. 

Wei Ying sighs as he slowly trails past the funeral parlour and catches sight of his reflection in the gloomy window that exhibits a large jet black sarcophagus crammed to the brim with slightly wilted Chinese trumpet lilies in varying shades of red, orange, yellow and white.   
A mess of tired stone grey eyes and even darker hair that refuses to lay flat gazes back. Maybe he should get a haircut? Just shave the whole thing off?   
Wen Ning had been debating the same thing until Wen Qing had fixed him with her best and rather poisonous stink eye, promptly scaring the six-foot male out of thinking about it any further. _Shaving the whole thing off_ _?_ It would save Wei Ying from looking like he had been dragged backwards through a bush kicking and screaming. But then again it would probably make him come across as a lunatic, especially with the ever-growing dark blots of discolouration under his monochromatic eyes.   
Jiang Cheng would also laugh at him and bully him over it until his hair finally grew back.  
  
The ugly sound of gurgled sobs pauses his train of thought and he comes to an immediate halt, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he scours for the source of such noises. His eyes widen a fraction as they shortly fixate on a small childlike figure that sits hunched over on the sidewalk. A figure that shakes either with whimpers or from the biting November air. Maybe a combination of both.   
_  
A child_ _?_ The child in question is dressed in a pair of torn, threadbare jeans and a pink jumper that is stained murky with dark shades of dirt and something a lot darker and suspicious-looking. Long wet, rat-tail strands of obsidian hair hang down their back, lanky and lifeless. Wei Ying looks from either end of the street and notes that it's virtually devoid of life. The only indication of movement is coming from a nearby pigeon that had decided to flutter down from the high branches of a lone red maple tree and settle on the concrete ground, pecking away in hopes of scourging a few crumbs. Where was anyone when assistance was ever needed? A friendly police officer? A helpful passer-by with a modicum of time to spare? He bites down on his bottom lip gently, peeking at the screen of his phone and discovering that he is now an hour late. What even is the point of hurrying anymore? He may as well do something productive and try to assist this child instead of sitting in a stuffy room and be made to feel like he truly is crazy. _  
_ “Uh… Hey… You… _Kid?”_ he blurts awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with something like _this_. It's not exactly in his line of expertise where he happens upon a crying child and tries to offer them some semblance of comfort. Even if it was awkward. _  
_ He was more or less used to the children at the day-care centre being rather sweet and curious, but behaving like brats and crying when they didn't get their own way– _as well as never granting him a single moment of peace unless it was nap time or lunchtime_. Or even Wen Ning once in a while when he came home in a strop because his boss had decided to shout at him earlier in the day. 

_How can you comfort someone without giving them an exasperated telling off or asking them if they want to go for a beer and vent?_ _How can you possibly comfort someone who looks like they've been through Hell and back_?   
The child's shoulders freeze slightly before falling back into shivers and shakes that knock at their fragile frame. A weak keening that sounds more like the gurgle of thick fluids caught in a throat reaches his ears and he grimaces, reaching up to his thick woollen burgundy scarf and unravelling it quickly. Deep down, something warns him that trying to comfort this child is a _very_ disastrous idea. That he should just move on with his day and attend the therapy appointment that he knows he doesn't need but is still coerced into attending, and afterwards he should go and meet Wen Ning at the café for his early morning break, talk to him and see what he needs. Then venture to the grocery store and pick up whatever is on the shopping list that Wen Qing wrote up – _minus the radishes_. 

_She would understand if he came home with potatoes instead…_ _Hopefully…_   
Instead of walking away like his mind is screaming and yelling at him to do, he brushes the tip of his nose thrice as he pulls the thick scarf around his neck and steps closer. Wei Ying gradually crouches on the sidewalk and gently drapes the scarf over the pair of small shoulders. Small shoulders which stiffen once more as the whining slowly peters out and is replaced by the sounds of quiet sniffles. He gives a low sigh before settling himself down on the sidewalk and folding his legs in front of him. “Hey kid, where's your guardian?”  
A heavy silence falls between them, only punctuated by the sounds of their sniffles and the subtle _drip_ of liquid hitting the cold, hard ground. Wei Ying glances across at the child, immediately discovering that they are missing their shoes and the pads of their small feet are dirty with mud and blue from the cold. That their hair drips with foul-smelling water tinged with a red colour and the strands obscure the child's face from view.   
_Are they homeless_? _Did they run away from home_? _Were they abandoned_?   
  
His grimace deepens and he reaches into his jacket pocket, bringing out his phone and unlocking it before dialling three numbers. “Kid, I'm going to call the police. Stay put, okay?” The police would be able to help this child and locate their guardian. Or even get in contact with the child protective services to keep them safe and then help place them with a new family. The child remains silent, sniffing once more before tugging the edges of the scarf closer with small fingers that are scraped raw and missing the nubs. 

_Missing the nubs_? _Is that normal_ _?_  
Wei Ying gapes, mouth going dry as he watches the child push themself up onto their bare feet, droplets of crimson trickling onto the concrete. They careen forward and begin to wobble in the direction that Wei Ying had come from, leaving behind the male whose eyes are wide with confusion. He breaks out of his surprise and quickly gets up, pocketing his phone and promptly throwing a glimpse down at the ominous-looking blood spots. _Yeah, that's not normal_.   
_Children don't just go around with missing nubs, leaking blood and looking like they have gone through hell and back._

At least the children at the day-care don't.   
He makes a slight sound in the back of his throat as he glances after the child and finds that they are now a small distance away. He huffs and follows after the child who only seems to stumble along quicker. As if they're trying to escape him. _Or lead him somewhere_.   
“Kid? Hey kid! Slow down! _Please_ _!_ I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help!”   
The child makes a low sound that resembles suffocated laughter and flees into an alleyway that looks somewhat dark and foreboding. Wei Ying puts aside his bad feelings on this alleyway and hastily follows after them, arriving upon emptiness. He skids to an abrupt halt as he faces the cold mishmash of a red brick wall.   
_A dead-end._   
A dead-end crammed with trash cans and rotten cardboard boxes. A dead-end that is filled with bitter, ominous-looking shadows and a very unpleasant feeling.  
Like Wei Ying really should not be here.

A dead-end that rings with the sounds of gurgling laughter.   
_Where is the child_ _?_ He slowly makes his way deeper into the alleyway, peering around for any evidence of the child in the dirtied jumper. The gurgling laughter echoes all around him, practically taunting him. “Please, where are you?” he calls, whirling in a circle and gripping his fists tightly. _“Kid?”_ The harsh clang of metal trash cans echoes throughout the alleyway and Wei Ying instantly stares in that direction in a perplexed manner. He's quick enough to see the remainder of the trash cans follow suit and tumble over with audible clatters, spilling their rotten smelling contents onto the dirty ground. Wei Ying retches slightly, pressing his hands over his mouth and nose as he feels bile rising up. To put it quite truthfully, it smells like dead animal carcasses left to rot for weeks on end in the hot sun.

Who knew garbage could possibly smell this bad.  
What little of the broad grey daylight that had streamed into the already dim alley slowly begins to die out as the shadows that had appeared relatively ominous begin to rise up. Wei Ying swears quietly and starts to back away from the shadows that are gradually and clumsily beginning to construct themselves into a thick black wall.  
A wall that dances with crimson eyes and sharp-toothed grins. A wall that mimics the same gurgled out laughter.  
A wall that slowly moves toward him.

“I really should not be here, huh?” he murmurs as he forces out a chuckle, sweating and proceeding to tremble with fear. “I should just… go to my therapy…”  
He forces out another laugh as he backs out of the alleyway and promptly runs away from the wall that is now screaming and wailing.

“ _I am not dealing with this today.”_

  
Despite the barren street and the wall of darkness following noisily and closely behind him, he cannot seem to shake the feeling of being watched.   
The feeling leaves the back of his neck tingling and he all of a sudden feels grimy as he runs. 

  
  


–

  
  


The waiting room of the therapists' office can only be depicted in two words.   
_Stuffy and green_. 

Wei Ying is a man who has zero complaints in life, instead choosing to go with the flow of things and take pleasure in everything as it comes, not really seeming to care for worldly matters. Except if it has something to do with the purchase of radishes or the state of the government and how unfair the system truly is, then he would complain to his heart's content.   
Wei Ying is a man who has zero complaints but at this moment in time, he yearns to do nothing more except complain about the gaudy shade that stains the walls of this very waiting room. A crude shade that causes his eyes to burn and ache with irritation and discomfort and his mind to run in rampant circles until he is buzzing with frustration and dizzy with restless energy. Though it is further paired with the fact that he is presently in a place of his worst nightmares. This is undoubtedly and unquestionably on the same list as the attic back in Lotus Lake District.   
_At least the attic didn't have bumpy looking walls that gave the impression of someone having projectile vomited out mushy peas. Why do people even get this type of wall?_ he remarks to himself with a shiver before tearing his grimace away from the ever irritating wall. Wei Ying glances around and his stare automatically fixes on the receptionist reclining behind a desk made of white timber, a man with a crop of dark hair and an almost arrogant expression on his sharp weasel-like face. A lot different from the glares Wei Ying was often on the receiving end of whenever he did make an effort to turn up. Maybe this time it was warranted since he _had_ stumbled through the glass double doors, red-cheeked and breathing heavily after running away from a literal wall of demon. The grimy feeling hanging around him like death having long since faded away into anxiety and bitterness.   
This was possibly the _tenth_ time of being here and having to meet with the _same_ therapist. The piercing glares from the receptionist practically seemed like an enormous neon welcome sign at this point. He could not possibly fathom as to why they had decided to shift him from one professional to another. Wei Ying had gotten the impression that the last therapist – a lady called Shao Yang – had believed him. She had chosen to take him off the medication and reassured him that she would look into getting him out of the therapy. That she would look for something more paranormal associated that could benefit him more than being compelled to believe he is sick in the head.   
He never got round to hearing back from her again. The letter came in the mail on a rainy Lotus Thursday, typed out on heavy expensive-looking paper in small black letters that marched across the white paper like ants. He was being transferred from Nevernight clinic to Yunmeng mental health clinic with a new therapist called Xu YuHan. He had also been placed onto a different type of medication and would be required to turn up to every single one of his sessions after a letter from the court had been included.   
That evening Wen Qing and Wen Ning had come back to him sitting on the patio steps leading to the back garden with its little muddy pond of water and the dotting of small pink lotus flowers that Wei Ying tended to on his days off. He had been sitting on the patio steps with an opened bottle of red wine placed next to him, gazing morosely into the distance and trying to suck up the last few moments of feeling normal. Or as normal as things could get for him if the nightmares and seeing apparitions was thrown into the mix. It was good whilst it lasted, even if he was never normal to begin with.   
He surmised that being transferred to a different clinic would be less stressful on his journey. From having to ride the light rail all the way to Yunping and then the train to Nevernight city. 

It may have been less stress but he still missed it.   
Taking a long scenic route through Yunping to Lanling and then arriving in Nevernight with its twisting and turning streets and deep red cobblestone roads and streets filled to the brim with cars and people. A place so very different to Lotus where cars were a rare occurrence, and the only accessible road being on the border between Lotus City and Lotus Lake District.   
He idly fiddles with the sleeves of his jumper as he grimaces and finds the receptionist glaring at him once more. Wei Ying quirks an eyebrow in question and glares back, watching as the other males face morphs into a tight-lipped snarl.   
_What is this guy's problem and why does he look like I just deeply offended him_ _?_

Before he can put together another thought, the sound of a door creaking open breaks the silence and he looks up as a voice calls his name.   
“ _Mr Wei?”_   
He unhurriedly rises from his seat as a rather young looking man with a mop of obsidian curls and shining reddish copper eyes, dressed in a smoky grey suit holds the wooden door open and peers over at him with a light smile. Wei Ying sighs quietly as Xu YuHan beckons him over, disappearing into the room once he reluctantly and sluggishly moves from where he is rooted, promptly throwing a look of profound disdain at the receptionist who is halfway up from his seat. He nudges the door further open and steps into the large office, watching as the therapist darts around picking up sheets of paper and positioning them upon an oak desk in a neat stack.   
Xu YuHan glances back at him, breaking into a wide grin that shows a very sharp and very white pair of canines before turning around and gesturing for him to sit in a slightly worn brown armchair facing another just as worn armchair. “Please sit. I'll be with you in a few minutes, I must go and retrieve some papers from the printer.” Wei Ying nods and shifts over to the armchair, sitting down and grimacing at the groans of aged leather that has been sat on far too many times. Wei Ying watches as the other man rushes past, muttering to himself as he exits the office and pulls the door shut with a low click. 

Silence falls throughout the room and he exhales loudly as he shrugs his heavy winter coat off, before draping it over the back of the chair. Wei Ying settles into the seat and looks around the area. Thankfully this room doesn't have the same sickening shade of walls that the waiting room has. These walls are instead a faint peaceful azure. It's probably the one and only thing that he likes about having to come here, he can just stare at the pretty blue walls and feel slightly more relaxed instead of having to respond to most of the therapist's questions. He continues to look around the room, spying tiny knick-knacks dotted here and there on bookshelves, and a neat oak desk stacked with piles of papers and files, a small bowl of individually wrapped candies, a photo frame –sporting a picture of Xu YuHan and a slightly taller man with stern red eyes– and a rather large aquarium fixed to the wall near the left side of the desk. Fish of many different colours yet small in size serenely drift through the deep blue-tinted waters, some disappearing into the cranium of a bleached-white skull which has been placed haphazardly at the bottom of the tank in the corner and is half-hidden by swaying blades of emerald green waterweeds and tiny white stones that are all varying in shades of white and size.   
His gaze flits away from the large aquarium and up to the wide expanse of glass window that looks out onto a bleak car park, a lone sleek mortuary van sits in the distance. A few metal trolleys are lined up next to it, cloth draped over each one despite the fact that they are empty of bodies. 

He swallows thickly as a single shiver runs down his spine. Should he bother asking himself whether that child was a ghost or not? _A ghost in broad daylight_ _?_ Wei Ying frowns slightly at this. _Weird_. He was only used to seeing these sorts of apparitions at night when they decided to come out and play or on the rare occasion at the largest lake in the Lotus town district he had grown up in as a child. _But a ghost that powerful in broad daylight_? Very unusual.   
That same strange feeling from before slowly begins to seep over him like thick oil. Grimy and cold, greasy and dirty. The feeling of being watched despite there only being emptiness for miles is back once more and it's enough for his breath to hitch in alarm.   
He quickly propels himself up from the leather armchair which squeaks in protest and slowly moves over to one of the many bookshelves, looking for a means of distraction. 

He probably won't find any means of distraction in books that are about psychology and medicine judging from the titles stamped on the thick spines but anything is better than nothing. Jiang Cheng would have definitely yelled at him if he was here right now, or gone into one of his long rants concerning Freudian methods of psychoanalysis. Wei Ying gives a quiet chuckle as he lifts one of the many books down from the shelf. A thick volume with a dark blue cover and the words “ _The History of Psychological Manipulation_ ” stamped on the front in bold silver letters. He flips the cover open and scrunches his nose as the smell of old dusty books permeates the air. It's enough for his eyes to water as he shortly closes the book and places it back on its shelf before he sneezes.   
Wei Ying lets out a light groan and shakes his head quickly, before shifting away from the tall bookshelf and soon enough finding himself in front of the large glass aquarium which takes up most of the vast stretch of pale blue office wall. He idly watches the fish dart around like colourful arrows, glittering in the light that streams in through the wide window and also pours down from the fluorescent bulbs as he fumbles with the sleeves of his jumper.   
The office door clicks open softly and Xu YuHan comes inside, clutching a few papers and a slight frown creasing his features before pausing as he catches sight of the once occupied seat. “ _Wh?”_ He glances around quickly before his gaze fixes on Wei Ying and he smiles brightly. “Good to see you again, Mr Wei.”  
Wei Ying nods as he slowly makes his way back over to the armchair and lowers himself into it. “You too, Xu YuHan.” _Not_. 

His smile widens slightly and he pushes the door shut before making his way over to the desk and placing the papers down on the already large stack. Xu YuHan quickly picks up a notebook and pen before coming to sit down opposite Wei Ying, bringing out a pair of glasses that he places on the bridge of his nose before flipping open the notebook to a blank page and crossing one leg over the other. “How was your journey today? You were late…” he inquires as he looks up from the notebook and regards Wei Ying, who fidgets under his stare.   
He sighs softly and nods as he pulls at his sleeves, before finally settling on crossing his arms. “It was okay. The light rail was a bit crowded... but it's early morning so it's to be expected.” _I also just really did not want to come since you will not listen to me unless I say something that you want to hear_.   
He doesn't say this but he clenches his fists which are hidden, nails digging into the smooth skin of his palm and leaving behind crescent marks.   
  
Xu YuHan nods and leans forward slightly. “You seem a little tired... Have you been taking the medications I prescribed and sleeping regularly?”   
“Yeah. But I've still been having nightmares, a lot more recently,” Wei Ying replies, shrugging as he lies through his teeth. Lying just seems to get easier and easier when it comes to him asking, whatever keeps him happy and stops him from prescribing even more medications. Yet Wei Ying can't lie about the nightmares.  
The therapist raises his eyebrows and clicks his pen as he notes something down in the notebook. “ _More nightmares recently_? Are these childhood memories?”  
He stiffens as an image of crimson moonlight flickers through his mind and he is suddenly assaulted by the phantom smell of iron and musty walls. The icy cold touches of pale hands in crimson moonlight. The voices that begged and taunted him. Just a remembrance.   
Just a nightmare that won't leave him alone. 

“Obviously.”  
A heavy silence falls between them as the therapist nods and notes something else down.   
“I'm going to write a prescription for you to take to the pharmacist to up the dosage of your medication.”

“ _You–!”_ Wei Ying scowls at Xu YuHan, nails digging even harder into his palms.   
“Mr Wei, this is for your own benefit. _Adlucinatio_ will be able to stop the nightmares as well as help with dealing with your insomnia, anxiety and hallucinations. You may not think this is helping but it is. You need to take your medication.” The therapist fixes him with an unimpressed look and readjusts his glasses, lenses catching the glare of the fluorescent bulbs above. “I do not appreciate being lied to, particularly when I'm aiming to support you.”  
“I… I don't think I'm ill… I think what you're trying to diagnose me with is a bunch of bullshit…” Wei Ying spits out, watching as the man opposite him snorts and proceeds to laugh, settling back into his chair.   
“ _You_? _Not ill_? With the things that you have told me in our prior sessions and what has been written in your file, Mr Wei..? _Seeing apparitions? Having visions? Being able to see the past? These nightmares? Your experience as a child with the attic_?   
  
“Forgive me for overstepping your boundaries, but it sounds like you should have been sectioned years ago… It sounds like you're still trying to process witnessing the loss of your parents after all these years,” he pauses, laughing at the look of bewilderment on Wei Ying's face. “Now, I'm not supposed to give my opinion but, despite the fact that what you went through as a child was rather traumatic… I'm personally not surprised that your aunt threatened to send you away.”  
“I… You…” Wei Ying stares at him, his eyes blown wide and skin a few shades paler than normal as a sudden nauseating feeling passes over him. 

_Deep down it's true. Deep down you know how crazy it really does sound. Even if you can see these things. Even if you can see through the veil… No one will ever believe you_.   
Yet Wen Ning and Wen Qing believe him. They didn't question him, they just accepted it straight away. They are the only ones who believe him...   
And maybe that's enough.   
The therapist gives a soft laugh and uncrosses his legs as he leans forward, staring at Wei Ying intently. “The look on your face… Now here's what's going to happen, I will send an email to the pharmaceutical department to get you a higher dosage of Adlucinatio, you will pick it up when it's ready for you. I want you to start actually taking your medication and we will meet again next Wednesday. Okay?”

“Okay.”  
He blinks and Xu YuHan grins back at him, a flash of sharp incisors before he closes his notebook and withdraws a silver pocket from the breast pocket of his blazer.   
“Twenty minutes left. Would you like a cup of tea, Mr Wei? Some candy?” Wei Ying nods slowly as he looks away, gradually unclenching his fists that have turned white as Xu YuHan gives a satisfied sigh, pockets his watch as he gets up and makes his way over to a cupboard at the far end of the office. Wei Ying pulls his sleeves up and finds his hands slightly stained with his own blood and four small crescent-shaped marks on both of his palms. He inhales and exhales shakily, wiping his hands on the black material of his jumper and nibbling on his bottom lip absentmindedly. He would have to put the jumper in the washing machine when he got home. Thank goodness it's black.   
He glances up at the therapist as he comes back over with two steaming bone-white cups of tea, passing one to Wei Ying who reluctantly accepts it, before placing his teacup on the flat arm of the armchair and going to retrieve the small bowl of candy he had sighted earlier.

The now smiling therapist returns with the candy bowl and offers it to Wei Ying, who again _reluctantly_ takes a piece before he sits down opposite him once more. Wei Ying gazes down at the piece of candy wrapped in white paper balanced in the palm of his hand. He fumbles with it, squeezing slightly and feeling the sphere-shaped piece within. Xu YuHan clears his throat after a moment, placing the bowl on the opposite arm of the chair before picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip. “Mm… This is some good tea…” he glances over at Wei Ying's cup that remains untouched and balanced in his lap, the scalding porcelain doing little to alleviate the chill that has made itself at home deep within the pit of his stomach like a seed. “Mr Wei, drink your tea before it gets cold. It's a special blend I prepared just for you.”  
Wei Ying slowly slips the piece of candy into the pocket of his jeans – knowing he won't eat it later and will most likely toss it into the bin like he usually does at the end of every session – and slowly raises the cup of tea up, staring down at its contents which has taken a rather murky reddish-brown hue. 

It doesn't _look_ like tea. It doesn't even _smell_ like tea.   
“What's _in_ it?”  
He glances up at the therapist, immediately seeing that his grin seems to widen like a Cheshire cat and he's watching him _carefully_. “Something _special_. You'll like it, _I promise_.”  
Wei Ying frowns slightly and lifts the teacup closer to his mouth despite the voice in the back of his mind telling him not to drink it, noticing the slight iron tang to it and something else. Something acrid. Acrid and bitter enough to make his nose wrinkle and bile rise up in the back of his throat. Xu YuHan lowers the cup in his hands, watching and waiting carefully.   
  
And not a moment too late the familiar sound of a phone ringing echoes throughout the room and Wei Ying starts, spilling some of the hot tea down his front before winching and setting the cup down quickly. He reaches into his coat pocket just as Xu YuHan makes a noise of objection and brings out the ringing phone, instantly noticing Wen Ning's contact name – _‘Xiao-Ning’_ flashing on the screen. “I need to get this.”  
He answers before Xu YuHan can protest once more and brings it to his ear, hearing the hustle-bustle of a busy café and the hubba-bub of conversation on the other end of the line. “Wen Ning? What is it?”

  
  


–

  
  


Getting up from the armchair had been easy. Putting his coat on and turning to look at Xu YuHan had been a relief, despite noticing the dark look that had crossed over the therapist's features. Twisting and turning them into a terrifying grimace that had made Wei Ying swallow, watching the way his copper eyes had darted down to the abandoned cup of tea. The grey-eyed male had bowed his head quickly, excusing himself as he tugged his satchel on and reached for the door handle.   
“Mr Wei.”  
And then somehow he was pushing his way through the wooden door of _‘Water Lily’_ café with its fogged up glass windows. Hearing the golden bell jingle from above, the overwhelming scent of ground coffee immediately making itself present. He blinks around the crowded room with its plush purple-green interior and groups of people seated at the many tables and booths. Of course, it was bound to be crowded with the café being based right around the corner from the University of Yunmeng. His gaze lands on Wen Ning, a towering six-foot man who is currently flushed from the strain of fumbling with the cash register, taking down orders and glancing over at his glaring boss every so often. That man is enough to instil fear into Wen Ning's heart, despite the obvious height difference.   
Wei Ying gives a soft sigh and goes back to glancing around the room once more, this time looking for a table or booth seat that isn't occupied with students glancing over booklets and discussing studying techniques. An uncomfortable feeling settles on his shoulders as he thinks back to his two years of uni studying early childhood education, wondering how he was able to make it through that stressful period; especially with having to leave Lotus Lake and take up residency in a crummy rundown looking apartment with various damp patches on the ceiling and foreboding tension that seemed to permanently hang in the air, oppressive and choking. Even the landlady had seemed a little on edge when she had been showing him around, looking rather queasy and refusing to enter certain rooms, before hastily leaving the apartment and tossing the keys to him. The apartment was soaked with and leaking resentful energy, something darker dwelling just underneath the surface. Watching and waiting. Wei Ying had decided to do what he did best when dealing with something paranormal, turning a blind eye. 

If he acted like it wasn't there then eventually it would go away or he would get used to it just like in the past. So what if the neighbours saw the flitting dark shadows in the windows, remembering the fates of the last occupiers and grew concerned for him, or if his friends and ex-girlfriend noticed the uneasy feeling paired with its icy temperature no matter how high the heat was set to in the apartment. He could just smile and shrug it off, though it seemed that whatever dwelled in the apartment was just about sick of being ignored for an entire year. Most days after that Wei Ying would wake up with an immense pressure on his chest and not be able to breathe. Most days the oppressive feeling of the apartment lingered around him, slipping its debilitated arms around him in an embrace that did not bring comfort nor relief but instead brought lingering depressive episodes, intense bouts of anger and illnesses that would knock at him daily. Even when he was running errands and attending classes these feelings would not vanish, instead choosing to hang over him like an ominous black cloud. The uneasy tension paired with the slamming of doors and dishware being thrown and broken against the walls, the looming black horned shadows pouring over him with their glowing white eyes and mouths hanging wide open. Yet he still tried his best to ignore it all even if it was a wonder how he was able to eat, sleep or even study half the time. 

The second year of uni was the year that Wen Ning and Wen Qing had decided to approach him, striking a long-lasting friendship and soon after asking if he wanted to move in with them. The second year of uni was also the year that the Wen siblings had found him lying in a pool of his own blood and immediately called an ambulance.   
  
_“Wei-Ge?”_  
He blinks at the sound of a familiar voice calling out to him, barely suppressing a shudder as he forces the flood of memories back. Wen Ning peers at him with large anxious dark brown eyes and waves a hand in front of his face, opening his mouth to call out to him once more. Wei Ying sucks in a breath and smiles over at the man hovering in front of him like a protective bird.  
“Xiao-Ning…”  
Wen Ning's eyebrows quirk upwards slightly and he scans him over quickly before clearing his throat and pointing over to a recently cleared booth table by one of the many fogged up windows. “Wei-Ge looks exhausted, go and sit down.”  
Wei Ying makes a soft noise of protest before quietly chuckling as Wen Ning fixes him with a pointed stare, readjusting the full serving tray he's holding with one hand and then all but shepherds him through the maze of tables and into the booth. He settles down into one of the plush cushioned seats with a quiet huff, watching as the taller man sets the serving tray down on the buffed mahogany surface of the table and then takes the seat opposite him, pulling the tray closer. Wei Ying pulls his satchel off and watches as Wen Ning gets to work, lifting one of the steaming mugs of hot chocolate up from the tray and gently placing it on the table and beginning to decorate it with whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles before sliding it over to him with a small smile.  
“Xiao-Ning seems to be in a good mood today,” he notes as he accepts the mug with a small noise of thanks and watches the man opposite begin to decorate the second mug. Once he's finished he pushes the tray to the side and glances over at Wei Ying as he lifts the mug up. “It's been a really good day so far and the boss seems really happy with how business is going.”  
Wei Ying raises his eyebrows as he carefully plucks one of the marshmallows up from the mug and places it in his mouth, “That's him _happy?_ He looks like he wants to murder you half the time.”  
Wen Ning rolls his eyes and takes a quick sip, setting the mug down before glancing around the busy café and sighing, “The influx of students from the university is really good for business, more money is coming in and if he's happy then it keeps him off my back.” He shrugs and after a few moments looks over at Wei Ying who's toying with the slowly melting cream, a slight frown tugging at his features. “Wei-Ge?”   
“Hm?” he gives another huff and takes to cupping the mug between his pale hands, relief soaking through him as the warmth staves off the uncomfortable chill that runs up and down his spine as he glances over at his friend. “Are you alright?”

Wen Ning frowns at him, “I should be asking you that, you seem a little out of it. Is everything alright?”  
Wei Ying shrugs and looks away. “Therapy does that to a person…” he brushes off the question with a smile and clears his throat. _Now is not the time._ “Anyways, Wen Qing said you wanted to talk to me about something? What's so important that you couldn't have left me a note? Or even a text?”  
Wen Ning looks unimpressed and gives a dry laugh, crossing his arms in front of him. “You're lazy when it comes to replying to notes and text messages. I can barely get a reply out of you half the time and _we live in the same house_.”  
“ _Aiyah…_ Point taken… No need to be so rude,” he waves a dismissive hand before tutting and fixing him with a pointed stare. “You're giving me Wen Qing vibes and that's scary enough. Just tell me what it is and get to the point already.”  
Wen Ning's unimpressed glare is instantly replaced by a wounded pout, “She's _my sister_ , what do you expect?” Wei Ying looks at him reproachfully causing him to give a slight yelp that earns him a few curious glances from the surrounding tables. He flushes slightly and huffs, quickly picking up his mug and peering at Wei Ying over the rim. “Stop looking at me like _that_ _!_ I'll get to the point just stop.”  
“Trying to hide behind your mug is not going to stop me from looking like this, _Ning-Ying_.”

Wen Ning slams his mug down, splashing hot chocolate all over the dark surface and glowering at Wei Ying. “Don't call me like that.”  
A glower that is automatically countered by a fond laugh and raised eyebrows. “Well?”  
He seems to deflate and his usual anxious nature is back as he looks away and begins to fumble with the mug, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I was talking with A-Yu last night and he mentioned that his parents went to White Lake a few nights ago… And well… They claimed that they saw this hooded figure coming up from the water or something, just like in the stories.”  
Wei Ying fixes him with an incredulous expression and snorts, "I call bullshit–”

“Wei-Ge–”  
“Nu-uh. Those stories were made up by parents to keep their children out of trouble and make them come home straight away,” he pauses and shakes his head. “Even Aunt Yu and Uncle Fengmian used to tell them to Jiang Cheng, Shijie and I when we were really young. Those stories have been around for yonks, especially recently with this whole murder trail going on. You should know that, Wen Ning.”   
“Wei-Ge…”  
“Uh-uh, funny joke but we've been to the lake plenty of times and haven't seen _anything_.”  
“We may not have seen anything but you've definitely seen _something_ there.”  
Wei Ying's eyes widen slightly and he stares at Wen Ning. “Th… That was only small things… Like orbs and the spirits of children who fell in… Plus we've never been there in the dead of night… You're expecting me to humour you on this hunched _whatever_ and the _lady of White Lake_? _Seriously_?” Wen Ning stares at him solemnly, hands stilling against his mug. 

“You… Stop looking at me like that… You aren't getting me on board at all. I'm calling bullshit on this until I have seen some proof.”  
Wen Ning rolls his eyes and glares at him.  
“You–”   
“What proof?” a voice interrupts, causing Wei Ying and Wen Ning to look away from each other and at the owner of the voice. Mo Xuanyu stares back at them, a bright smile present on his handsome features and his arm hooked through Nie Huaisang's - who looks a lot smaller and paler than normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side-notes for end-notes  
> ✧ Shào (young) Yáng (sun)  
> ✧ Xǔ (a surname) Yǔ (rain) Hǎn (cliff)  
> ✧ Wei Ying didn't attend therapy for a while and ended up having to go to court at some point (more will be explained later)  
> ✧ More about the apartment and events that transpired within will be covered in much more detail later on  
> ✧ ONCE AGAIN: For this fic, I chose to keep Wei Ying at the height he was when he came back as MXY!WWX, so MXY and WWX are the same height here and WN is a big friendly giant (maybe I might put together a height chart that I will be using throughout the fic, I'll think about it)  
> (I definitely put a height chart together and it's terrifying)  
> ✧ Comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading so far!  
> If you wanna come and yell at me or just say hey then you can find me over at [ughwwx](https://twitter.com/ughwwx) on Twitter


	4. The Makings Of A Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion and plans being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late update but here you guys go, this chapter is mostly dialogue and not much action going on but lots of information will be spilt that is relevant to the story.  
> Today's chapter was beta'd by Liz. Thank you hun <3  
> Enjoy reading and thank you to those who commented on the last chapter!

The urban legend of The Lady of White Lake goes that many years ago, a husband and his young wife had taken a small boat out from the coast of Yunping's lake and sailed to the middle. It had been his suggestion and he had pointed out that the weather that very day was exceptionally beautiful. Clear blue skies as far as the eye could see and not a single cloud in sight, the sun shining brightly from overhead. The wife had taken a single glance out of the window and nodded, beginning to pack a picnic basket and chattering away excitedly. She was happy to be spending time with her husband who had only ever been a bitter and angry man, seeming to retreat further into himself and become less trusting as their marriage progressed. He had grown jealous and heard many rumours about his wife from the townsfolk who preferred to make up mindless gossip to pass the days by. Deep down he had begun to grow suspicious about these rumours of his wife being promiscuous with the towns Daoist priest – a handsome young man dressed in robes of deep blue and white, with eyes that twinkled like bright stars plucked from the heavens and armed with both a white Fu Chen whisk and his extensive knowledge of literature, music and Daoism. It was easy to see what made him so engaging, especially with how kind and helpful he was. The husband, driven by a haze of jealousy on that very day, took a boat out to the centre of the lake and confronted his wife about these rumours, growing enraged when she swiftly denied them. She claimed that the town's people liked to talk and make up speculations, she spoke of how things like this were forbidden back in her town within the clouds. He allowed his mind to become clouded by his own jealousy, anger, insecurities and judgement and instead of listening, he decided to drown her in the lake and leave her body to the inhabitants within. 

Inhabitants who were made up of thick dark resentment which had built from many corpses being left to rot away at the bottom of the lake.   
It is said that the husband was so consumed by his rage and jealousy that he tracked down and slit the Daoist priests' throat, fleeing the town soon after once he had come to his senses. The townsfolk queried the disappearance of the couple and the town's priest, noting that the husband had left alone and seemed to be in a rush. They found the body of the Daoist priest soon after and the townsfolk mourned, giving him a proper burial.   
But it wasn't until a few years later that a foreboding darkness spread throughout the town and a beautiful spirit clothed in the misty white of the cold moonlight rose up from the unsettlingly still waters. They had called her 'Madam White Lake' and noticed that she seemed to look disconsolate as she circled the lake, picking out a tune on her silver Qin that was haunting to the ear and left the hairs of the townsfolk standing. A melody filled with the sound of spirit bells ringing in the distance, a song of humourless laughter and of deep longing. Longing for a life she once had, a love that could have been filled with warmth, happiness and content. Longing for a man with eyes that seemed to hold the night sky. He seemed to treat her better than her own husband, offering her comfort and warm words, the gentle brush of a warm hand against her cheek to wipe away the tears once shed. Had she really done something wrong? Accepting comfort and the warm words of another over the harsh treatment of her husband? 

She continued to circle the lake night after night, plucking out the same tune on her silver Qin. It was haunting to the ear and still left the hairs of the townsfolk standing, yet now they couldn't sleep despite how hard they tried. It was a melody infused with the sound of spirit bells ringing in the distance, a humourless laugh and a voice of longing. Longing for a life she once had, a love that could have been filled with warmth, happiness and content. Yearning for a man with eyes that seemed to hold the night sky, and a longing for the one who harmed her and the Daoist priest to pay the consequences of his actions.   
And soon after, the consequences were paid when the resentful, hungry spirits rose up from the deep pool and spread across the town, painting it dark with the spilt crimson blood of those within. Spreading across the land until they reached a small inn tucked away on the outskirts of Lanling city where the husband had decided to stay the night and take refuge from the heavy rain. Intoxicated from a night of heavy drinking, he did not feel the icy tendrils coiling themselves around his legs and body like inky black chains. He only awoke with a cry when they gave a sharp tug, razor edges digging through clothing and piercing into his skin like blades slicing through paper, leaving a bloodstained trail along the way as he was dragged back to the town where his sins had sat waiting for him for many years like finely aged wine. The town seemed to come alive once more under the light of a crimson moon, the corpses of the townsfolk lifting themselves up from their blood-soaked bed sheets and crowding out into the streets, guttural cheers and whispers from torn out throats echoing as the man was pulled towards the frozen-over lake bank. Madam White Lake had watched with gleaming silver eyes and the faintest of smiles as he was thrown into the waters, the chains wrapping around his wrists and becoming heavier and heavier, therefore, forcing him underneath the cold water. Dragged under the ravenous spirits who hadn't feasted in centuries and were determined to keep him in the deep and unleash the same fate upon him. 

_“A life for a life,”_ she had murmured before circling the lake once more, plucking out the same tune and calling for the Daoist priest.  
Yet he didn't come. 

If any story features a manic husband who drowns his seemingly innocent wife and murders the town's helpful priest, then the people coming up with and spreading these stories truly do have a screw loose or too much time on their hands. Especially if it's just based on stories told over campfires or at bedtimes to children who had misbehaved during the day with the intention of scaring them into behaving themselves and never going too close to the lake, never straying too far from the correct path. Stories with no subsequent proof based on times where written articles documenting important events had long since faded or hadn't been written down at all.   
As a child, the same story – _except a more child-friendly edition_ – had been told to the Jiang siblings and Wei Ying over cups of warm milk with honey before bed by Aunt Yu, warning them on what would happen if they chose to stray from the correct path and instead chose to misbehave. This warning was usually followed by a particularly sharp scowl towards Wei Ying that Uncle Fengmian would hastily jump in and reprimand her on.   
The warning being that if they chose to stray too far and become troublesome after dusk had settled or at any point during the day, the haunting sounds of a silver qin would steer them towards the ever still waters of Yunping's lake where Madam would be waiting to pull them into and under the waters, and never let them leave. Deep down Wei Ying had suspected that she had hoped these stories to be true so that Madam White Lake would drag him under and Aunt Yu would finally be free of the ‘disappointment’ and ‘emotional baggage’ he had apparently brought onto them when Uncle Fengmian had hurriedly plucked the wailing three-year-old Wei Ying from the confines of a cot. A cot within a home drenched in the heavy scent of blood and fuzzy memories of a popcorn ceiling, the blurry smiles of his mother and father, gardenia and honeysuckle smelling hugs, and the space-themed mobile that had hung above said cot with its plush rockets and alien ships. 

As the years went by he learned to stop asking questions about the trivial stories told of the Lady of the Lake and instead, raised a dismissive hand to them and chalked it down to bullshit based upon the accidental deaths of the many children who had fallen in over the years and not been able to make it back to the lake bank. Instead of letting a silly ghost story that lacked plausible proof spread, they should have focused on ensuring there was a safety rail and that someone was always present to make sure that no more children fell in. 

–

“So what proof?” Mo Xuanyu queries, smile turned down at the edges slightly at the lack of answers as he glances between Wen Ning and Wei Ying and quirks an eyebrow, beginning to unzip his khaki parka and shrug out of it.  
Wen Ning lets out a frustrated huff, shooting a short glare in the direction of his best friend – who scowls in return – before turning to face Mo Xuanyu with a slightly irritated expression. “Yu-Ge… He thinks the story of the lake is a bunch of nonsense because it lacks physical and discernible proof.”  
“Just say it's a bunch of _bullshit_ instead of putting big words into my mouth!” Wei Ying snaps, grunting exasperatedly as Xuanyu shakes his head and shoves him further into the booth, gently seating Huaisang next to the ruffled looking man before sitting down opposite them next to Wen Ning, who is once again fumbling with his mug of hot chocolate that has long since lost the majority of its heat.   
“You wouldn't even let me get a full sentence out!” Wen Ning snaps back, looking rather harassed and drawn.  
“Because it's a bunch of bullshit!”  
_“You–!”  
_“Can the both of you just stop acting like little children for once? We are in public, people are staring and it's embarrassing,” Huaisang chastises, throwing a disapproving look at the two bickering men who promptly begin to whine and pout.  
Xuanyu leans back into the cushioned seat and surveys them both with a small smile before settling on Wei Ying and cooing teasingly, “Obviously he'd try to deny its existence if it hasn't tried to _‘attack’_ him yet or paraded in front of him and said ‘ _Look at me! I'm a ghosty-goo’_.”

 _“Hey!”  
_Xuanyu waves his hand dismissively. “Now, now, no need to be so coy and defensive, _little ghost_. You know it's true.”  
“Uh, let's not do that, okay… Every time you open your mouth it's either to say something inappropriate or to tease Wei-Ge…” Wen Ning complains, glowering slightly at the man next to him. “I have to wonder whether you can actually hear yourself sometimes.”  
“Isn't that why you're friends with me?” Mo Xuanyu replies, flashing a cheeky smirk at Wen Ning. “And I can. I sound amazing! Thanks for caring!”  
“I'm only friends with you because Wei-Ge and Sang-Ge are friends with you,” Wen Ning replies with a huff as he takes a sip from his mug, turning away as Xuanyu's smirk stretches into a wide grin.  
“Aww! See? We're friends regardless and I make pretty good points, especially about _Mr-I-Can-See-Casper-The-Friendly-Ghost-Wei_!”  
“I take copyrights for that name and will sue you for slander and defamation,” Wei Ying mutters darkly, rolling his eyes and frowning. He can already feel a headache coming on and today is just not the day to be dealing with someone who resembles a more annoying version of him. Personality-wise so to speak. 

“You and what lawyer, pretty boy?”  
He groans and Huaisang sighs tiredly, wrapping his soft purple fleece jacket around himself and settling against Wei Ying, who welcomes this familiar warm weight and throws a reproachful look at Xuanyu. “Don't be a dick, Yu-Xiong.”  
He lets out a particularly jocular laugh as he raises his eyebrows, “It's not being a dick if it's true, A-Sang. You should know this by now.” Huaisang shifts slightly and fixes him with a blank look before dropping his head down against Wei Ying's shoulder and koala hugging his arm. Xuanyu's eyes harden slightly at the movement and he clicks his tongue. “Whatever…” before turning to face Wen Ning quickly and fixing him with a highly inquisitive look. “Did you tell him? Did you? Please tell me you did.”  
Wen Ning tilts his head to the side and squints at him in slight confusion before his mouth falls open into a small ‘o’ shape. “We're still on this?”  
“Yes, we are still on _this._ _This_ is the reason why I asked you to get _Ghost Wei_ to come along,” he announces firmly as he hurriedly unzips his olive green backpack, pulling out a black manila envelope and placing it down on the buffed table top. He hurriedly moves his hands away from it as if the envelope had suddenly scorched him.   
“I'm sure _Wei-Ge_ would have come if you'd asked him yourself,” Wen Ning mutters, putting emphasis on the name and glancing down at the folder before looking over to Huaisang and Wei Ying for confirmation.  
“He wouldn't,” Huaisang states, sleepily curling into the man next to him.  
“I wouldn't,” Wei Ying nods in agreement, shifting to accommodate Huaisang's small size and smiling fondly when he gives a happy sigh. Wen Ning visibly deflates and Mo Xuanyu beams at him.  
“Yet you're here!”

Wei Ying frowns. “Yes. Under false pretences that I shall proceed to be bitter about later.”  
“Wei-Ge…”  
A heavy silence falls around them and Huaisang peers through his long soot-black lashes at the folder before sighing, “I already know what is in the folder, but what's in the folder Yu-Xiong?”  
“Well, I'm certainly very glad you asked A-Sang!” Xuanyu states cheerfully, unwinding the thread that secures the clasp of the envelope together and tipping out a small stack of multiple glossy black and white sheets of paper. “I present to you, _evidence!_ Ta-Da! Tell me I'm amazing!”   
Huaisang groans and Wen Ning's eyes widen slightly. Wei Ying all but lets out a choked “ _You've got to be kidding me_.”  
“What's the problem?” Xuanyu asks, mink grey eyes wide and innocent looking. “You wanted evidence, didn't you?”  
This has to be some sort of game, some sort of prank. He can't be for real. But it can't be a game when this envelope and these scattered photos radiate such bad energy that leaves him feeling weighed down and covered with an icy cold sweat that causes him to begin shivering despite the warm additional layers of dark clothing he had pulled on earlier that morning and the warmth radiating from Huaisang.  
_Shit.  
  
_Wei Ying stares down at the scattered monochrome photos incredulously, eyebrows raised high. “ _You–_!”  
Huaisang squeezes Wei Ying's bicep gently as he lifts his head and pulls one of the many scattered photos towards him, lifting it up and showing it to Wei Ying. It instantly hinders his outburst and for a moment all he can do is stare and feel his heart begin to pick up a swift pace. The photo depicts a still image of a large clearing, a lake situated in the middle that reflects the shining moon from above perfectly, and thousands upon thousands of shining orbs which are dotted around the lake. If someone were to not be looking properly, it would surely resemble fairy lights strung up haphazardly around the perimeter.  
“Some people say that this lake is actually a portal to the heavenly realm or one that goes straight to hell… That the still waters actually turn into a mirror that spirits and those who can see such things are able to step through… One of da ge's old friends who used to bring his younger brother with him would talk about it a lot when we were kids.” He pauses and gives a soft laugh that sounds rather hollow. “I remember asking so many questions at one point that he said if I kept asking… my mind's eye would never be able to close and I would end up becoming sensitive to these kinds of things. That I would deeply regret it just like he did.”  
Wen Ning glances up from the photos and gazes over at Huaisang curiously, before glaring at Xuanyu who had made a small noise of scepticism. “He was like Wei-Ge?”  
“To some extent, yes. But he couldn't really communicate with spirits and he couldn't see them, though he knew they were there. Instead, he was very talented with precognition but it came with its own set of vices and burdens obviously.” Huaisang sighs and glances between all of them, looking rather downcast.  
“And the story of the lake… Did he tell you that? Who is this guy? Was the brother the same?” Wei Ying questions, gently gripping onto the man's sleeve and tugging on it with a drawn-out whine when he doesn't get an answer straight away. _“A-Sang?”  
_Huaisang nods – not really seeming to answer the questions – but other than that remains silent as he sets the photo down and picks up another. Wei Ying is quick to notice that this one clearly depicts a shimmering orb hanging near the edge of the lake and a hunched figure dressed in the oily darkness of the night is half risen from the still waters. Though it is a rather grainy shot, it's rather easy to make out the dark outline of this mysterious figure. His mouth goes dry the longer he stares down at it and all of a sudden the heavy rotten taste of iron blooms on the back of his tongue, bitter and foreboding. Whatever this entails, it is bad news. It's beginning to look like one gigantic can of blood and guts just waiting to be opened up and spilt out, and Wei Ying wants nothing to do with it. Especially with the way his heart is pounding in his throat, his skin prickling with cold sweat, stomach flipping nauseously and the encroaching headache is rearing its head like an angry snake, all ready to turn into one hell of a migraine that will definitely leave him with a heavy nosebleed and cause Wen Qing to have a go at him. _Great. What else can possibly go wrong today?_

“You can't be serious…” Wei Ying chokes out, clutching the side of his head and staring at Xuanyu.  
Xuanyu smirks back, a mischievous glint to his eyes that Wei Ying really does not like the look of one bit. “Do you really expect my parents to lie about these kinds of things? Especially about the lake? And when ghost hunting is basically their entire life? They aren't ones to lie and fake these things.” He sobers up a bit as he takes to gazing down at the photos instead. “They went there a few nights ago and stayed just until 4 am. Around 3 am they both saw a woman rise from the lake clothed in these ancient white robes and she was carrying a silver Qin… It looked like she'd walked right out of one of those _wuxia_ novels that A-Sang reads.” (Huaisang blushes at this.) “They told me that when she had started to circle the lake and play, a deep sadness seemed to permeate across the area. It was strong enough to take hold of my mother and leave her weeping, and my father had to keep her from walking out into the lake. She was struggling against him really hard just to get there but he managed to stop her.”  
Xuanyu lifts his heavy gaze up from the photos and gazes into the distance. “At close to around 4 am, my father noticed a hooded figure rising up from the lake and heading into the woods, he managed to get some photos and then they heard some pretty weird screeching noises and my mother was acting really odd, so he decided to get them both out of there and get the photos developed at the darkroom.”  
A chill runs down Wei Ying's spine but he ignores it and looks away from the photos, instead at Wen Ning and Nie Huaisang's faces that have both drained of any significant colour to the point of looking grey and at Mo Xuanyu who looks rather grave and lost in his own thoughts. He heaves a sigh and pushes the photos away, straightening up as he glances at them all individually before turning away and eventually fixing his attention on the mug of hot chocolate that has long since gone cold and now just sits there on the buffed mahogany surface. Another shiver makes its way down his spine and he finds that the slither of pale skin that isn't covered by the sleeve of his woollen jumper is covered entirely with goose bumps. 

This is really not good. He pushes down the nausea that threatens to rise up his throat and overwhelm him before giving another sigh that comes out shaky. He pulls the sleeves of his jumper over his clenched fists and takes to gazing at Xuanyu suspiciously. “Why are you even bringing this up to me? You proved your point that the stories are true, what more are you looking for?” Mo Xuanyu looks up at him quickly before opening his mouth to speak but Huaisang interrupts, voice quiet and looking even more tired than he did earlier.  
“We want to see whether we can capture this hunched figure or at least film it and know whether it's actually real and not just some weirdo dressing up and parading around at night, Wei-Xiong… But mainly to experience _this_ for ourselves…”  
“ _We?_ But _we've_ been to the lake plenty of times and haven't seen _anything._ You have your definitive proof that the lady of the lake is real now. Why are you trying to meddle when you don't know what you're getting into? When there is a murder trail happening and a body was discovered so close by? When this figure _could be the murderer?_ ”  
Xuanyu sighs and crosses his arms, fixing Wei Ying with a pointed look. “The murder trail has been going on for decades now. No one knows for sure who's behind it… Yet that's usually because any investigations end in a cold case…”

Wei Ying gives him a sharp look, watching as he grimaces slightly and looks away. “ _And_? Usually, I would be up for something like this, but we don't know what we're getting ourselves into. I have a bad feeling about it as a whole anyway…” he pauses and looks over at Huaisang who is fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. “A-Sang, your _meimei_ has been missing for _three months_ now, yet you're _still_ planning to go after something that you don't know is safe or not. Are you trying to make Mingjue worry even more?”  
“Wei-Xiong…”  
“ _Wei-Xiong what_?” he snaps. “Am I the only one using my brain and common sense here? Why… this is certainly a rare occurrence,” Wei Ying gives a humourless laugh as he shakes his head.  
“Wei-Ge…”  
He turns to face Wen Ning who is frowning slightly. “You're _seriously_ on board with this? After Wen Qing has told you over and over again to try and stay safe?”  
Wen Ning glances at him before looking away, guilt misting over his features. “Yu-Ge wanted to get your opinion on this before we went ahead with it.”  
He tuts and crosses his arms, “Well I think it's a bad idea and that you shouldn't go. But if you all choose to go and end up getting killed then I'm taking all of your Minecraft accounts as mine. A life for a life as they say.”  
“This sounds a lot like you're pussying out,” Xuanyu mutters under his breath, yet Wei Ying still hears him and smiles in his direction.  
“If pussing out prevents me from having a potential early death like you idiots, then I'll happily take that any day.”  
“We're also going to look for A-Sang's meimei…” Wen Ning whispers and Wei Ying stiffens slightly, glancing across at Huaisang who is staring down at the table and chewing on his bottom lip, hands strained white from how hard they are clenched.  
“Things like that are supposed to be done during daylight…" he mutters before pausing thoughtfully and shaking his head. “ _Aiyah…_ Why the hell am I trying to be the voice of reason this time when you won't even listen to me? Especially when I say that something just does not feel kosher about this.”  
They all fall silent, taking to glancing around the bustling café full of university students, staring down at the tabletop or fidgeting with a mug in Wen Ning's case. 

“Don't be a voice of reason, you're coming along regardless,” Xuanyu states matter-of-factly after a while.  
_“Excuse me?”_  
“What's the _‘Ghost Gang’_ without their main treasure, _Ghost Wei?_ Just a bunch of overly sensitive dorks with varying abilities and I, a really neat guy called Mo Xuanyu.”  
Huaisang scoffs, muttering something under his breath and Xuanyu sends a look in his direction before facing Wei Ying once more. “C’mon, it'll be fun! We can make it a camping trip and live our best lives whilst we vibe with ghosts like on Buzzfeed Unsolved and _potentially_ vibe with a murderer. Maybe even have a campfire, roast marshmallows and _tell ghost stories_. Now wouldn't that be a coinkydink?”  
“According to the weather app, it'll be raining tonight so the likelihood of a campfire with ghost stories is nought,” Wen Ning announces as he takes a sip from his mug and shudders, before glancing at them over the rim.  
Xuanyu rolls his eyes and digs his elbow into Wen Ning's side. “Don't be a buzzkill, A-Ning. — ( _“It's not being a buzzkill if I'm being informative.”_ )— We can tell ghost stories during the car ride there."

“Renditions of your parents _‘adventures’_ _don't_ count as ghost stories,” Wen Ning counters. “Especially with how scary they are.”  
Wei Ying let's out a quick laugh. “They aren't that scary. Also car?”  
Mo Xuanyu nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! Huaisang will be driving us there.”  
“ _I am?_ Why didn't I know about this?” Huaisang questions, fiddling with the zip of his fleece as he fixes him with a probing gaze.  
Xuanyu laughs and waves his hand quickly before coughing, “Sorry, sorry, I assumed the role of personal chauffeur had been willingly undertaken by you? Plus you're literally the only one out of us that has a car.”  
“You want _me_ to drive? _At night?_ ”  
“Well yeah. How did you assume we were getting there? _Magically growing wings? All of us cramming onto the back of Ghost Wei's Vespa?_ ”

“You are _not_ touching _Chenqing_.”  
“Who even names their Vespa _‘Chenqing’_?”  
“Spiritual geniuses.”  
“More like spiritual dumbasses.”

Huaisang tuts and furrows his brows in thought, “I don't know… I really don't know. Are you forgetting who my brother is? He won't want me on the road so late, especially with how things are at home and with this trail.” He pauses slightly before lowering his gaze down to the table. “Maybe Wei-Xiong is right.”  
Wei Ying, “I'm the only one thinking with my brain today so of course, I'm right.”  
Xuanyu hastily interrupts, waving his arms around erratically and sending a quick glare at Wei Ying. “Uh-uh! I'm sure I can talk your brother around. He likes me!”  
“He _tolerates_ you,” Huaisang corrects.  
“ _Same thing_!”  
“Mo Xuanyu ah Mo Xuanyu… Something tells me I do not have a choice in all of this,” Wei Ying says with a raised eyebrow and Wen Ning shares a pained look with him.  
Mo Xuanyu, “That's correct-o-mundo! You are Ghost Wei after all.” Wei Ying sighs tiredly and Wen Ning makes a terse noise of protest that draws everyone's attention to him. His usually pale face flushes bright red at the sudden attention and he looks elsewhere, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully.  
Xuanyu raises his eyebrows and rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he gazes at Wen Ning solicitously. “Are you seriously going to let A-Ying pussy out? You usually have something to say when it concerns him, or me _‘being unfair’_.” Wen Ning presses his lips together in a firm line of disapproval directed at Xuanyu before turning to look at Wei Ying anxiously.  
Wei Ying swallows thickly and shakes his head, smiling faintly. “Xiao-Ning… Don't worry, I won't wimp out on you guys. I just don't want to end up getting killed, no matter how much I like the sound of death. It's not like I have a choice anyway. If I do end up getting killed then I’m going to be really annoyed with Xuanyu.”  
Wen Ning's eyes darken slightly and he pushes out a sigh and a quick “ _Okay_ ,” before rising from his seat and squeezing past Xuanyu, then turning to face them and gripping the now empty mug tightly in his hand. “Now that this is all out of the way, can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?”

The lingering tension that had seemed to gather as they had spoken moments ago immediately dissolves and Xuanyu leaps into action, promptly bombarding the flustered man with questions regarding any changes to the café menu, all while pulling out his phone and bringing up the café menu to pick something new from it — something he constantly seemed to be doing at any of the bars and cafés they frequented. In his logic, if he ordered one new item every time then he would soon be able to work his way through the entire menu and rate it on taste, presentation and satisfaction. Wen Qing called him picky but Huaisang and Wei Ying usually joined him and poured over the menu for a few minutes whilst Wen Ning quietly tutted under his breath and watched on fondly as his older sister (on the rare occasion that she did join them) rolled her eyes. It's enough to pull a laugh from Wei Ying at the memory before his gaze slides over to Nie Huaisang who is sitting with his head bowed, long wisps of wavy dark brown hair hiding his face from view.  
He immediately sobers up and frowns, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and watching as he looks over at Wei Ying, hair falling into his hazel eyes that are shadowed with permanent splashes of dark exhaustion underneath them. He can't help but pay attention to the lines of stress and fatigue that pull his lips down into a frown, lines that are seemingly engraved into his heart-shaped face that has rather sickly ashen complexion to it and seems a lot slimmer than last time. After the disappearance of Nie XiangNi, he seemed to look worse and worse for wear, almost like he was completely wasting away before him. He can tell that the sleepless nights, constant searching, stress and trying to calm his da ge – who at times seemed so angry and unreachable whenever they reached a dead-end on her disappearance, yet quick to implement new rules and a curfew that would keep his brother safe – has taken a toll on him. Nie Huaisang trembles slightly, releasing a shaky sigh and leaning his head against Wei Ying's shoulder once more.  
“Da ge's taken to hiring private investigators for the case and he's willing to part with as much money as possible just to bring xiao meimei home…” Huaisang murmurs, voice thin and tired.  
“And how's that going so far? Have they found anything so far?” Wei Ying replies, leaning his head against Huaisang's.  
“The ones we've hired have either rejected the case, charged heinous amounts of money, bounced with the money or literally disappeared when they did find something… So it's not been the best so far…” he pauses, voice wobbling. “Da ge's really angry these days… It's hard communicating with him anymore and I'm scared xiao meimei will never come home… I just know she's still out there and she's the type who sometimes gets lost very easily… I just don't want to believe the past investigators who have told us that she might be… _dead_.” He trembles once more and raises a sleeved hand to his face, hiding it from view and sniffing wetly. "A-Sang…" Wei Ying mumbles as he squeezes him gently and sighs.  
Huaisang wipes at his eyes and curls into Wei Ying, rubbing his cheek against the soft black material of his jumper and sighing in a weary manner. “I'm so tired, Wei-Xiong… I just want my xiao meimei back… And I want the happy da ge back. We keep going through all of these personal investigators who are either willing or unwilling to help, and they keep finding minuscule things that lead nowhere and then when something bigger suddenly crops up, they go missing and that _‘something’_ completely vanishes… I don't know what's happening anymore.”  
“It kind of sounds like fish bait,” he mutters thoughtfully, before shaking his head and hurriedly apologising. “Sorry, sorry, it's not my place to make assumptions…”  
“Do you really think it's something like that…?” Huaisang mumbles in a small shaky voice. 

Wei Ying nibbles on his bottom lip as he thinks before shrugging slightly, it's enough to cause Huaisang to stiffen and exhale shakily.  
“It seems to be the most rational explanation or assumption I can come up with, A-Sang. It could be completely wrong for all we know.”  
“You're right… Though da ge did mention a few days ago that a friend of ours is a detective and had decided to take the case with zero payment…”

“Zero payment? _Seriously?”  
_Huaisang shifts slightly, turning to look at Wei Ying who looks back, stone grey eyes brimming with curiosity. “Yeah. I was a bit confused as well but he has a track record for chasing after a case and refusing to let the trail go cold… So da ge couldn't refuse and he also seemed really determined.”  
“But what if this guy goes missing too?” he questions, knitting his brows together into a frown. “Then he goes missing and the case hits a dead-end once more… But I hope he doesn't go missing. He's really cool and we've known each other since we were kids,” the smaller man sighs, turning away and looking down at his pale hands which sit in his lap. _“How's therapy going?”  
_A shiver makes its way down Wei Ying's spine at those very words and he gives a pained groan, rubbing at the temples of his forehead as a sharp pang of pain shoots through it. “Just great,” he says from between clenched teeth. “Just great. Could not be better.”  
Huaisang lifts his head and looks at him attentively, eyes soft yet alert as he takes in his friend’s tense and ruffled appearance. “It's that bad, huh?”  
Another groan forces its way out of him, drawing Xuanyu's attention before he quickly glanced away to resume talking to Wen Ning who looks like he's about to figuratively lose it. “You have no idea… He keeps telling me I'm crazy, A-Sang. _Every. Single. Session.”  
_“You aren't. I believe you…” 

“You do…?” Wei Ying looks at him from the corner of his eye, searching and waiting to see if he's screwing with him.  
Huaisang regards him with a deep sincerity as he nods. “Mhm… All of us are a little crazy. We're just on different levels.”  
He rolls his eyes and waves dismissively. “Gee thanks. That helps.”  
Huaisang's eyes soften into deep pools of amber and a rare sunny smile breaks across his features, the seemingly permanent etchings and shadows of fatigue immediately vanishing. And for a second, he looks like the past Nie Huaisang, carefree and easily flustered, giving side-eyes to Jiang Cheng when they'd all hung out in the past, showing his new pieces of art that he'd been working on and gushing over Jiang Yanli's clothing designs as well as giving pointers. For a second he looks pleased and happy, like nothing could possibly go wrong, like he knows something Wei Ying doesn't. And then his smile slowly fades, becoming hollow and empty before it vanishes completely from his features, the warm vibrant and sudden life draining from his eyes and leaving them cold, empty, shadowed and unreadable. He looks so tired and worn as he glances away and begins to fidget. It's enough to send a pang of anxiety shooting through the grey-eyed man at the way his aura seemingly changes from light to dark and his shoulders slump in defeat. 

“Xuanyu and I will be picking Wen-Xiong and you up at half-past eleven tonight so be ready by then, yeah?” Wei Ying makes a soft sound of understanding and opens his mouth once more to speak, but before he can form the words to give his friend some sense of comfort, Xuanyu's voice filters through with a playful lilt at the end.  
“What are you guys talking about?” He doesn't wait for an answer as he immediately launches into brandishing his phone around swiftly and prompting Huaisang to have a proper meal, batting away his excuses of ‘not being hungry half the time’ and he ‘ate before coming here.’ “You say that every time but look at you, you're practically skin and bone at this point.” Mo Xuanyu tuts and shakes his head disapprovingly, glancing between the two men. “You _both_ look like _hot messes_.”  
“You think I'm hot? Wow, thanks, A-Yu,” Wei Ying pipes up, winking as he tugs at his jacket and slowly pulls it on.  
“Do you have selective hearing or something? Are you dumb? Where are you going? I was about to tell A-Ning to force-feed you both some waffles and eggs,” Xuanyu replies as he gazes at Wei Ying suspiciously.  
“Paid for by Yu-Ge obviously. The Water Lily isn't made of money or free food.” Wen Ning fumbles with a notepad and pen that he had pulled out of his pocket, quickly darting a glance at Wei Ying. “I tried to tell him that you've definitely eaten. Which you have, right?”  
“Qing-jie yelled at me and made breakfast so of course, I ate,” he reassures him, repressing a sigh as he forces a smile at Xuanyu's unimpressed tuts. “She'd definitely handcuff me to a chair and force me to eat if I tried leaving without having breakfast.”

Wen Ning visibly relaxes and nods, keeping a careful eye on Wei Ying as he watches the way his movements seem far too stiff and noticing that his smile doesn't quite seem as bright and genuine as usual. “Okay… Did you want to talk about something, Wei-Ge?”  
Wei Ying's eyes widen slightly and he immediately blanches, breaking out into a cold sweat as he thinks back to the morning's therapy session and the way Xu YuHan's eyes had seemed to linger on him for a second too long, the sharpness in his copper gaze and smile that seemed deadly and poisonous. Something acrid and burning, like the smell of the red-hued tea that had been offered and caused him to scrunch his nose and vision to swim, budding with black dots at the edges. The playful lilt to his voice he had _warned_ him… _Threatened_ him about what would happen if he continuously refused to take his medication. 

. 

“Mr Wei.”  
Wei Ying's grip on the door slackens slightly and he slowly turns back to look at the man who has his copper eyes fixed on him and only him, sharp canines on show as he grins at him. He swallows thickly as he breaks into an icy cold sweat and tries to control his breathing. “What do you want?” he mutters, eyeing him as he slowly rises from his seat and blinks slowly.  
Xu YuHan hums softly under his breath and his eyes darken slightly. “People like you are sick. Take your medication and _be good._ Or else you might just end up like my past patients.”  
Wei Ying quirks an eyebrow, clenching his fists tightly. “What's that supposed to mean? You have them sectioned? Condemned?” _Murdered?_ Definitely murdered, he gives off that vibe. A wide grin stretches across his sharp features and he remains silent, tilting his head as if he knows what Wei Ying had quickly stopped himself from saying. It almost looks like he's welcoming him to say it aloud as he blinks at him. 

How is it possible that one man can instil so much fear in him, a fear that blossoms with a virulent feeling that something horrible will happen if he stays in this room any longer. It blossoms with lethal petals and wraps its thorn filled vines around his ribcage, weaving in and out, creeping upwards to reach and claw, ripping at his body and mind. If he thinks hard enough, he's sure that he is able to feel the phantom pain of the thorns digging into the paper-thin flesh of his lungs, ripping and tearing. Oh, how he longs to take a pruning saw and cut away at those vines, to destroy what has been planted and decided to blossom. A vision of blood and mangled skin swims before his eyes and he gulps as he clenches his fists hard enough to hear the bones click, and Xu YuHan smiles at him, calm and tranquil as ever.  
What a prick.  
“Goodbye, Mr Wei. I'll see you next Wednesday for our usual session.”  
Wei Ying chuckles nervously his hand scrambling to latch onto the doorknob and twist it, pulling it open and practically yeeting himself the fuck out of there, slamming the door shut behind him. 

On his way out, he's so painfully and suddenly aware that the receptionist is no longer present at the desk.

. 

Something seems to twist and pull at him after every single session, the niggling feeling that something is just not right. It's like the apartment all over again, the dark and heavy ominous feeling hanging in the air. A familiar grimy feeling swoops over him once more, accompanied by the cold jab of chills, his heartbeat speeding up, the swirling of nausea in his gut and a layer of cold sweat on the back of his neck and forehead. He has to hold back a wretch as he hurriedly shakes his head, becoming all too aware of the three pairs of eyes that are currently following his movements which seem to quicken as he successfully drags his jacket on, zipping it up before rising from the cushioned booth seat. “N…not right now. Maybe later. When do you finish work?”  
Wen Ning blinks at him and frowns, “I finish early today. Quarter to six.”  
“Cool, cool, I'll meet you then. We can do the grocery shopping,” Wei Ying nods and grips onto the edge of the table, trying his best to stay upright as his vision swims. He needs to get out of here fast, if he stays here cooped up in the café then he's going to lose it and have a mental breakdown. And it won't be pretty. They never are. 

“Are we done here?” he asks, glancing around and squinting at his friends, not bothering to wait for an answer as he climbs over Nie Huaisang and throws up a peace sign in their direction. “Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my bed and Mitski!”  
They gaze after him as he rushes to the exit, narrowly avoiding crashing into the manager who had been heading over to their table. “Is he okay?” Huaisang mutters, watching as their friend pushes open the door and dashes out, disappearing around the corner.  
Xuanyu rolls his eyes, “Is he ever okay? Why are you so fussed about him anyway? Got a crush on him or something?”  
Huaisang blushes angrily and glares at Xuanyu, “More like you're the one with the crush on him. _‘Do you think Wei Ying will actually approve of my ideas for once? Wei Ying is so cool! Do you think Wei Ying would date me? Do you think if I texted him that he would respond?’”_  
“Shut up! I've never said such a thing,” Mo Xuanyu hisses across the table.  
“We all know he wouldn't respond anyway, he said so himself,” Wen Ning quips.  
“Shut up! Do your job and get A-Sang some food.”  
“He's not hungry.”  
"I'm not hungry. I'll have something later," Huaisang says shakily as he blinks between Xuanyu and Wen Ning.  
“The man has spoken.” 

“God I can't stand you both sometimes!” Xuanyu snaps, pouting and crossing his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I decided to set the limit to 7.5k. Next chapter will be coming soon as I'm currently writing it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Eyes With A Side Of Tylenol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do not see the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took only a half of the direction that I wanted it to go in? Combined with the scene that I decided to chop off from the end of the last chapter… It spiralled into a whole different scene and I like it so far, it's a lot less boring then my original plot notes and we get to see more of the Wen-Wei dynamic and also another dynamic which I'm a sucker for so, yeah. I'm concerned that the people reading this might be hoping for Lan Wangji to be introduced like maybe two chapters in or something and I'm sorry its taking so long to get round to him but I'll be bringing him in properly soon, I just wanna get past the beginning that is Wei Ying and the others. I have a lot planned for this fic and I'm starting to think I have too much planned and organising everything is a bit difficult (also I'm coming up with additional plot ideas) but we'll get there eventually. (edit: I'm currently working on mind maps for the next two chapters so let's get it! I haven't been this organised since I sorted out my depressing headcanons from my smut headcanons.)  
> This was originally going to be over 14.5k words but I decided to chop it in half as I'm way behind on updates. So sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be up in a week or so depending on how fast I can write.  
> Once again, this chapter was beta'd by Nickle who I absolutely adore. Thank you for constantly pointing out my fragmented sentences that would have gone over my head.

A thousand shades of pink, orange, red and purple are splayed across the sky, swirling and blending into one another as the last rays of early winter sunlight dwindle and die down. It paints the canvas of rapidly darkening sky with the last of its incandescent colours as it slowly fades, bathing the entire area an eerie blood-red as Wen Ning and Wei Ying make their way home. Arms aching from having to lug pairs of large and frankly heavy bags of shopping along, puffs of white air escaping them as they breathe, noses and cheeks rubbed raw from the frosty air as they slowly trudge on. The silence between them hangs heavy and thoughtful with prior conversation as they near the large house at the end of the street with its pointed dark roof and red lanterns aglow with soft golden light, swaying and rustling in the cold November breeze. It was hidden by a large pale grey wall with an arched opening that leads into a courtyard with an oak bridge suspended over the dark waters full of large smooth rocks, giant lily pads and yet to bloom lotus flowers. The buds of those flowers green with a faint pink flush at the tips. As soon as they had seen this house and stepped foot into it, they'd fallen in love straight away and it had been worth the copious amounts of money they had to handover to finally seal the deal. 

_Hopefully, this house wouldn't try to kill them._

Wei Ying comes to a gradual halt as they go through the entranceway, glancing from side to side at the many unbloomed buds and distinct lack of lotus pods. As soon as the muggy spring season with its warm showers and fleeting hours of sunshine rolled around, the waters would be flourishing with colourful blooms of pinks, purples and blues. Just like they did every year, and as soon as summer came around it would signify the return of the plentiful lotus pods that would be harvested. Shijie would most certainly be pleased about the abundant harvest of lotus root and lotus pods that he usually sent to her and Jiang Cheng. 

Wen Ning turns to look over at him, eyes wide with curiosity as he watches his best friend gaze from one unbloomed lotus bud to another, something dark and unreadable in his grey eyes. “Wei-Ge?”   
“Hm?” he breathes out, slowly tearing his eyes away to stare at Wen Ning in question. “What is it?”   
Wen Ning shuffles awkwardly, hefting his bags from one hand to another and nibbling on his lower lip as he regards him apprehensively. “How are you holding up? _After everything today_ , I mean…”   
Wei Ying exhales slowly and watches as warm breath hits the cold air, blooming into large white clouds that are quick to vanish in the dark shadows of an area lit by various lanterns. For precisely one moment it reminds him of the cold winters of Caiyi Town with its sparkling canopies of string lights, bustling markets and shopping centres when Huaisang had dragged them there last year for some early Christmas shopping. 

Maybe they could set up some string lights and invite Huaisang to stay the night. It would definitely make him smile, _even if it was the ghost of one._

He blinks at Wen Ning and a hollow smile tugs at his features as he regards his best friend. “I would say that I'm okay, but we both know that would be a lie and I'm not a fan of lying to you.” A thoughtful look settles on Wen Ning's features and he nods.   
They'd spoken on the way to the grocery store and then on the way home after Wen Ning had taken one concerned look at the grey-eyed man _—who had claimed to have taken a nap, yet still looked like a train had hit him—_ and proceeded to fire questions at him in quick succession. And of course they - _Wen Ning_ \- had come up with the idea that this therapist could not be trusted, was possibly an escaped psychopath and would most likely try to kill Wei Ying at some point. 

_“If he has a skull at the bottom of his fish tank, gives off serial killer vibes and then offers you a cup of 'tea' that doesn't look or smell like tea then he cannot be trusted. It's like trying to hug a kitten that's holding a knife, you're just asking to get your tongue and eyes ripped out,” Wen Ning had said as they perused the large snack aisle with its abundantly stacked shelves and tossed a large pack of snow cookies into the trolley he was pushing. Common knowledge but Wei Ying had nodded anyway before he paused and frowned, hefting the heavy basket he had hurriedly picked up and filled with different sorts of vegetables - minus the turnips and radishes that he had purposely told Wen Ning to leave out - and fruits._

_“Kittens can't hold knives anyway, they don't have opposable thumbs… And they're too cute to be compared to a potential serial killer. Oh! Get some Yan Yan too, I'm going to give some to A-Cheng next time I see him!”  
_ _“Okay!” Wen Ning had reached for the snack and quickly came to a halt, tossed in a few packs and then turned to look at him incredulously. “Dude, have you seen those cats with thumbs? I was watching a video about it last night that Yu-Ge sent to the group chat.”  
_ _“No I haven't, but the idea of them is still cute. Why are we even talking about cats with opposable thumbs anyway?” Wei Ying had questioned and rolled his eyes when Wen Ning had grabbed his arm and shaken it.  
_ _“I've gathered many years of scientific research and knowledge to understand that nothing is ever as it seems. Exhibit A, the haunted apartment that tried to kill you and exhibit B, jiejie seeming to hate everything but really liking cuddles and cute things. This therapist is a case of not being who he says he is!”_

_This had drawn a tired sigh out of him and he had shrugged away from Wen Ning's gentle grip, picked up a packet of dried squid and placed it in the trolley. “That's not enough evidence. Come on, I saw a street vendor outside selling skewers. Let's pay for this and get some.”_

_“Science and research never lie though!”_

. 

“I still think you should report him. He's not being helpful and something just does not add up about him," Wen Ning murmurs. 

“Mn. But they might place me with someone ten times worse. I don't actually need therapy but nobody seems to be listening, so…” he trails off into a tense silence and glances around at the dark surroundings. The night is approaching surely but steadily, bringing with it the smell of rain and the glimmer of a fully rounded moon hidden by the clouds. They should really be getting inside soon, Wen Qing would be wondering where they were with the grocery shopping. 

“How about we get inside before Qing-Jie starts panicking, yeah? Dinner is probably ready by now.” He brushes past the other man and makes it to the end of the bridge where a door with blurred glass panels waits to be opened, to stream out the golden light that creeps out through the small gaps of clear glass. He sets down a bag and reaches into his satchel, pulling out a keychain that jangles with different sets of keys and a spinel beaded pendant with a lotus at the end that Jiang Cheng had handed to him when they had been hanging out last week. 

The corners of his mouth lift upwards into a fond smile as he catches sight of it and thinks back to how his didi had pulled it out of his bag and presented it to him, smiling happily as he bat away Wei Ying's many thanks and spoke about seeing three matching pendants in the corner of a small shop in lower Yunping district just a few hours earlier that had instantly reminded him of their childhood spent in Lotus Lake District, swimming in the giant lakes in summer whilst shijie watched and laughed, harvesting lotus pods, peaches and loquats, getting into water fights, and the frequent trips to the bustling market near the Lotus Dock. He had ruffled his didi's mid-length hair and chuckled as the umber eyed man had whined and tutted, quickly tying it back to prevent it from being messed with further before Wei Ying had asked to see the other charms. This had made the smile return and spread across Jiang Cheng's features – something Wei Ying had enjoyed the sight of seeing, on both of his siblings – and he had reached into his bag once more, pulling from it two more pendants, one purple and the other pink with matching lotuses made of clear looking stone that had a rather smokey look to it. 

_He pointed to the pink one, “This one is for a-Jie… It's made out of rose quartz, good for universal love, trust, peace and harmony as well as promoting self-love. And this one…” he paused to point at the purple pendant, buzzing with excitement as he glanced at Wei Ying to make sure he was still paying attention. “This one is made from amethyst, it's good for protecting one against negative influences and attachments.”_

_“Yima and shushu always used to have that around the house,” Wei Ying had whispered, sharing a thoughtful glance with Jiang Cheng, watching as he smiled faintly and nodded._

_“Baba sends his best wishes and hopes to see you soon. That reminds me, our parents are having a family dinner and… Mama wants you to be there, but if you're dead then she said she wants a written apology for you not turning up…” a troubled look makes its way onto his face and he quickly looks away, bowing his head. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that.”_

_Wei Ying let out a loud bark of laughter that had attracted the nearby attention of a group sitting at a table close by and shook his head quickly, beaming as confusion had swept over his didi. “No need to apologise… It would frankly be rather odd if she wasn't wishing for my demise… After all I've done anyway. (A pained look crosses over Jiang Cheng's face and he opens his mouth to object.) Hey, what's this one made out of, A-Cheng? Xiao didi, tell me?” he had asked as he pointed to the red pendant.  
_ _“Spinel, it's good for hope, revitalisation, and feeling the joy of being alive. I know you get a little sad sometimes so that'll help you feel happier and… and the lotus is made out of smokey quartz, it should protect you… all of us from any unwanted spirits… That's what the shopkeeper told me anyway…” Jiang Cheng gushed enthusiastically, objections of his brother's self-deprecation momentarily pushed to the back of his mind._

_Wei Ying had laughed once more, seeing his brother looking so overjoyed and eyes aglow with happiness truly was a pure sight and made life worth living.  
_ _“Aiyah… Wei Wuxian, why are you laughing?” Jiang Cheng had tutted, lightly punching Wei Ying's arm as he had done so.  
_ _“Sorry, sorry… You just get this look in your eyes when you talk about the things that interest you or if it has something to do with something you're passionate about… It's hard not to laugh, A-Cheng,” he had replied as he grinned at his didi, grey eyes crescented and glinting with absolute delight._

_Jiang Cheng had raised an eyebrow before tutting once more and sliding the spinel pendant across the table to nudge it against Wei Ying's hand. “Take it, keep it safe. You have no idea when you'll need it most! Even if it's just to glance at it once in a while and think of a-Jie and I, and Lotus Lake District. I know I'll be doing the same and a-Jie too once I give her hers.”  
_ _His grin had slowly broadened as he picked up the pendant and looked down at it, before he quickly pulled out his keychain and clipped it on, watching it settle against the silver keys and glint back at him. “Nice and safe. I'll never take it off.”  
_ _Jiang Cheng had quickly set down his cup of boba and beamed before a look of utter solemnity crossed his features as he gazed at Wei Ying. “And you'll keep it safe too? It'll keep you safe, Wei Wuxian…”_

_Wei Ying had smiled in return and nodded earnestly, letting out a soft laugh as he placed three fingers over his heart and then raised them. “I solemnly swear and pledge to the heavens. Always and forever, no need for xiao didi to worry so much.”  
_ _“Pfft… Idiot, I worry about you a lot, A-Xian.”_

. 

Wei Ying blinks, eyes stinging slightly as he tears his gaze away from the pendant, becoming all too aware that Wen Ning is shivering behind him despite his puffy ski jacket and thick red scarf that he had borrowed from Wen Qing. He takes a glance at the sky and discovers that darkness has fallen and the first few stars are breaking through the thin layer of clouds that seemingly grow thicker. The rain is approaching and it could be bringing a storm. Wei Ying quickly opens the door and they both rush inside, warm air surrounding them and the heavy aroma of rich spices and cooked meat hanging heavy in the air. Wen Ning pushes the door shut and sets the bags down on the floor, shucking his jacket off and giving a soft squeak of surprise as Wen Qing appears in the doorway of the living room, soft brown eyes narrowed in curiosity as she glances between the two men and the bags that they are holding. 

Wei Ying sighs quietly and raises an eyebrow at her before lugging the bags down the hall and making his way into the kitchen where the lights are on, filling the room with a soft golden glow. The scent of spices, potato and meat are much stronger than before and he sniffs the air appreciatively, a small smile adorning his features as Wen Ning enters the kitchen, followed closely by Wen Qing as they have a conversation that consists mostly of them bickering and Wen Ning whining.  
“If you get sick again then don't come complaining to me, I did tell you to wear a warmer jacket and some gloves!” Wen Qing chastises, shaking her head as he lets out another drawn-out whine of _“A-Jie.”_

“I've told you and I've told Wei Wuxian! But you never listen to me!” 

“Hey, leave me out of whatever this is,” Wei Ying protests as he busies himself with unpacking the two shopping bags and placing the items on the counter to be put away. He ignores the heated glare that Wen Qing shoots in his direction, hearing her tut under her breath.  
“Where are the radishes? The turnips?” she questions, glancing between each bag and the items Wei Ying is placing on the counter. “I thought I specifically put those on the list? _Wei Wuxian!_ I even _texted_ you a copy of the list like you begged me to!”   
Wei Ying fixes her with his best poker face ( _which is ultimately his worst_ ) and pauses his movements, “ _What radishes? What turnips?_ I don't remember seeing those on the list. Plus they didn't have any even if they were on the list.”   
  
“You're playing dumb! _You–!”_   
“Jiejie… It's true… They didn't have any… Stop being mean to Wei-Ge,” Wen Ning quickly interrupts, voice soft and meek as he slowly begins to unpack his shopping bags, stacking everything neatly as he quickly glances over at Wei Ying, who has once again busied himself with placing the last of the items on the counter.   
Wen Qing's eyebrows rise slightly and she places her hands on her hips, looking rather unimpressed. “You're just saying that to hide the fact that you purposely didn't buy any. A-Ning, I know what you are both up to and I'm not amused.” 

The two men simultaneously let out low groans of exasperation as Wen Qing glowers at the both of them and begins to go off on a tangent about wasting food and not getting enough vitamin C and protein which would lead to them getting sick. _She even threatens to bring out an entire PowerPoint about how the lack of these vitamins could lead to different illnesses and deficiencies.  
“Qing-Jie…”_ Wei Ying sighs out, looking over at her. She raises an eyebrow in question and he reaches into the second bag, pulling out a mesh net bag of oranges as he makes a show of pouting. “Radishes suck. Oranges have lots of vitamin C in them. Oranges are the new radishes and we like them, stop nagging. Be happy.” 

_“Wei Wuxian!”_

_“Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian._ You sound like my xiao didi when he's got his pantaloons in a twist. Knock it off will you,” he says, slowly breaking into a shit-eating grin when he notices her cheeks have flushed a bright red.   
She glares at him murderously and takes a step toward him. He backs up quickly and promptly raises his hands in defence, chuckling nervously as he uses one hand to root around behind him and then quickly brandishes a carton of ice cream in front of him like a shield. “Here, here. Spare me the assault. Spare my life. Spare this old _Yiling miscreant._ ”   
She raises her eyebrows in suspicion, eyes seeming to follow the movement.   
He smirks slightly. “I also got Qing-Jie some more ice cream. _Liquorice flavour? Her favourite?_ I noticed _da jiejie_ was running out and forgot to put it on the grocery list. Is _da jiejie_ happy now? _Hm?_ ”   
“You just said I forgot to put any on the list, meaning I _DID_ write a list!” she bursts out, quickly snatching at the carton and glaring when he pulls it out of her reach. “ _Hand it over!_ ”   
He makes a show out of squinting in confusion and then beginning to scratch at the side of his head, frowning. “ _What?_ I said _what?_ Did I say _that?_ _Ahh_. Sorry, sorry. My memory is the worst these days.”

Wen Ning let's out a laugh as he watches them.   
Wen Qing huffs in frustration and snatches at it again, growling when he pulls it out of her reach once more. “ _You!_ Wei Wuxian! What's the point in buying something for me if you won't give it to me!?”   
He grins at her and raises the carton above his head, watching as she jumps and strains to reach it. “Huh? Do you want it? _You want this ice cream?”_   
“You idiot! You literally said you bought it for me!”   
_“Did I?_ My memory really must be the worst.”   
_“Wei Wuxian!”_   
“Wen Qing?” 

She glowers at him and then quickly jabs at the hard bone of his elbow, moving back when the carton falls from his hand and hits him on the head, leaving him blinking stupidly for a few seconds as she hurriedly stoops down and picks it up from the floor.   
_“Wha?”_ Wei Ying lowers his hand and rubs at the sore spot, staring at her in astonishment. _“That was animalistic!”_   
“If you didn't tease me then I would not have had to resort to this!” she retorts, clutching at the ice cream carton protectively.   
“I'm in PAIN now!” he fires back, whining loudly and turning to Wen Ning. “Xiao Ning, do you see this? All for some ice cream!”   
“Wei-Ge, you did tease her,” Wen Ning replies, bowing his head.   
“Aiyah, whatever,” he mutters, waving a hand in dismissal and glaring elsewhere.   
Wen Qing tuts, turning away so he can't see her small smile before she hurries over to the freezer and places it inside. “Thanks… But it doesn't mean I forgive you for… For…” 

“Forgive _me?_ _For what?_ _Sheesh_. Whatever, you love me. Don't act too grateful _after you almost brained me_. It's scaring me,” he huffs, shivering and massaging his head once more. He can already feel a bump rising after the woman's _brutal_ attack on him.   
Wen Qing flushes once more and she coughs. “I… Being friends with you has its perks and that far outweighs the many cons, I guess… And you're thoughtful half the time so you aren't as bad as I originally thought and you… lookout for A-Ning too… You still suck though but…”   
Wei Ying's eyes widen slightly as he stiffens and turns to stare at her in shock. “ _Was that a compliment?_ Xiao-Ning, am I going batshit crazy or was she actually _nice_ to me for once? Was this a love confession?!” 

_“Shut up!”  
_ “Crazy,” the taller man supplies with a quick nod. “She's a lesbian.”  
“Ah. Okay, okay that explains it, my ears were deceiving me. I need to try and get a full night's sleep then,” Wei Ying mutters with a nod and glances over at his best friend. Wen Ning nods solemnly, biting back a smile and then beginning to fold the shopping bags up and put them away.  
Wen Qing snorts and crosses her arms, regarding Wei Ying with an eyebrow cocked in disbelief. “The night you get a full night's sleep will be the night I am finally not awoken by your screams.”   
Wei Ying answers with a sigh and a shake of his head as he shakes the grocery bags out and folds them, bending down to stash them in a lower cupboard before straightening up and grinning at her. “Okay _madam_ _kuudere_ , keep pretending you don't enjoy sneaking into my bed and cuddling me.”   
Wen Qing splutters and blushes as her brother bursts into raucous laughter that leaves him rosy in the face and wiping away tears. She glowers at Wei Ying, lips thinning into a straight line. “I hope you choke in your sleep!” 

“Same here, it would make things so much easier,” Wei Ying whispers more to himself but she still hears him and her eyes widen.   
_“Wait! No,_ I was kidding!” she yells, waving her arms erratically at him, before turning to whine at her brother. “A-Ning! Make him stop!”   
“No, no. You said what you said.” He sighs in mock consternation and catches Wen Ning's twinkling eye, winking at him. “Ah! Xiao Ning, fancy coming to cuddle in a puddle tonight?”   
“Isn't that what we usually do? Wei-Ge?” he replies, with raised eyebrows and quickly glancing at Wen Qing. “Wednesday nights _with_ jiejie?”   
Wei Ying sniffs and crosses his arms, “Yes, but she doesn't seem to appreciate the cuddle puddle anymore so it's gonna be just us tonight. _Maybe we can even get round to making out this time.”_ Wen Ning makes a choked noise and quickly turns away, flushing bright red as Wei Ying lets out a loud obnoxious snicker.   
“Don't exclude me, please,” Wen Qing whines, a look of dismay crossing over her delicate features. “I had a stressful day today. I got thrown up on twice by one of the kids.”

He snickers once more and shakes his head as he brushes past her and moves over to the table in front of the patio door, “That sounds more like a _'you'_ problem than a _'me'_ problem.”  
She positively hisses at him and pinches his arm, looking satisfied when he instantly lets out a yelp and massages the area, grumbling under his breath and glaring at her reproachfully. _“Aiyah… Dealing with you is taking years off my life, lady… This is why you don't have a lady friend…”_

She opens her mouth to retort and Wen Ning quickly cuts in, gently gripping onto her arm and pulling it. “Jiejie, jiejie.”   
She sighs tiredly and looks at him, breaking into a soft smile and reaching up to stroke his hair affectionately. “What's the problem, a-di? Why do you seem so panicked?”   
“A-Jie, can we talk? It's really, really important,” he says with a glance at Wei Ying, who is currently searching for a scrunchie to tie his hair back with.   
_“Huh?_ We're talking right now,” she pauses, understanding becoming apparent in her expression. “But… But go ahead. We'll be back in a sec, A-Ying.”  
Wei Ying hums in acknowledgement, glancing back just in time to see Wen Ning dragging his sister out of the room and then the faint noise of the living room door clicking shut. 

He sighs quietly before returning to search for some semblance of a hair tie. Usually, if he couldn't find one of his own, he would borrow one from either of the Wen siblings or use small pieces of rope or elastic bands left around the house. Though that usually led to Wen Qing tutting and muttering about how elastic bands would break his hair out, before pulling one of his many hair ties out from thin air and tying his hair back for him. He lost them so frequently that she had either taken to carrying them around with her or putting them in easy to find spots.   
Wei Ying straightens up as he spots a fluffy red scrunchie in the half-empty fruit bowl that was constantly being forgotten to be refilled and plucks it out, running a hand through his hair and winching as he hits tangles before pushing the curls back. He probably most definitely looks deranged right now. Pausing to take a glance at his reflection in the darkened glass, Wei Ying sighs. _Yup, deranged. Nice._

A flicker of movement in the dark garden causes him to stiffen and eyes to narrow in interest as something brushes against the blooms heavily. He hopes it's the wind making those tall lotus flowers sway. Hoping and praying as he sets the hair scrunchie down on the table. Shijie would say it's probably the wind, _yet shijie couldn't see the things he could see._ He swallows anxiously and chews on his bottom lip as something dark pushes its way through the inky waters and slowly drags itself onto the hard slab of ground with an odd sloshing sound, dripping with cold water and obsidian black smoke leaking off it in shadowed tendrils that seem to grip at the ground as it gradually begins to pull itself up. Wei Ying squints, following its languid yet jerky movements as it pauses for a moment, settling back onto its haunches like a dog. It seems to be taking a breather as if it's prior actions were especially taxing. And then, it turns to face him, seemingly staring him in the eye if it had any. He can't see any sign of its eyes, the creature that seems to be made out of the darkness of the night.   
A familiar grimy feeling soaks over him like oil the longer he looks and he shudders, longing to move away from the door, to tear his eyes away and to pretend he didn't see anything at all. To scrub his skin raw of this feeling and wash away the whispers that now permeate his mind as this _thing_ _faces_ him, shifting and bubbling like an amalgamation of shadows. Yet he can't move away, only forward as he feels himself begin to shift closer to the door, hand lifting slightly as the figure slowly rises from its haunches, crawling on its hands and knees at a slow pace that matches Wei Ying laggard movements towards the door. 

The figure crawls closer, leaving behind a dark, sludge-like trail and when it's close enough to the door, it rises onto its feet and stands in front of the door, a tall black shadow made of dense darkness that towers over him.   
Wei Ying pauses in his progress towards the door, watching as it reaches for the door handle and slowly begins to turn it up and down, gathering speed and rattling when the door doesn't budge, a sense of urgency to its actions as it faces him and continuously tries to open the door. He frowns as a sleepy feeling accompanied by the sound of rushing wind overtakes him. _Isn't he supposed to open the door? Why is he just standing here and doing nothing?_ He _wants_ to open the door, to _embrace_ whatever this is, to let it _become one_ with him and _take_ him away from all the struggles and fears of this life. It feels familiar. So _painstakingly_ familiar, the _sleepy feeling in his head and the pressure on his chest._ It feels so easy, just like blinking, breathing and walking. Just like raising a knife. Just like opening the door and letting it in. 

The thick clouds outside part to reveal the full beaver moon that bathes everything in its creamy silver light and shines upon this tall figure, revealing it to be a horrific-looking creature with bulging white eyes that glow ever so slightly and a large mouth that hangs wide open, lined with razor-sharp teeth yellowed and coated in thick blood that drips onto the ground underneath it. It stares at him and tilts its horned head, the tendrils of black smoke that leak from it seem to press against the glass and try to reach through and grab at him. It stares and familiar nausea rises within him alongside the whispers that chant and growl gutturally, along with the sound of metal being scraped against metal and the sound of rushing wind. 

_Open the door. Open it. Open the door, let me in. Pick up the knife. We'll do it right this time.  
_ He wants to open the door. In the darkest recess of his mind, he wants to. The key in the lock is cold and heavy as he touches it, the air around him feels heavy like lead. Everything feels heavy and it's hard to breathe, his lungs aching and screaming for air. All he has to do is open the door and let this creature in, this creature that looks and seems like a familiar nightmare. A shiver runs down his spine as it stares at him, the chanting whispers becoming louder, faster and more insistent.   
_Open the door. Open the door. Open the door. Open the door._

The lock clicks and he let's go of the key, trying to force his hand up faster to reach the handle and close around it, to pull it down and open the door. It feels like he's wading through water to reach the handle.   
The sound of a living room door creaking open and familiar voices talking washes over him as he stares into the eyes of the creature and he blinks, frowning once more as he tries to see past the sleepy haze that had settled over his mind. He wants to fight against it because this is _wrong._ _This feels wrong_. If it's wrong then he shouldn't be doing it. 

Another flicker of movement behind this thing catches his attention and he focuses on the black object that _hops_ across the patio and settles a small distance away, unnoticed by the creature yet bathed in the buttery cream of the moon.   
_A rabbit_. A small black rabbit with long floppy ears and a crimson red bow tied neatly around its neck. It peers at him for a moment and then it's dark-eyed gaze settles on the creature as its whiskered nose twitches inquiringly. The creature hisses and it tilts its head in curiosity, rising onto its hind legs and twitching its nose. 

_What a cute little rabbit,_ he thinks to himself with a happy, breathless giggle that _burns_ as his hand closes around the cold door handle. The creature turns to stare at him again, it's mouth contorting into a bloody razor-sharp smile and the rushing noise in his ears seems to grow louder as a soft strangled whimper slips past his lips. 

_Openthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedooropenthedoor._

Don't.   
_“I just think – WEI YING! NO!”_ a familiar voice yells, sounding extremely panicked.   
_So familiar, why is it so familiar? Wen Ning? Xiao-Ning?_ He smiles dreamily, maybe Xiao-Ning can come too, wherever this creature wants to take him, all he has to do is open the door and let this thing in. 

“Xiao-Ning, come look at this,” he murmurs softly. 

_Why does Xiao-Ning sound so scared all of a sudden?_

A warm pair of hands roughly yank him away from the patio door and there's a blinding flash of white light, of golden eyes and a deafening roll of thunder followed by a guttural scream and a voice whispering his name. The rain suddenly hammers against the dark glass as he stumbles back, mind torn free of the sleepy feeling and heart beating erratically as he gasps and awakens to the sudden realisation that his lungs feel like they have been doused in petrol and set ablaze. He blinks at the rain stained glass. 

_The creature and rabbit are gone. Was it all just a dream? Did he see the creature? Did he see the rabbit?  
_ Fear, a heavy wave of vertigo and nausea hit him all at once like a train, and his vision goes black for a few seconds as he feels his knees buckle and the floor tilt underneath his feet, _two pairs_ of hands catching him. 

_“A-Ying!”_

_“Wei-Ge!”_

It takes a moment for him to recover, for the sickening dizziness to fade and for the jet black darkness to fade. His eyes slowly flutter open and he lets out a sharp breath, raising a shaking hand to the side of his head where a stabbing pain is making itself prominent.   
_“A-Ying?”  
_ Wen Qing's face swims before his, pale, worried and blurred at the edges from the pain of a possible migraine. It feels like a migraine, then again he could have accidentally hit his head as he fell. But wasn't he caught by Wen Ning and Wen Qing? He lets out another groan and palms his right hand against the cold tile of the kitchen floor, pushing himself up with a huff and gradually becoming aware of something warm with a sharp scent running down his upper lip and chin, dripping down into his lap. _“Wh?”_   
He wipes at it and draws his hand back, staring down at the dripping red smear across his pale skin that seems too bright and hurts to look at.  
 _Blood_. 

A nosebleed and a heavy one at that. He sniffs in slightly and another gush of copper trickles down his chin and lands with a soft _drip, drip, drip_ into his lap. “Qing-Jie…” Wei Ying mumbles out, looking over at Wen Qing with hazy eyes that brim with tears as he tries to dab at his nose with the sleeve of his jumper and feels the warmth soak through and stain his skin, heavy and dripping. “Qing-jiejie… I'm sorry… Your floor is ruined.”  
She stares at him incredulously and then shakes her head, eyes sparkling slightly as she pulls his arm away. “It's just a floor, A-Ying. Come now, let me look at you. A-Ning, get the first aid kit and a damp towel!”  
“Mhm!”   
There's a flurry of movement behind him and he tries to crane his head to look, to follow the hurried movements of his best friend, but Wen Qing gently pushes his head back in her direction, frowning.   
“Advil…” he mumbles, unconsciously leaning into the warm hand that cups his cheek as his eyes flutter shut again. A single tear running down his pale cheek and mixing with the mess of blood and sweat on his face, he finches at the sound of slamming cupboard doors and forces down another sickening wave of nausea. “For my head. It hurts… So bad.”   
He hears her sigh shakily, the warm hand trembling slightly. “No Advil. No painkillers. It'll thin your blood and unless you want to bleed to death then you'll listen to me. Drink water instead.” 

Wei Ying lets out a low whine and she sighs once more, his eyes flutter groggily as she gently pulls her hand away and accepts the kit from Wen Ning, placing it on the cold floor and opening it to reach inside and pull out a small pack of cotton wool balls. “How bad does it hurt?”   
“Really bad. _So bad._ I could _die_ from the pain,” he whines and pouts, watching as she fixes him with a probing stare before quickly huffing and reaching back into the kit, pulling out a red and grey packet that she promptly reads the back of.   
“Tylenol doesn't thin blood. If it hurts like you say it does then take this after I'm done with you.” He smiles faintly at her and she shudders, looking away. “Don't smile at me right now. You look a mess and it's making me uncomfortable, now come on. Let's get you cleaned up before you bleed out. A-Ning, the damp cloth please, make sure it's warm.” 

Wen Ning passes over a dripping cloth and she begins to dab it against his nose, supporting the back of his head with her hand as she wipes away the crimson blood from his face, apologising quietly when he recoils in slight disgust at the sudden sharp tang of copper. She hastens to finish as quickly as possible, appearing to blanch further as blood continues to pour from his nose like a fountain. “You… I need to put cotton wool up your nose or a tampon… It would be better than going to the hospital… They would ask too many questions,” Wen Qing pauses as she lowers the now bloodstained cloth and picks up two wads of wool.   
“Having potential brain haemorrhages is the new cool,” he mumbles, whining when she tuts and shoves a wad of cotton wool up his left nostril. 

“What an earth were you looking at that caused A-Ning to freak out so badly and for you to end up like _this?”_  
“Qing-Jie… It's just a nosebleed,” he mumbles, wincing as she stuffs the second wad of cotton wool up his right nostril and sighing when she apologises once more. “Qing-jiejie…” Wei Ying trails off into silence as he tries to figure out what answer he could give her about what he had seen. The amalgamation of a creature and an obsidian rabbit. The creature was one thing and the rabbit surely was another.   
_Right?_

Wen Qing's brow creases further and she shakes her head. “It's not just a nosebleed… Your eyes…” she trails off a tense silence as she chews on her bottom lip and frowns at him.   
He stares back, eyes narrowed in question. “What do you…?”   
“Your eyes… They were pitch black when jiejie and I caught you…” Wen Ning whispers softly, gazing at Wei Ying when he turns to look at him. “It was almost like you didn't have eyes at all. Just two dark holes gauged into your head…”  
Wei Ying's mouth falls open in shock and he stares at him, beginning to shake slightly. “ _Black?_ Are they still black?” 

“Kind of… I don't know what we can do about that though…”   
_“Cool…”_

Wen Qing rolls her eyes and throws down a wad of blood-soaked wool, “It's not cool! It's freaky and could be life-threatening! You didn't answer my question about what you were looking at and… One minute you were fine and the next minute you're here bleeding to near death on the kitchen floor. That's not cool! This is not okay! It doesn't even qualify for any of your goddamn edgy jokes!”   
The two men turn to look at her and Wei Ying reaches out to touch her hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly and feeling her relax ever so slightly as he gazes at her. _“I can get you some new floor tiles if it will make you happy, Qing-jiejie.”_  
“To hell with the whole damn floor!” she bursts out, chest rising and falling quickly as her eyes swim with tears and she promptly yanks her hand out his grip, glaring at him and wiping at her eyes angrily with her sleeve. “Just tell me what you saw, Wei Ying!”   
He sighs and turns away from her heated stare, frowning and beginning to fumble with the damp, fabric of his jumper. It's better to be honest than to try to keep her out of something like that, she would always find out sooner or later at some point. 

“I have no idea what I saw… What that thing was but it felt…”   
A tense silence settles between them as he tries to find the right words to explain to the Wen siblings and himself the feeling that had settled over him as he had gazed into that creature's eyes. As he had nearly asphyxiated himself whilst he had felt reality as he knew it had begun to fall away. 

_“Familiar.”  
_ Wei Ying and Wen Qing turn to look at Wen Ning who is pale and sombre-looking.   
_“Yeah…_ You've felt it before?” Wei Ying murmurs, feeling himself blanch and begin to shiver as a chill makes its way up his spine.   
Wen Ning slowly nods. “Back at the apartment when we used to come around… And a lot stronger the day we… _found you…”_  
 _“Oh,_ I thought we had left this all behind.”  
 _“Wei-Ge…”_

 _“Oh well!_ I guess we can't go ghost hunting tonight anymore, not that I was looking forward to it or anything,” Wei Ying announces as he forcibly changes the subject and grins, glancing between Wen Qing and Wen Ning who had come to crouch down next to her, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. The tension in the air automatically breaks and Wen Ning's eyes widen as he begins to wave his arms erratically and Wen Qing raises her eyebrows in question. 

_“Ghost hunting?”_   
Wei Ying nods animatedly and grins even wider. _“Mhm!_ Ghost hunting at White Lake!”   
Her eyebrows seem to rise up further and she stares at him before turning to look at her brother, observing how he has started to frantically fidget and stare at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. _“Ghost hunting at White Lake?”_   
“Jiejie…” he mumbles, quickly glancing at her and then glancing away.   
“Ghost hunting, A-Ning?” she repeats, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why didn't you tell me this before?”   
He raises his gaze from the floor and turns to look at his sister, sighing and fidgeting nervously. “Jiejie, it was Yu-Ge's idea. His parents found evidence that the Lady of White Lake exists…”  
“And you want to go ghost hunting at White Lake when a body was discovered close by and there is a murderer on the loose? _Where's your common sense, A-Ning?”  
_ _“I said the same thing!”_ Wei Ying grins and Wen Ning sends him a reproachful look in return before turning to look at his sister with pleading eyes.   
“It's not only ghost hunting… Sang-Ge wanted to look for his xiao meimei and Yu-Ge said we didn't have a choice…”

Wen Qing stares at him before sighing and shaking her head as she pushes her lips together in a straight line and fiddles with a new wad of cotton wool. She looks away and peers at Wei Ying worriedly as he begins to shake once more, feeling slightly woozy.   
“You… You're both adults and as much as it displeases me for you both to be doing this if you seriously have to go… Then go. Just keep an eye out for each other and stay safe. I want you both to come home without a single scratch. Especially with how A-Ying and you are looking right now.”  
She turns to look at Wen Ning, a worried frown creasing her features as she touches his cheek gently and begins to notice how pale he is. “You should both eat and then rest. And… If anything goes wrong tonight then call me, okay?” They both nod and she glances between the two men, giving a simple nod in return and then rising up from the floor with a shaky sigh. “I've made a hot pot for dinner so I'll take that out of the oven now.”  
Wen Ning pushes himself up from the floor and then offers a hand to Wei Ying, pulling him up when he takes it and steadying him when everything seems to sway for a few seconds. “Wei-Ge—” 

“I don't want to talk about it,” he quickly interrupts, forcing a laugh and patting Wen Ning on the shoulder with an overly bright smile.   
He knows what's coming, the worried expressions and too in-depth discussions that would bring up repressed memories and a sour, bitter taste on the back of his tongue. He sighs and shrugs out of the man's gentle grip, taking a step back and fumbling with his jumper sleeve that is crusted with drying blood that itches against his skin when he moves. He should really change into something else.   
Wen Ning stares at him for a few seconds, eyes skimming over his ashen and almost sickly appearance, lingering on his eyes that are now dark grey and free of the pitch-black colour they had been before. “Not now, but later.”

Wei Ying pushes his lips out slightly in a pout before quickly nodding and then looking away. “Okay, okay. Later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether to call this creature a siren snatcher. The looks were inspired by one of my favourite Trevor Henderson [creations](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8SXyPilTbi/?igshid=83m0f93spsgh)  
> More creepy creatures and nightmare fuel soon to come.


	6. Of Summer Lotuses And Winter Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand-year-old bridge, the smell of jasmine and sandalwood, the Wen siblings like hugs and surprises, a car drive featuring Badflower and the woods that play tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter someone asked if Wen Ning can sense spirits, I hope this chapter and many more to come helps you find the answer you are searching for.  
> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful Nickle and is also dedicated to wangxian+fan, you were far too good for this fandom my dear, you will always be a source of light and hope for us authors. Thank you for all you have done for us.  
> I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who leaves comments and kudos on this fic and many others, your feedback and support means the world to me and so many others! 
> 
> Small side note before we begin that I do have a playlist for this fic on YouTube, it's updated everytime I do a little bit of writing for this fic. [Chilling Visions Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsc54ugWikC7Vj_fAYpgsCZYCzhvhZIT7)

**_Listen to the sound of a flute, alone in sorrow._ **

The dark wooden boards of a thousand-year-old red bridge creak under him as he walks, weathered and aged enough to give him the impression that they will break under his weight and send him crashing down into the cold waters below at any moment. His hand tightens around the wooden handle of a black parasol which feels warm in his grip, the heavy rain beating down against the material, smudging the inked summer lotuses and winter orchids and darkening the wooden boards underneath him. The parasol is the only thing that seems to protect him as he slowly walks along the cold and lonely bridge. A bridge that has only seemed to haunt his dreams as of recently. It's always the same, walking along the bridge, the rain beating down against the parasol, smudging the ink and putting him in a confused and sour mood as soon as he woke up. It rained so much in his dreams that he was beginning to grow sick and tired of the great downpours in general, his clothing was always damp and his hair too. It irritated him, yet he feared it. 

There's a great rumble of thunder in the distance and a flash of lightning breaks through the blanket of fog that smothers him, he grips the handle tightly and walks on.

_Does this bridge go on forever? Is it always this cold, lonely and foreboding?_

Wei Ying let's out a huff and begins to chew on his bottom lip, wincing when he hits a particularly sore patch of skin and the heavy taste of copper blooms across his tongue.   
There has to be a way to get off this bridge, even if something worse awaits him at the end of it, he thinks to himself. He's willing to risk it all just to escape.   
The boards creak once more and he looks down, expecting to see the boards under his booted feet and instead finds that his body has been obscured by the heavy black material of robes lined with red. Robes that seem to glimmer in the next flash of lightning and flow in the humid breeze that rushes by. 

“Well damn, these are fancy,” he mutters softly, pausing to pat at the ebony robes and finding silk and leather under his fingers, and leather cuffs laced up with red and black ribbons tied around his wrists. “Where on earth did these come from?”   
He examines them closely, frowning when a sense of familiarity floods through him. 

_This is new, this shouldn't be familiar._

“What else is different?” he wonders aloud with a huff and a frown as he begins to pat himself, bringing a hand to his head and feeling soft hair that feels way too heavy to be at his shoulders. He tips his head forward and long obsidian locks damp with rainwater hang in his eyes, falling to rest way past his waist. Wei Ying frowns once more, taking a handful of it and yanking hard, only releasing it when he hisses in pain. “Yep, this is all mine…”

He rakes a hand through it, the soft material of a ribbon brushing against his skin. Maybe he could try growing it to this length in future to see what it would be like. 

Wei Ying blinks, slowly becoming aware of a small weight that feels odd and comforting pressed against the small of his back. He retracts his hand from his hair and reaches around, patting at his back before his hand brushes and then closes around something long, circular and slightly warm. That same familiarity from before floods through him and he exhales shakily as he gives a gentle pull and it slips free from his silken belt, something silky and sun-warmed brushing against the skin of his hand as he brings it around to look at it. 

A bamboo dizi as black as ink, aglow with intricate carvings that press into the skin of his hand and a blood-red tassel with a fine jade piece carved into a lotus swishes as he turns the flute over, running a single finger over one of the carvings. He smiles and a single name comes to mind. 

_Chenqing. Her name is Chenqing._

He slowly lowers the parasol and the handle slips from between his fingers, hearing it hit the boards of the bridge as he raises the flute to his lips, not caring for the ice-cold rain that soaks through him or the flash of lightning or even the loud rumble of thunder as he closes his eyes and blows a single note that pierces the air, ending with a pleasant lilt that eases the thrum of fear running through him. A note that fills him with gentle warmth, a smile tugging at his lips as he slowly lowers the flute, eyes fluttering open as he sighs softly and looks around the area that is still filled with dense fog and damp with rainwater, but doesn't seem as dark anymore. The usual fear and sadness that hangs heavy in the air has seemingly vanished and his lips form into a soft smile. 

Hearing the burble of water, the rustle of leaves, the faint buzz of cicadas and the swish of his heavy robes as a returning answer, he takes a step forward and peers over the edge of the bridge, seeing dark murky green water, large lily pads and pointed bamboo shoots. The air is heavy with the smell of lake water and the lingering plum blossoms of spring. 

**_The mountains are far and the waters are deep._ **

Wei Ying sighs deeply, moving away from the edge and turning to squint once more through the rain and fog, trying to see what awaits him at the end but all he can see is the tall dark shadows of looming bamboo trees. 

_“Maybe the feeling of walking on a single plank bridge till it's dark doesn't feel so bad after all,”_ he remarks to himself, laughing quietly as he slips the flute back into his silken belt and begins to walk forward once more. The parasol abandoned, the summer lotuses and winter orchids smudged. 

All is silent as he walks through the rain which slowly lets up to a gentle trickle, and then the _answering call of a qin echoes in the distance_. 

A single note that is deep and filled with sorrow. A note of longing and lost love. 

It resonates deep within him and he finds himself stumbling and coming to an immediate halt, pressing a hand to his heart which beats quickly and _hurts._ He _laughs_ at the pain he's grown so accustomed to, the pain that haunts his every dream and is a phantom feeling when he's awake. 

Like he's missing something or _someone._

His smile slowly fades as a deep sense of longing and wistfulness overtakes him and he looks around quickly, only seeing fog as his mind is flooded with memories that cannot possibly belong to him. That cannot possibly have any place in his mind. 

_Of a man with golden eyes, long hair and a white forehead ribbon, dressed in magnificent ivory robes and dappled in the golden light of the sun that had shone upon him, smiling as he held the reins of a grey donkey. A figure dressed in black robes sat side saddled and playing a familiar-looking dizi gazing intently at him, a small smile on their lips._

_A song that was the cause of his smile as he glanced back at the one in black, love and adoration evident deep within his gaze. A melody. A song as old as the world itself. As old as their love._

He lets out a shaky gasp, his eyes fluttering shut as he leans heavily against the wooden rail that serves as his only guide on this journey of torture and trauma. Wei Ying pushes himself up, clutching at his chest and trying his best to shake away the immense sadness that has overcome him. 

He just has to get to the end of the bridge. He just has to put one foot in front of the other and keep going. 

“ _Wei Ying_ ,” a voice whispers from behind him, echoing slightly and sounding so far away. It's enough for him to stiffen, eyes flying open as he shakes his head in disbelief. This bridge has got to be playing mind games with him. 

“Wei Ying? _Laozu_ _?”_ the voice whispers once more, sounding a lot closer this time. Sounding so soft and hopeful. 

His heart _burns._

Wei Ying gradually turns and glances behind him, only seeing the heavy fog and shadows of thick bamboo branches that reach upwards, trying to claw at the hidden sky. He slumps against the rail, frowning and shaking his head. This bridge is _definitely_ playing mind games with him. 

A figure dressed in white slowly breaks through the fog and his eyes widen, he steps back in surprise. “Who…?”

“Wei Ying.”

A flash of golden eyes, an ivory forehead ribbon, flowing white robes and silken obsidian hair that hangs past his waist. A handsome man who could be made of fine jade smiles at him and his eyes brim with warmth as he extends his hand. “I found you, finally.”

Instant relief floods through him and he takes a step closer, eyes greedily roving over the man before he meets his eyes and a sob pushes past his lips which he is quick to try and muffle with his hand as his vision swims. The ache dulls and vanishes and for the first time in forever, his heart begins to sing. 

The relief he feels is evident on the man's face as his eyes brim with tears. “Wei Ying, come here.”

_“Guang... Lan Zhan…”_

**_In the distance, the qin sounds once again._ **

The man before him flickers suddenly, white robes replaced by an immaculate white shirt, black slacks and a brown trench coat. Long jet black hair that falls past his waist held back by a single white ribbon. A look of recognition settles in those golden eyes that are now steely and cold, lined with fatigue and framed by glasses, yet wide with surprise and curiosity. 

He lowers his hand, the smile fading from his features. _“You… Again. Wait… You aren't him.”_

The bridge creaks once more, shaking as a strong gust of wind suddenly knocks into it. It creaks and there's a spine-chilling crack that echoes through the air and causes their eyes to snap down to the wooden boards in sheer horror as the structure gives an almighty sway that sends them both crashing into the rail. 

Wei Ying breathes heavily, winded and aching as he blinks up at the sky which is pitch black and angry looking as there's another great rumble of thunder and the heavens open up, raining down heavily on them. He glances over at the man, finding that he's already looking at him, eyes just as wide and frightened as the bridge gives another sickening lurch. Wei Ying let's out a yell that is almost lost in the violent wind that bends and breaks the branches of the bamboo trees. “We need to get off this bridge! It's not safe!” 

“Is there even a way to get off?” the man replies as he edges closer, eyebrows knitted into a frown as he shakes the wet hair out of his face. 

“I don't know! I really don't know!” he replies, clinging onto the rail for dear life as there's another snap and the bridge gives a shudder that sends them both falling onto their knees. 

_“Then what's the point in saying that!?”_

“Shut up! We're going to die and your last acts are really you giving me attitude? _Tch!”_ he yells, pushing shoulder-length strands of hair out of his eyes. 

There's a flash of lightning that streaks across the sky and illuminates the shadow of a tall structure with a pointed roof. 

“Well, that's new,” he mumbles, exhaling shakily as he tries to push himself up and having no luck when he slips on the wet material of his jacket, almost successfully braining himself in the process. He glances back, blinking through damp strands of dark hair and a heavy downpour at the other man who is quite a state of distress. “Hey, uh, there's a thingy ahead. Let's try and get there without dying, yeah?” 

His eyes narrow in suspicion as he glances over to where he's pointing. “What makes you think it's safe? What if something is there waiting for us?” 

“I mean we might die as soon as we get off, but it's better than dying here, y' know? You seem like a guy who doesn't want to die on a bridge.”

“And you seem like someone who wants to die regardless.” 

Wei Ying rolls his eyes and pushes himself up carefully, gripping onto the rail when he finally manages to stand up. “No shit Sherlock. Got any more observations to state whilst we're on Death's front porch? Who even are you? Forget it, I don't care.” 

The man glowers at him and the bridge gives another lurch that leaves them both feeling uneasy and afraid, he quickly extends his hand, reaching out to him as there's another roll of thunder and crack of lightning that hits one of the boards, splintering and sending it crashing down into the waters below. 

The air is suddenly swelteringly hot and Wei Ying head spins, vision wavering slightly as he blinks at him. “ _Lan…_ ”

Lan Zhan reaches for him, eyes panicked as he speaks in a low tone. _“Wei Ying. Come here.”_

It's so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. The face of the man that's haunted him since he was seven in front of him. It's so familiar like he knows him. Like something like this has happened before. 

The bridge gives another sway as Wei Ying reaches out to take his hand. 

Their fingertips brush. 

The smell of sandalwood and jasmine surrounds him like a comforting blanket as Lan Zhan grabs his hand, pulling him into his arms. 

And then the bridge promptly plummets downwards. 

**_And in the distance, the qin sounds once again._ **

  
  
  
  


Wei Ying bolts upright, a scream caught in his throat as he quickly pushes himself back against the headboard of his bed, wincing as it slams against the wall and breathing heavily as he glances from one corner to the next, trembling. The last fragments of the dream slip away and he finds that he's in his messy bedroom and not stuck on the thousand-year-old bridge surrounded by thick folds of white fog that persistently haunted his dreams and then fell. A bridge that was cold, lonely and seeming endless. Until today. 

It was only a dream. 

The knowledge that it was a dream does little to calm his racing heart and mind that darts from one haphazard thought to the next. It does little to soothe his shaking and glancing around, trying to pick his dreams apart from reality. Trying to understand the difference between the dreams and his own memories. He swallows thickly, slowly becoming aware that his t-shirt is drenched in an icy cold sweat, and he _sniffles_ , bringing a hand up to his face which is also damp with beads of sweat and salty with _tears._ It's the first time he's woken up crying, a thick dagger of sadness and an unknown sense of longing lodged deep within his heart. 

He sniffs once more and a sob which is quickly muffled by his hand bubbles up, tears pouring down his cheeks one after the other. 

It's the first time he's cried for the man with the golden eyes who had gazed at him with warmth, a smile adorning his features as he seemed so _relieved_. The man who had changed to someone else. Someone who looked the same but seemed so completely different. It's the first time he's dreamt of anyone else appearing on that bridge with him. 

There's none of the usual fear that grips him when he wakes up, only sadness this time. The sadness which envelopes him as he slowly allows himself to flop back down against his pillow, gazing up at the ceiling and gently wiping at the tears that refuse to cease as he breathes softly. _“Guang…_ _Lan Zhan_ … _Lan Wangji… Where are you?”_

He swears he can hear the same thing except with his name being whispered back as his heart aches and the lingering sadness eventually fades. For the first time in a long time, he allows his eyes to close, —despite the discomfort of his soaked t-shirt— and slips under the surface, falling into a peaceful and dreamless sleep that leaves him feeling almost weightless. 

The sound of a bedroom door being pushed open and then closed causes him to surface with a soft groan and then tense up ever so slightly as the covers are lifted, the side of the mattress and his pillow dipping gently. He instantly becomes aware of the warm presence that settles down next to him, accompanied by the softest brush of hair that tickles his cheek and the gentle aroma of chamomile that has the power to lull him to sleep on a bad night. A warm arm drapes over him, gentle and reassuring as the warm weight cuddles against him. Wei Ying gives a quiet sigh, eyes fluttering open and groggily landing on Wen Ning who's lying next to him and watching him carefully. 

A small smile blooms on his features before it's quickly swallowed up by a frown. “Wei-Ge.”

“Xiao Ning…” he replies, rubbing at his eyes that are slightly gritty, feeling puffy and sore. That would definitely attest to him crying himself into absolute exhaustion. 

_And man, he hadn't cried that much in almost a week_. 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“Just under four hours,” Wen Ning replies softly, reaching up and beginning to play with a strand of his hair. “You were crying… _In your sleep_.” 

Wei Ying stiffens and stares at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Jiejie heard you… She was worried and she called–” he quickly replies, dark eyes widening slightly as his hand still and he cuts himself off. “You… You also don't look very pleasant, so it's easier to tell.” 

He frowns before tutting and quickly wiping at his face. “Gee thanks. Not all of us can cry and still look as dashing as Apollo.”

Wen Ning sighs and rolls his eyes as he goes back to playing with Wei Ying's hair. “I didn't mean it like that… He does have hair goals though.” 

The grey-eyed man bursts into quiet laughter and Wen Ning cracks a smile. “A perm and having your dick out all the time sure does take you places.”

“Jail and a restraining order?” 

He chuckles, swallowing thickly and pushing himself up onto his elbow as he notices Wen Ning instantly sobering up and beginning to fix him with a particularly worried look. “What? What is it?” 

The dark-eyed man clears his throat, his hand dropping to his side as his gaze shifts to the closed bedroom door. “Sang-Ge and Yu-Ge are waiting… downstairs. They offered to come and get you themselves but a-Jie was worried they would cause you a stroke… after everything today.”

“Qing jiejie is a smart and scary jiejie.” Wei Ying nods, “What time is it?” 

Wen Ning's gaze shifts back to him, beginning to fidget anxiously as he sits up. “Quarter to twelve. Ge… Do you… Are you still sure about wanting to come along?” 

“Well I don't really have a choice after what Xuanyu said earlier, do I? And plus I don't wanna look like an asshole if I don't at least come and help Huaisang search for his xiao meimei,” he sighs, frowning and pushing a hand through his hair. 

“I know but… I'm worried about you. I… something doesn't feel right about tonight.” 

Wei Ying pushes himself up quickly, clasping his hands between his. “What is it with you, jiejie and Cheng-di? Stop worrying. You're overthinking things. _Everything will be fine._ ” 

Wen Ning swallows and nods, quickly bowing his head. “So…sorry, ge… gege.” 

“Aiyah. What are you apologising for?” he huffs and pouts slightly. “I would hug you but… I'm a bit sweaty… Just… Everything will be okay. Okay?” 

“ _I know but I was thinking about what you said earlier at the café and—_ ” 

“ _A-Ning…_ ” he whines. “Let it go, I talk a lot. Don't let me spoil the fun! I'll stay by your side, okay? And hey, if you still feel like things aren't right then we can all bail, alright?” 

Wen Ning gazes at him, frowning slightly before he slowly nods. “Okay. _Promise_?” 

He laughs and pulls him into a tight hug. “A promise is a promise and I never break them!” 

The dark-eyed man pats his back. “Sweaty.” 

Wei Ying pulls back, chuckling and gazing at Wen Ning fondly. “Sorry, sorry. I'll change quickly, okay?” 

He smiles and nods, beginning to fuss with the covers of the bed. “Okay. I'll wait here.”

Wei Ying grins and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing a clean sweater and a fresh pair of jeans, and pulling open the bedroom door. Quiet conversation filters up from downstairs and he recognises Huaisang's quiet murmurs, Wen Qing's soft tone and Xuanyu's musical laughter followed by tutting and him whining. The grin fades to an immediate grimace as he slips into the bathroom, flicks the light on and closes the door behind him before promptly catching sight of his puffy-eyed reflection and rose-tinted nose and cheeks, puffy hair that sticks out at every angle possible and t-shirt wrinkled and stained. 

Yikes. He really doesn't look pleasant. 

He heaves out a sigh and eyes his reflection once more, immediately thinking back to the dark robes lined with red, the ink-black dizi that had burned hot against his hand and the flowing locks of pitch-black hair that had fallen past his waist, soft and luxuriant. If he focuses hard enough he's sure he can visualise it all in the reflection of the mirrored square pane of glass. He doesn't have to focus hard to see the man from his dream in the mirror. 

Wei Ying shakes his head, forcing back any thoughts of the dream, the man and the bridge that plummeted as he sets the clean sweater and jeans down on the wash basket and pulls his t-shirt off and shorts off, rolling them into a ball and chucking them into the corner of the bathroom before he steps into the shower. 

He reaches out and touches the handle, slowly turning it and feeling the warm water begin to run down his back and body, pushing curling dark hair into his eyes as water cascades down his face and drips off the tip of his nose. Wei Ying sighs shakily as he retracts his hand and smooths his hair back, blinking against the water and bright light of the bathroom that swims before him. 

This is just another normal day for him. Aside from the wall of demon, and the creature and the rabbit at the backdoor of course. That's new. 

  
  


–

  
  


He's quick with his shower, drying himself off in record time and pulling the fresh change of clothes on before skidding back into his room —which is looking a little cleaner— and grinning at Wen Ning who had been gazing at something outside thoughtfully before looking over at him, eyebrows knitted into a slight frown. 

“Wei-Ge–” 

“Let's go catch us a ghost, huh?” he bursts out, rushing over to the taller man and engulfing him in a hug that smells like chamomile and lotus. A tight hug that pulls a loud laugh out of Wen Ning and chases away the frown that had seemed to appear a lot lately. Wei Ying stays put for a few moments, burying his face into his shoulder and sighing quietly. 

“Are you okay?” Wen Ning questions as he rests his chin on top of his damp hair. 

He slowly moves back and grins at him, poking his forehead and sticking out his tongue. “I've never been better. Now, no more frowning. No more worrying. We're going to have fun, yeah?” 

Wen Ning nods, a warm smile lighting up his eyes as he gazes at him. “Let's go have fun.”

He le's out a soft laugh and quickly moves over to the wardrobe, pulling it open and pulling out a backpack. “We're going to have so much fun and it's gonna be the best ghost hunt ever. Do you think we should get pizza after? And save some for Qing jiejie? Or what about udon? Would any udon places even be open that late?” 

Wei Ying pushes the wardrobe door shut and frowns, catching sight of Wen Ning who is once again looking out of the window, eyes narrowed. 

_“Xiao Ning? Xiao-Di? Didi? What is it?”_

The man starts slightly, blinking over at him for a few seconds before he quickly shakes his head, swallowing thickly. “Nothing, nothing. It's nothing. Come on, let's go?”

Wei Ying hesitates slightly, watching as he glances over at the window once more before turning to face him and fidget. “Xiao Ning…”

Wen Ning immediately stills and stares at him, looking as if he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“ _Is there something out there that's better than looking at me? Or talking to me, Xiao Ning?_ ” 

Wen Ning rolls his eyes and crosses the room, gently grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room. “Come on, Wei-Ge. We're already behind schedule enough as it is.” 

Wei Ying grins and lets out another laugh as they quickly descend the stairs and make their way down the hall and into the brightly lit kitchen where he wriggles out of Wen Ning's grip and moves over to the counter, placing his backpack down and opening one of the many cupboards, reaching inside and beginning to pull different snacks out. 

Wen Qing quickly pauses in the middle of what she's saying as she catches sight of them. “Ah! Wei Wuxian! A-Ning! Why are you rooting around like that?” 

Xuanyu and Huaisang, who had seemingly been hanging onto her every word, both look confused, before glancing around to look at him and Wen Ning, who blushes slightly and quickly closes the fridge door. 

“Do we not need snacks if we're going on a ghost hunt?” Wei Ying questions, raising an eyebrow as he pops a snow cookie into his mouth. “And food for the ghosts if they wanna munch on our asses?” 

Wen Qing rolls her eyes and sighs, pushing herself up from her seat and making her way over to the stove where a ceramic pot sits. 

“I'm telling you if I get eaten by a ghost then I'm gonna be super steamed about that,” he whines out, pushing his lips out into a pout as she turns to look at him with raised eyebrows and tugs the pack of snow cookies out of his hand. 

“Take anything else but leave the cookies.” 

His eyes widen slightly and he raises an eyebrow. “Ah. And what if I meet a ghost that likes snow cookies and eats my ass because I don't have any? What then?” 

“I don't want to think about or even visualise your ass being eaten, Wei Wuxian,” she sighs out, setting the pack down and lifting the lid of the pot slightly to stir something inside. 

A shit-eating grin spreads across his face and he leans forward slightly, watching as she stares at him and frowns as he sniffs, slamming the lid of the pot down. “You smell like vinegar. Have you been drinking it again?” 

“You!” she brandishes the spoon at him like a deadly weapon, the contents of whatever is in the pot dripping onto the counter and steaming slightly as he raises his hands in defence, backing away and chuckling quietly. 

“Aish. Relax. I'm sure I won't get my ass eaten by a ghost…” he watches as she lowers the spoon and goes back to stirring, sending him a sharp glare. 

“ _But if I do then I'll be sure to send you a good mental picture_.” 

She makes a loud noise of irritation and throws the pack of snow cookies at him as he runs to hide behind Huaisang, who has risen from his seat and promptly catches the pack. “Take them, shit head!” 

Xuanyu let's out a laugh and turns to look at Wei Ying, eyes twinkling slightly. “You seem a lot more enthusiastic about coming along than earlier, this is new.” 

He glances at Xuanyu and cocks an eyebrow. “Huh? I smile in the face of death, what's new about this?” 

“You certainly don't smile in the face of Wen Qing,” he remarks innocently and immediately yelps as a tomato comes hurtling in his direction, hitting him in his forehead. _“Ack! I'm right!”_

“Nice throw A-Ning.” 

Wei Ying stifles a snicker and straightens up as Huaisang clears his throat. 

“I was going to suggest that we stopped by the convenience store, there's one en route. Like thirty minutes away from White Lake…” he says quietly, before turning to pass the pack of cookies to the grey-eyed man. “But if anyone else has any suggestions then…”

Wen Qing clicks the stove off and quickly opens a cupboard, before pulling out a large thermos and picking up a ladle. “A-Ning and I made soup for everyone, so you'll have something to eat in case you get hungry out there.”

Huaisang's eyes widen slightly and he gazes over at her in wonder. “You made soup? For us?” 

She nods and smiles as she passes the ladle to Wen Ning. “A-Ying's Jie sent A-Ning the recipe.” 

“Jiejie, you weren't supposed to say anything,” he mumbles, flushing pink as he begins ladling the soup into the thermos. 

Wei Ying peers over at the pot curiously, “Pork rib and lotus root? She only makes that when…” He trails off into silence and smiles, shaking his head when Wen Qing gives him a questioning look and Wen Ning's movements still. “Thank you…” 

The Wen siblings quickly glance at each other before Wen Ning goes back to ladling before setting it aside and screwing the lid on. “Full. It's just pork rib, we couldn't get a hold of any lotus root due to it being late and also being early winter, I hope that's okay.”

“I bet it'll taste amazing either way. I've never had pork rib soup before,” Xuanyu mumbles, glancing between everyone as he places the slightly dented tomato on the table. “Uh, also we should get going soon. _Right, Huaisang_?” 

“Hm? _Oh, yeah_. Yeah. It's probably rush hour on the Lotus pass so… We should make a move soon… Or now… Whichever is sooner…” he answers quickly, voice fading to a whisper as he begins to fiddle with the sleeve of his jacket and his gaze drops down to the kitchen tiles, blinking quickly. 

“Okay, we get it. I'll do the talking,” Xuanyu mutters quickly as he nudges him and links their arms. 

Wen Qing sighs quietly and picks up the thermos, placing it in Wei Ying's backpack as well as a few other snacks. “All of you better stay safe and get home without a single scratch, hm?” 

“Yeah right. We're gonna live wildly and chase down a ghost and a potential murderer,” Xuanyu bursts out with a laugh that is quickly cut off as Wen Qing glares at him. 

“If anything happens to either of my brothers then I will hold you personally responsible, Mo Xuanyu. _Do I make myself clear_?”

“Crystal,” he answers with a nervous chuckle and an apologetic bow. “I was kidding, I'll make sure to look after everyone and… Uh, keep your brothers safe.” 

She nods and picks up the backpack, carrying it over and passing it to Wei Ying, Wen Ning following close behind her. “Can you leave now? I need to talk to A-Ying quickly, he'll be out in a minute.”

Xuanyu nods simply and glances over at Wen Ning before pulling a pale Huaisang out of the kitchen. 

“Jiejie,” Wen Ning murmurs softly as he regards his sister. She turns to face him and smiles gently, reaching out and stroking his cheek softly. “A-di… Remember what we talked about earlier, hm? Stay safe and look after yourself. The both of you look after each other and the others too. It's dangerous out there.” 

He smiles down at her and nods, leaning into the warmth of her hand. “Jiejie… Should we bring you anything back? Food-wise? Wei-Ge was wondering earlier…” 

Her smile brightens and she laughs quietly, glancing between the two men fondly. “No, no. That's really considerate but there's no need, focus on yourselves instead, hm? You should go now, don't keep your friends waiting. A-Ying will be out in a second, okay?” 

Wen Ning nods and she pulls him into a quick hug. “See you later, jiejie…” He slowly pulls away and smiles over at Wei Ying before picking up his backpack from the table and walking out of the kitchen, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Wen Qing slowly turns to look at him, worry is evident in the way she eyes him. Her smile fades ever so slightly and she takes his hand, gently squeezing it. “A-Ying… We should talk later about… Today? Yesterday? Wednesday? Okay? I worry about you a lot.”

A fond warmth blooms in his chest and he smiles at her softly, squeezing her hand back, “Okay, Jie… And thank you. For the soup, it means a lot.”

She shakes her head gently. “Don't thank me, it was A-Ning's idea. He said that Li-Jie would be able to help cheer you up after everything, especially since you seemed so down today. Anyway, stay safe, alright? Call me if anything happens.” She pulls him into a warm hug that smells faintly of gardenia and rose and something about it seems achingly familiar, it's enough to make him feel small and safe. 

Wen Qing strokes the back of his head and his eyes begin to water ever so slightly as he hugs her tightly. 

“Qing jiejie…” he mumbles, voice suddenly thick and throat dry.

“I… You should go now,” she says softly, her voice wobbling ever so slightly as she moves back and avoids meeting his gaze, frowning. “We can… talk tomorrow or when you come back. Go.” 

He nods silently and watches as she clasps her hands together and quickly turns away from him, before he picks his backpack up and turns away, heading over to the door and pulling it open, then closing it behind him. 

  
  


–

  
  


_“Well if that's what they're giving me. The pills are my necessity now.”_

“We're almost there,” Xuanyu yells over the music as he glances at the satnav that shows there are less than ten minutes left of the journey. “Also you have an odd taste in music, Ghost Ying.”

“You keep saying that yet you asked me to put on a playlist, so quit whining, bitch baby,” Wei Ying yells back as he nods along to the song, mouthing the lyrics as he scrolls through his Weibo feed. 

_“You won't fix my attitude, 'cause Ana does it better than you.”_

“I'm surprised how Sang-Ge can sleep through all of this, you were playing Falling in Reverse before and he fell asleep halfway through,” Wen Ning yells, glancing up from his phone and looking over at him with a smile. 

“We've known each other for so long that he's probably gotten used to it and thinks it's a lullaby at this point,” he yells back with a laugh. 

_“Ana you save my soul. Can you let me have my heart, fall in it.”_

“I think it's also because he hasn't been sleeping properly either,” Xuanyu adds as he pulls the car over at the edge of an empty road and turns the music off. 

“Hasn't he been sleeping over at yours for the past few days? Also, why'd you stop the music? There was an awesome instrumental part coming up.” 

“He's been over but he hasn't been sleeping. I'll go to sleep and wake up at some point in the night and he'll still be awake,” he sighs quietly, glancing over at Huaisang who's asleep in the passenger seat, before turning to look back at the other men. “We're here. The usual way is blocked off by roadblocks, so we need to get out there and go through the side entrance… It should take us down to a path that leads directly to the lake.”

“Wasnt the other entranceway where the body was found?” Wen Ning questions, frowning and staring out of the rain-streaked window at the entrance that is barely visible in the darkness. 

“A few miles further along actually. On the edge of Yunping. There have actually been a string of murders really close to White Lake over the past few months.” 

“Terror builds character as they say,” Wen Ning mutters as a dark look begins to pull at his features. 

“This is beginning to give me the creeps,” Wei Ying admits quietly, leaning back in the car seat and gripping onto his phone tightly. _“And not in a character-building way.”_

“Oh come on, you can't pussy out now. We haven't gotten to the fun bit where you see that my parents were right.”

 _“Xuanyu,”_ Wen Ning says quickly, a note of warning in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just get this over with, okay? It's already past 1 am,” he replies, waving a dismissive hand and moving to gently shake Huaisang awake. “Go and get the stuff from the boot.” 

Silence falls in the car, interrupted by the gentle drops of rain hitting the roof and the squeak of windshield wipers working away.

“I'll get the boot open,” Wen Ning mutters, pushing the door open and flooding the car with cold, damp air that makes chills go down Wei Ying's spine. He follows behind him just as Huaisang groans quietly and pushes Xuanyu's hand away, and quickly closes the door, pulling his hood up in a lame attempt to protect his hair. The trees that line the road rustle as a strong breeze passes, drenching them with cold rainwater. He lets out a small grumble and wipes at his nose that has already begun to run, moving over to where Wen Ning is tutting and fussing with the boot handle. 

“Do you think we'll find anything?” 

“Well, Yu-Ge thinks we'll definitely see the Madam of the lake and whatever came out of it. I think it's a matter of being patient and respectful so we don't antagonise any spirits,” he answers as he finally manages to get the boot open and retrieve a black duffel bag, then glancing over at Wei Ying with a frown. “If it gets too much for you then we can leave. I won't let him bully you into staying.”

 _“Him? Bully me? Pfft. As if,”_ he laughs, rolling his eyes. “No one can bully me.”

“Wei-Ge ” Wen Ning states with a solemn expression. “I know you'd rather be at home playing Dance Dance Revolution on the dance mat than doing _this_. Trust me, I'm not exactly getting goody gumdrop vibes from all of this either so if you want to leave then we can.” 

Wei Ying exhales shakily and smiles at his best friend. “Let's just see how this goes, okay? I'd hate to ditch them. What if something happens to them?” 

“That's to suggest that something happened in the first place,” Wen Ning mutters, glancing inside the boot once more before slamming it shut. “It's enough to make me wonder why we're actually doing this. No one does things like this.”

“You did say that you aren't getting good vibes about this and you seemed all for it when Xuanyu brought it up earlier. And as you said, terror builds character,” he reminds him. “We need to experience this so we can become wiser and die at the ripe old age of a hundred and three.”

“Yet you told me earlier that I might just be overthinking everything.”

“ _Because I didn't want you getting worked up_!” 

Wen Ning silently regards him as he sighs, “You forget that I'm best friends with you. That life for us isn't normal. I'm always worked up.”

“You should probably get your blood pressure checked out then,” Wei Ying mumbles, turning away to squint at their surroundings. “Qing jiejie might have some equipment. You better make it to a hundred three, I don't want to be stuck with Xuanyu. He'll probably fart and stink up the whole place just to be mean.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Says the one who's constantly having nosebleeds. You definitely won't make it to thirty with the way you carry on.”

“Listen, I told you potential brain haemorrhages are cool. They are the new fashion trend and I'm clearly rocking it.”

“You're such an idiot…” Wen Ning whispers, pausing as the passenger side door opens and Huaisang steps out, looking rather flushed in the light of the moon that filters through the clouds and Xuanyu emerges soon after, grinning and locking the car before he takes the duffle bag from Wen Ning and turns in the direction of the entrance. 

“Alright, let's get this show on the road.”

  
  
  


“Do you even have a plan of action,” Wen Ning questions as they follow a narrow path that cuts through the dark trees which stretch up towards the inky starless sky and whisper amongst each other as the wind rushes by. It had stopped raining almost twenty minutes ago and the heavy looking clouds that had settled in the sky had seemingly vanished, leaving the full moon to shine down and illuminate the path in an ashy glow. 

“Who doesn't go into things with a plan of action?” Xuanyu responds with a laugh and a glance to Wen Ning who walks by his side. “The plan is that we set up the camera facing the lake and then we wait. If anything happens then we chase after the cause or we run for our lives and hideout in my basement for the next week. See? A perfect plan.” 

“It's positively foolproof,” Wei Ying mutters sarcastically. “Anything else you want to tell us about the plan?” 

Xuanyu thinks for a few seconds before he makes a loud sound of exclamation and glances over at him with a wide grin. “We're also going to split off into pairs, it'll make things easier. Especially if we need to chase after whatever came out of the lake the last time my parents were here.”

“Gods, how can things get any worse?” he sighs out, massaging at his temples. 

Huaisang tugs at his arm and smiles faintly. “Wei-Xiong, we've agreed that the meetup point is back at the car if we get separated.”

Wei Ying groans, fixing him with an unimpressed look. “The moment separation is mentioned you know it's going to happen… You're in on the plan too, A-Sang…?”

He fiddles with a strand of his hair and avoids meeting his gaze. “Yu-Xiong's plan was a lot more reckless and dangerous than this and involved a lot of breaking and entering, _and explosions_ oddly enough _…_ so I had to _gently influence_ his decision whilst we were fan painting.” 

Wei Ying raises his eyebrows and makes a low whistling sound. “Just say you got in his head and used reverse psychology on him, and go.”

Huaisang chuckles guiltily. “He wanted all of us to go off by ourselves originally… to _'cover more ground'_ so I had to _say something_. But, I'm happy with him thinking that this is a hundred per cent his plan if it stops us from potentially being murdered one by one if worst comes to worst.”

“Aiyah… I see right through you, Nie Huaisang. Drop the dumb façade. It's scary how smart you are.” 

His eyes twinkle faintly and he slips his hands into his pockets. “It takes one to know one, Wei-Xiong. You should be thanking me.” 

“I'll thank you later if we're still alive,” he answers dismissively. “What did Mingjue-ge think of all of this?” 

Huaisang looks away and clears his throat. “Oh, he doesn't know. He thinks I took the car to Xuanyu instead of the light rail. If you think about it, it is technically the truth.”

Wei Ying stares at him, tutting and crossing his arms as they walk. “You are aware he's probably going to hit the roof when he finds out, right?” 

“We'll get to that when it arises. Plus I don't think he'll be _that_ mad _if_ he finds out.”

“Huaisang… We're walking through the woods late at night and planning to chase a ghost, if that's not enough then possession and murder are on the line here.” 

“Last time I checked, you were the only one here susceptible to possession,” the shorter man replies, glancing over at him and giving him a once over. “I must admit, I'm not a fan of you looking like you've been dead for a day and a half.”

Wei Ying snorts. “You make it sound like it's happened multiple times. Weren't you the one who kept going on about demonic possession and how it was good for the body?”

Nie Huaisang coughs and looks around quickly, frowning as he quickly comes to a sudden halt. “Yu-Xiong, we're here…”

Mo Xuanyu pauses and turns to look at them, looking confused, “We are? It usually takes longer than this… Maybe I miscalculated…” He quickly pulls out his phone, eyes widening when the screen lights up. “Huh… It's already past 3 am.”

“Didn't we get in at just past 1 am?” Wen Ning questions, frowning as he pulls his phone out as well. “Wait… I have a missed call from a-Jie and that was an hour ago. I would have heard it, yet I didn't…” 

Wei Ying fiddles with his phone, glancing at the screen and seeing that he also has a missed call from Wen Qing, as well as a text from Jiang Cheng, he frowns and pockets the phone, stepping past Huaisang to stare straight ahead at the lake that glimmers in the silver moonlight. “Maybe the time was wrong when you originally looked, Xuanyu…”

Xuanyu glowers at him, looking insulted that he would even suggest such a thing. “Nonsense, I'm sure the time was correct… And if it was wrong then what about Wen Ning's phone?” 

“I don't know,” he replies, wrapping his arms around himself as his skin suddenly begins to prickle with goosebumps. “Maybe we are all just so tired that we didn't notice the time going by, hm?” 

Xuanyu huffs and glances around at the lake, before placing the duffle bag on the muddy ground. “Whatever. There's an outhouse over there, it should be close enough so we can set the camera up in there. 

Huaisang let's out a whine, _“Really?_ The outhouse of all places? _Do you know how dirty it is in there? How many people have used it? Done unspeakable things in it? What has even been inside? Do you have a list of all the diseases that could be in there?”_

“Well, I don't see anywhere better to set this up, A-Sang,” he sighs out as he picks up the bag once more and grabs onto Huaisang's wrist, pulling him along. “Didn't you use it the last time you came here?” 

He blushes bright red and begins to hiss. _“That was because I was desperate and it was daytime!”_

“Ah, you're so cute when you get all embarrassed. All I can focus on is that you had no trouble using it last time, so stop dragging your heels about it now and be a peach,” Mo Xuanyu replies in a singsong fashion. 

_“You—!”_

“Yes, me. The amazing sex symbol, Mo Xuanyu.”

Huaisang makes a choked sound and promptly falls silent as Xuanyu begins to laugh. 

Wei Ning sighs and slips his phone back into his pocket and glances over at Wei Ying who is shivering and glancing around, a frown scrunching up his forehead. “Wei-Ge?” 

“Hm?” he turns to face him, glancing over at Xuanyu and Huaisang's retreating figures. “Let's go?” 

“I… Are you cold?” he questions, bringing a hand up to the warm scarf that is wrapped securely around his neck. Wen Ning watches as Wei Ying shrugs and gives a soft sigh as he begins to undo his scarf, placing it around the shorter man and securing it. “Better?” 

Wei Ying shrugs and begins to fiddle with it, an odd look evident in his eyes which seem to reflect the moonlight and turn them an odd silver colour. “I don't know. I… Xiao Ning, something feels real off about all of this.”

Wen Ning hums in affirmation as he nods and frowns. “I can feel it too. I won't ask if you want to go home, let's just get this done as fast as possible, yeah?” 

He exhales shakily and smiles faintly as he nods, trying his best to push away the odd icy feeling that leaves his body trembling and breaking out into goosebumps. 

“Hey, I think we should split up. One pair stays here and the other goes to the other side of the lake and watches just in case,” Xuanyu calls as he approaches, Nie Huaisang trailing along behind him and looking rather resigned. 

“We're so early in and you already want us to split up?” Wei Ying calls back, turning to face him and frown slightly. 

“What? Gonna be a wimp about it? Did you not listen to me when I was explaining the plan? Splitting up makes things easier.” 

Wei Ying rolls his eyes and tuts. “Well, if I end up laying in a puddle of my own blood with my eyes gouged out then it'll be your fault.” He spins on his heel, quickly walking in the direction that will take him to the other side of the lake. 

Soon enough he reaches a small grove of trees and bushes that look out onto the dark waters and seem to glow faintly in the moonlight. He quickly shrugs his backpack off and wipes his running nose on the sleeve of his jacket, leaves crunching under his booted feet as he sets to pacing back and forth, cuddling into the scarf as he does so. Wen Ning is quick to push past the foliage which rustles, a dark glare on his face as he stalks past and throws his backpack down, mumbling about how much of an idiot Xuanyu is. 

“You alright over there?” 

Wen Ning glowers over at him and sighs loudly, fumbling with his pockets before he pulls his phone out and frowns at it as the screen lights up his pale face. 

“What is it?” Wei Ying asks as he wraps his arms around himself once more. 

“It's half past three on the dot…”

Wei Ying stiffens and they both stare in the direction of the lake, scrambling to crouch down and peer past the bushes that bloom with small white sweet-smelling flowers. 

The lake glows softly in the moonlight, rippling as another cold breeze rushes by. The trees rustle and whisper amongst themselves, falling silent when everything goes still once more. He frowns, turning to glance over at Wen Ning who is staring at the lake intently and waiting with bated breath. 

“He said at half-past something would happen…” Wen Ning whispers softly, trailing off into a thoughtful silence. “Maybe he got the time wrong? Or maybe she's not coming out tonight.”

Wei Ying rolls his eyes. “Xiao Ning, she's a ghost. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a schedule. Ghosts are predictable…”

“I feel like Madam White Lake would have a busy schedule, she emanates busy energy. She seems like she knows what she's doing, so she makes it work,” he replies with a faint smile. 

“Busy how? Slaughtering and torturing souls with chains and resentful energy? Having a tea party with the devil?” 

Wen Ning makes a soft noise of protest and nudges his side. “Don't say that, she has standards. I'm pretty sure what I read on her explains that she came from a peaceful clan who used the qin for good… So she's probably having tea with Confucius.”

“Tea with Confucius? _Tea with Confucius?”_ Wei Ying snorts and shakes his head. “It's either that or her ghost is not real and I'm being bullshitted big time.” 

Wen Ning fixes him with a look and then mimes stroking a goatee as he makes a show of gazing into the distance, whispering in a deep voice, _“Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves.”_

He claps a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter before his eyes widen a fraction and he stares at Wen Ning incredulously. _“Hm, mm mmf mmm mm mmm?”_

Wen Ning frowns and pulls his hand away from his mouth, “Wei-Ge?” 

“Wait, you read up on her?” he bursts out, squeaking and blinking quickly as Wen Ning abruptly places his hand over his mouth. 

“Shhh… It was on a forum page that was discussing the legend itself. Someone had asked about the clan that Madam White Lake had mentioned, a clan in the clouds… And someone else mentioned that two thousand years ago or more, there was a sect… A clan that was referred to by that name,” he whispers, gently removing his hand and frowning as his gaze slides past him. 

_“What was the clan called?”_

Wen Ning shushes him quickly as there's a blood-curdling scream from in the distance that startles them both into pale, shivering and heavy breathing messes that clutch at each other. 

“I… What was that?” Wei Ying whispers, glancing around frantically before turning to look at Wen Ning. His eyes narrow and he gazes at Wei Ying, patting his shoulders gently with trembling hands.

“Xiao… Xiao Ning?” 

“I… I need to quickly go and check on Yu-Ge and Sang-Ge. Just in case that was either of them. Stay put, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible,” he whispers, squeezing Wei Ying shoulder gently as he quickly stands up and darts through the rustling foliage, disappearing from his line of vision almost immediately. 

A shiver makes its way down Wei Ying's spine as he stares at where Wen Ning had left as he tugs the scarf closer, burying his nose into the soft chamomile smelling wool before he faces the lake once more, mind abuzz with anxiety and fear. His gaze darts to the sky and he finds that the thick dark clouds from earlier have returned, slowly beginning to cover the moon and snuff out its light. 

He slowly becomes aware that he doesn't want to be alone, that there is definitely something dangerous in the woods with them. That rising to Xuanyu's teasing was the final nail in his ruby studded Hot Topic coffin, and he will definitely die in these woods alone and afraid. He should have offered to go with Wen Ning, it would have been better than going or being alone, it would have been safer. If he makes it to the afterlife, he will definitely make sure to kick Mo Xuanyu's ass or come back as a vengeful spirit. 

Wei Ying rises from his crouch quickly and is about to make for the foliage when his foot snags on something and he falls onto the cold muddy ground, whimpering as the bone-chilling coldness soaks into him and the last of the soft moonlight vanishes, plunging him into pitch-black darkness. Wei Ying swallows thickly, pushing himself up onto his knees shakily and reaching to grip onto the scarf tightly, doing his best to not dissolve into panicked sobs or have a panic attack on the spot as his heart begins to race once more. 

He slowly turns to gaze in the direction of the lake and immediately stiffens. 

The lake has gradually taken on faint blue glow in the darkness, its once placid surface beginning to bubble and boil, sending large ripples out that cause the water to slosh against the shores of the bank. He pushes himself up from his knees and stumbles as the air around him begins to _buzz_ and feel _alive_ , and he watches as millions of white orbs begin to rise from the muddy ground under his feet. They pulse in shade and shape, approaching him in an almost curious fashion and seem to gain confidence when they begin to bump against his cheeks, his forehead, his chest and hands. 

They are icy to the touch, yet have a warm buzz to them that reminds him of the sun strangely enough. He smiles as he touches them, exhaling shakily and feeling something warm begin to run down his cheeks, he frowns and brings a hand up to his face and feeling the tears that pour down his cheeks. 

“Huh?” 

Suddenly the silence seems too loud and then the orbs swarm around him. His eyes no longer see the glowing lake, the dark grove before him, they no longer see the encroaching fog which slowly floods through the area and wraps itself around his legs, crawling and circling up his body. They do not see the rabbit that watches from afar, its red ribbon tied neatly, it's nose twitching curiously and dark eyes wide and alert. 

They do not see the figure that slowly begins to rise from the centre of the lake, swathed in robes made of pure moonlight that bathe her surroundings in soft light. Her silver eyes open and she smiles faintly with a soft sigh, spreading her arms out in a stretch before reaching out lovingly to the pulsing orbs that had slowly gathered at the edge of the lake. They rise and flock to her, bumping against her cheeks, the tip of her nose and hiding in her long, thick ink-black locks, whispering about the man who had been watching and had not seemed like a normal man. Madam White Lake's gaze drifts to the grove of trees as her eyes narrow in curiosity and she waves a hand, a silver qin appearing in front of her as she begins to make her way over to the edge of the lake, stepping up onto the shore on boot-clad feather-light feet. She makes her way over to where the orbs guide her, pushing the foliage aside with a soft rustle and gently waving away the orbs that surround the young man. She watches as he trembles, mouth open ever so slightly as tears spill down his cheeks, she steps in front of him and notes the way his eyes glow a faint silver in the darkness. 

“Wei Ying. Wei Wuxian,” she whispers, taking a step forward as she reaches out, brushing away his soft hair and gently cupping his pale cheek, frowning at what she sees. “I fear for your soul… You've led such a troubled life and I sense more trouble is coming your way… You remind me so much of him…” she murmurs, suddenly pulling away a moment later as her eyes widen slightly. “You are…”

The orbs rush back in, offering her comfort as she turns away from him, a troubled look creasing her serene features before she slowly begins to play and walk out of the clearing, her robes casting a bright light upon their surroundings. 

“The destroyer. Laozu,” the orbs whisper curiously, she pauses and gently bat's them away with a single hand. 

“It is… We cannot intervene. Only lead,” she murmurs as she begins to play once more, plucking out a soft tune as Wei Ying blindly follows after her and they disappear deep into the woods. 

The dark clouds above soon shift and part, allowing the moon to shine down once more as there's the rustle of leaves and the foliage to the grove shifts as Wen Ning pushes past, eyes wide and panicked as he glances around. “Wei-Ge? Wei Ying?” 

Seeing no sign of his best friend, his gaze shifts to the ground and he makes a soft noise as he catches sight of something scarlet splayed out. He falls to his knees and picks up the scarlet scarf that he had wrapped around Wei Ying, staring down at it with wide eyes as his hands begin to tremble once more and he begins to breathe heavily, panic setting in. 

There's the soft sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves that immediately causes him to look up, hope blooming across his features that it might be Wei Ying moving around close-by, maybe having gone to look for him. Wen Ning quickly pushes himself up, stumbling as he peers through the gap in the trees and only seeing the lake which is placid and reflecting the sky perfectly. 

Yet no sign of Wei Ying. 

The ebony rabbit wriggles through the bushes, coming to a quick halt as Wen Ning stares blindly in its direction, frowning and tilting his head to the side as he clutches the scarf to his chest. “Wei Ying?” 

It rises onto its hind legs, gazing at him curiously and twitching its whiskered nose thoughtfully before slowly beginning to hop closer. 

Wen Ning's eyes narrow and he backs up suddenly as his skin begins to prickle with goosebumps, chills running up and down his spine. “No.” 

The clouds shift once more, soft qin music can be heard for miles and his eyes widen as the hand gripping the scarf tightens. 

“Wei Ying!” 

  
  


_Lepus observat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have digressed from my original chapter plot… yet kept the cliffhanger. Believe me when I say that I'm surprised. I'm also a little disappointed to have finished writing this chapter. I guess I enjoyed writing it more than I thought despite getting frustrated and having to rewrite a few things like the dream sequence and the part where Madam appears. But I think it came out better this time than any other time. I say I hate writing dialogue scenes and my hearts more in it for the action but I guess I like writing dialogue as it gives me a chance to slip some humour in. My older brother told me that my humour is rather unique when I showed him a scene with MXY from chapter four so uh ^^ MXY, WWX and WN are my humour characters right now aha. Also, I have concerns that I wrote Wen Qing too softly, but one of my mutuals on twitter said that she deserves softness and who am I to go against straight facts?  
> The distinctions I have between Yanli and Wen Qing for Wei Ying is that Yanli is his perfect jiejie who can do no wrong and even if she does do wrong then he pretends he doesn't see it and helps her fix her oopsies, Wen Qing is his scary jiejie who uses tough love gently, she's stern on her two brothers but also very protective of them. She's one of the people that knows and believes Wei Ying is telling the truth about being able to see past the veil even if she can't see anything.  
> He loves both of his jiejies, they both give really good hugs and always smell really nice. In this essay I shall be writing about why Wen Qing and Jiang Yanli deserved better— I digress, I digress.  
> We also got a Lan Wangji appearance, you're welcome. He'll be making a full appearance in a few chapters and hopefully this time he won't want to throw Wei Ying off a bridge.  
> Also, I was trying to write the Wen siblings making soup at one point and Huang Cheng Du came on and I started crying.


	7. The Dance of the Midnight Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, a circle, a terrible creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write as I wanted to get everything correct and also had to change a few things.  
> Thank you to those who are still reading.  
> Also thank you to the beta for this chapter, Nickle. 
> 
> Slight tw for mentions of blood, injury and just a bunch of gory things.  
> Ever heard of Spirited Away on drugs?

_“'When he realised the world was truly a rotten and evil place, he used his power to bring about a storm to purge the world of its sin. He left over ten thousand dead and in return, the world laughed with a greedy heart and struck him down in the form of a dagger through the heart. His eyes were taken and thrown to the heavens and his soul was cast into damnation where it was ripped apart,'”_ a voice whispers softly as there's a sound of a page being turned. _“'His power fell into innocent hands and for that price, the innocent were slaughtered in the name of greed…'_ Interesting.”

A swaying mobile hung above a white cot catches the small child's attention as they awaken and let out a soft noise, reaching upwards with tiny hands that long to grab and pull at the smiley plush planets that hang from it on shiny silver strings.

 _“'This power fell into many hands, splitting off as it did so and for once, the world fell silent as generations upon generations passed by'.”_

The child pauses in his attempt at making grabby hands as the sound of the mother's voice catches his attention, he makes another noise that is slightly louder this time and the voice falls silent, the sound of a book being shut as there is a soft tinkle of laughter. “Looks like someone is awake, ah?”

There's another sound of movement and a kind face is suddenly peering into the cot, long curling brown hair tumbling past her shoulders as she smiles brightly at her son, lavender eyes crinkling into warm crescents. She lets out a soft laugh when he reaches for her, small fingers gently curling around the soft strands of hair as her face lights up like the moon, soft at the edges and outlined by the golden popcorn ceiling above. The mobile is pushed to the side as she coos softly, reaching in and carefully picking him up to hold him close against her chest as she softly hums. He's quick to snuggle into her warmth, breathing in the smell of gardenia, rose and the cookies that she had been baking earlier before he'd started fussing. The world around him tilts and shifts slightly, and he blinks slowly when there's a slight bump as the humming woman returns to sitting in the white rocking chair that she had been perched in as he slept. 

“Ah, Xiao Jiaozi, Xiao Jiaozi… You're so quiet, just like your father. Such a good boy, you always have a smile for your father and I…” she murmurs as she tenderly brushes the tip of her nose against the top of his fluffy head, smiling when he nuzzles his face against her chest, tiny hands clasping at her silken clothing. He looks like a little dandelion puff, it's enough to make her laugh and her heart warm with joy as she settles back in the chair, gazing down at him with adoration. 

“Aiyah, I have faith that your smile will never change… That whenever you encounter darkness, you will greet it with a smile and turn towards whoever makes you the happiest. I guarantee you will smile forevermore, my little Xiao Jiaozi, my lovely A-Ying. Just like how happy your father makes us both. Just like how happy you make us.” 

Her gaze shifts to the circular window where the golden light of the afternoon sundown spills through the window, broken by the swaying goldenrod leaves of a near weeping willow tree as a cloud shifts across the sky that has been painted with a thousand shades of red, orange and yellow. A soft noise draws her attention back as her son wriggles in her arms and turns to gaze down at the table curiously, a book and a few scrap pieces of paper lay atop, a vase of vibrant red spider lilies next to them. 

“Ah? Want to read with momma?” she asks as she gently places him on her lap and pushes aside the sheets of paper, pulling the ancient-looking book close and opening it with a quiet laugh when he nods. 

The stories his mother told him were always the best. Stories of boat rides to distant cities lit by lanterns within the fog, of bridges and pavilions, of diving through the mirrored lake and waking up in a bed of crisp autumn leaves, of things that no normal person could see. Adventures of his mother and father.

“Aiyah. I don't know, Xiao jiaozi. I think this material might be a bit heavy for a one-year-old, what would your father say, huh? You trying to read material that's older than you are? Older than I am?” 

He wriggles in her arms once more, turning to gaze up at her with dark grey eyes that glimmer with determination as he reaches out to grab at the book with small hands, keening softly when his mother pushes the book out of his grasp. 

“Uh-uh. No grabby grabby, A-Ying. This book is very old and I'm not sure whether it would appreciate a page being torn out, ah?” she gently cautions, bouncing him when he puffs his flushed cheeks out sulkily and pouts. She shakes her head and begins to turn the pages, frowning down at the neatly inked characters for something to read. “Maybe just a sentence or two? Your fathers running a lot later than usual today… Maybe he's still with Uncle Fengmian. Hm, I'm sure he won't mind. Hopefully, he won't get all grumpy like last time when I showed you the dizi that came with this bad boy.” She leans a little closer, running a finger across the page and muttering softly as she frowns down at a few symbols. 

“Hm, here's something. _'And his fated one, oh how he wept, begging and pleading as the world turned its back and laughed once more. Oh, how he was kept away from the prying of eyes as he ascended the holy mountain and forsake his freedom for solitude. For three years and three months, Hanguang remained among the clouds in complete oblivion, surrounded by the silent snow and the bitter orchids of winter. Finally, to the Crimson Pavillion, he advanced and used the final remnants of his righteous power to build a glorious statue devoted to his one and only fated one. When all was done, he looked across the still waters at the dying sunset and smiled. The still waters where two gazes had met centuries ago, the sarcophagus of lost love now…'_ Hm, I wonder if—” she cuts off as there's a sudden noise from downstairs, she tenses up and pulls her son up into her arms, peering at the bedroom doorway uneasily, the stairway next to it lit with golden string lights that begin to blink and flicker, growing brighter and brighter before going out with a loud pop. 

She slowly rises up from the rocking chair, edging over to the doorway and out into the hall as the noise only seems to grow louder and begins to sound a lot like nails being scratched against the wood. Blue wards of energy snap across the glass of the front door, rippling and sparkling as the looming figure behind it shifts and the entire door seems to shake and rattle in its frame, the handle turning and beginning to burn red hot as her protective charm fades. 

_Open the door. Open the door. Open the door._

“A-Ying,” she gasps, voice trembling slightly as she hastens to make her way down the long hall, pausing in front of her and her husband's bedroom door and quickly pushing it open when there's an earth-shattering crash of glass and splintering wood from downstairs that shakes the entire house and startles her son into crying. She shushes him with a gentle hug and a kiss to the temple as she sweeps the bedroom door closed and promptly moves over to the corner of the flickering room, running a slender finger down the clear expanse of wall and watching as it glows soothingly. “A-Ying, my good sweet boy. My Xiao Jiaozi. You're my perfect son, my perfect boy. I love you so much. Your father and I love you so much. It's time… To go into the cubby, yeah?”

The wall fades and she sets him down into a space filled with soft cushions, his plush toys and the covers taken from her and her husband's bed. 

_I don't want to go to the cubby hole. I want to stay with mama._

He begins to cry once more, unsure of what's going on and why his mother seems so panicked as he strains to reach her and to crawl out of the space, to hold onto her and never let her go. Her grip on his wrist tightens slightly as she glances over at the bedroom door hurriedly, eyes widening as she watches the door handle begin to turn before she holds out her hand and the door glows a brilliant white, the loud toll of a bell ringing out. 

Whatever is on the other side lets out a guttural growl and slams against the door with a brute force, yet the glowing door stands strong. 

She turns to face her son, her grip loosening as she smiles at him warmly, lavender eyes aglow and sparkling with unshed crystalline tears. 

_Did her eyes always look like that? Sheening and glimmering with silver light? Frightened yet steely looking deep within?_

She pulls him into a warm hug that immediately calms his crying, kissing his forehead once more as she begins to draw faint shapes in the middle of his back all the while speaking in a soft tone. “A-Ying, Xiao Jiaozi. It's time to go into the cubby hole and stay put, mama will be back later, ah? It's time to sleep now, yeah? Be good for your father and I.” 

Cangse Sanren utters a silent prayer before she draws back and watches as her son's eyes slowly begin to droop shut and he snuggles into the covers that are warm and smell just like her. She wipes away his tears and pokes at his tiny nose with a soft laugh, before she straightens up and waves a hand that causes the space to glow a soft luminous yellow, and then the wall ripples back into view and she leans her forehead against it as there's another crash from outside and the wall around the door begins to crumble. 

_She waves her hand, a dizi as black as night with a blood-red and jade tassel appearing before her as there's another crash, dark cracks appearing on the wall and growing larger. She slowly turns, a strong breeze swirling around her as the door is blown off its hinges and the creature lumbers in, smoke rising from its bubbling skin, white eyes aglow and bloodstained teeth-gnashing and dripping as it pauses to stare at her. The woman smirks faintly, dressed in billowing dark silk and a twinkle to her eye as she regards this thing._

_“Aiyah. You're still doing his work for him, hm?”_

_The creature lets out a guttural screech, jaw stretched wide and showing the dark abyss within its gaping mouth._

_She raises the dizi to her lips and—_

. 

The cold flakes of white snow and the faint tolling of a church bell are what greet Wei Ying as his eyes snap open and he propels himself up with a deep scalding gasp as his lungs begin to burn and ache. The sky above him is bleak and starless, the silver moon hanging above, quartered and half-hidden by steel-grey clouds. He quickly glances in each direction as he tries his best to calm his breathing, mind and heart both racing like a hummingbird. 

The forest sits dark and mute under a thick white blanket of snow, the deep green leaves of the surrounding trees weighed down as the snow continues to fall and catch the sparse light of the moon, sparkling and drifting in an odd fashion as he exhales shakily and extends his hand, palm up. A single flake lands in the palm of his head, pulsing a faint white before it fades from view, and he blinks, catching snowflakes on his lashes and cheeks as he watches a cloudy puff of white air appear before him when he breathes out. It mingles with the small glowing flakes of white before separating into tiny fragments and disappearing immediately. 

The ground is cold and hard underneath his hand, prickly with the dead blades of grass that stick up through the snow and the small sharp stones that dig into his hands as he shifts, slowly becoming aware that he's sitting hunched over amongst the crystalline white. The cold blanket underneath sinks through the material of his jeans, sinking its teeth into his warm skin and chilling him to the core as he begins to shiver, wiping at his running nose with the sleeve of his jacket before he slowly and numbly pushes himself up onto his knees with a groan. 

The snow continues to fall, gathering around him as he remains kneeling and crouched over, arms wrapped around himself as a glacial breeze blows by, whispering a name and stealing what little warmth he has managed to regain. 

Wei Ying musters his energy and pushes himself up onto two feet, swaying momentarily before he rights himself and turns to look around curiously, the snow around him is littered with fallen maple leaves and broken by what looks like the tiny tracks of animals. It's enough to make him wonder how long he had laid there amongst the snow. It's also enough to make him wonder how he could have possibly gotten here, in the middle of a forest that he doesn't even recognise. Maybe he had wandered onto the wrong trail in his search for Wen Ning and the others. 

He turns and looks around once more, finding only dark oak trees, thorn bushes and tendrils of undergrowth that look like they could reach out and grab him at any moment. 

The night is silent and cold. There are no chirping of crickets, not even the hoot of night owls. Everything is still and silent, the dark leaves of the oak trees not even daring to stir as the air seems to grow colder and the falling snow is the only source of movement. The pounding of his own heart is loud in his ears as he lifts one booted foot and takes a single step forward, frowning when his foot sinks through, hitting the hard ground as the silence suddenly grows deafening and leaves his skull buzzing. 

He opens his mouth, a puff of white air escaping before he shuts it once more. He wants to call out, he wants to make sure that he's not truly alone in this place. That he's truly wandered off the trail and that help and his friends are close by. That Wen Ning is close by. 

Wei Ying swallows, clenching his trembling hands into tight fists as he looks around and opens his mouth once more. 

“Guys? Huaisang? Xuanyu? Xiao-Ning? Anyone…?”

His calls echo into the night, yet silence and the whisper of leaves are his only answer as a cold breeze blows by, cutting into him like a frozen blade and sending shiver after shiver down his spine. 

He needs to get moving, get out of the cold and find his way home or to a service station. 

He's about to take another step forward when a single snap of a twig echoes through the forest, followed by the rustle of the foliage. Wei Ying is quick to dig into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone and flicking the screen on to shine over at the source of the noises. It's barely bright enough, yet he can make out the foliage shaking slightly, the sounds of humming and low whispers oozing out into the clearing that he's in. There's the sound of feet scuffing against the snowy ground, quick and light footsteps that circle him, the sounds bouncing around his skull as he lowers the phone and takes a step forward. 

“Wen Ning?” he questions softly, trying to peek through the foliage at the fleeting shadows. 

The footsteps pick up pace, almost sounding like they are dancing or skipping along a path. The soft hums and whispers morph into a soft song that chimes out into the night. The faint sound of a church bell echoing in the distance. He lets out a shaky breath, shaking his head when it suddenly becomes muddled, the song and bell only seeming to grow louder. 

Wei Ying reaches into his pocket once more, fingers digging before they close around the small charm that Jiang Cheng had bashfully bestowed upon him. It provides him with the assurance he needs as he rubs the smooth cool surface with his finger and turns the screen of his phone off, plunging him into cold darkness. 

He wants to follow, but he doesn't want to go without the comfort of what little light his phone can give him, yet he doesn't want to run the risk of being seen by whatever is making the noises. Even if it's a friend or a foe. 

He needs to stay low, stay quiet and stay hidden. 

He takes a wobbling step forward, heart beating rapidly as he releases the charm and quickly moves over to the foliage, pushing past thin trees and prickly bushes as he lets his heart guide him in the right direction. Towards the sounds that pierce the air and seem to be coming from every direction. 

After a moment of walking he comes to a sudden halt in a smaller clearing, the odd sensation of being watched overcoming him as the trees seem to press in tighter, the sounds of singing and dancing footsteps growing deafening before everything falls silent and there's the sound of heavy and rushing footfalls, the sounds of breaking twigs and pants. 

Hope blooms in his chest as he spins on the spot and turns just in time to see the foliage part, revealing the shining light of a torch and the pale frowning face of Wen Ning who's chest rises and falls quickly. 

Wei Ying's heart leaps in his chest and he gives a gasp, tears of relief gathering at the corners of his eyes as Wen Ning pushes through the undergrowth and hurriedly makes his way into the clearing, glancing around as his furrowed expression seems to deepen, giving way to confusion. 

“Wei Ying? Wei-Ge?” 

“Wen Ning!” He hastens to take a step forward, ignoring the shivers that rack his body as he hurries over to the other man who turns to look in his direction, tilting his head slightly as he raises the torch and moves forward. 

The grey-eyed man comes to a halt in front of him, expecting him to pause, for recognition and a look of relief to pass over Wen Ning's features, maybe even a smile and a soft sigh, a soft murmur of 'Let's go home' like he has said many times before. 

Instead, Wen Ning phases through him and it _burns._ For a split moment he stands there, knees wobbling as a heavy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He hears Wen Ning let out a shaken gasp just as his legs fail him. 

:

There's a thud of the torch falling to the ground as the taller man's hands grow slack and he whirls around, only seeing the familiar woods of Yunping. The coldness that had enveloped him for just a moment had burnt, the fleeting feeling seeming so familiar as it tugged at his heart. His dark eyes shine in the soft light of the moon as they scan the area and he takes a slow step forward, his frown only seeming to deepen when his skin begins to crawl and itch. His hand immediately goes up to grasp at the red scarf tightly wrapped around his neck, a source of comfort and worry. 

A strong breeze pushes through the trees, causing them to whisper amongst themselves as it pulls at Wen Ning's hair and at the tails of his coat. There's a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning that illuminates the sky and the surrounding area. The undergrowth rustles with the movements of something he can't see but he knows is there. 

“Shit…” he mutters, eyes narrowing as it begins to rain heavily. He shakes his head and quickly stoops down to grab the torch up from where it had fallen, brushing off the damp leaves and mud before straightening up and turning to look around once more, staring at the empty space before him and swallowing thickly. 

“Wei Ying?” 

:

Wei Ying gazes up at him with tear-filled eyes, shuffling forward slowly and raising his hand. He watches with wide eyes as the image of the taller man who has always set his mind at ease fades with a single gust of icy wind. 

“Wen Ning?” 

His hand falls to his side limply and he lowers his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the soft sounds of singing and the chimes of a bell return once more. He wants to block it out. He doesn't even want to know what just happened there. He just wants out. He doesn't want to be alone. 

The feeling of being watched fades, yet his skin still crawls with goosebumps as he sniffs in deeply and raises his head, a stray tear rolling down his cheek as his eyes flutter open. He's quick to wipe the tear away, pushing his hair out of his face as he puts all of his remaining strength into slowly standing up. As he straightens up, there's a flurry of movement and shuffling footsteps from up ahead, he frowns and stiffens when his gaze lands upon a small figure. 

Barefoot in the snow and dressed in tattered blue jeans and a blood-soaked pink jumper, they have their head bowed and slowly begin to shuffle closer as he squints and a memory of a similar-looking person surfaces. 

_“Kid?”_

They promptly come to a halt and Wei Ying tilts his head slightly, lips curving into a faint smile despite the quiet voice in his mind that says he should be running from this 'child'. “You disappeared earlier… Where… Where did you go, hm? And now you're out here at such a late hour, what…” 

He trails off into silence as there's a sound like cracking bones and they slowly raise their head to look at him. Wei Ying immediately blanches as he looks into the face that will definitely take a few years off his life and is the epitome of all his nightmares rolled into one, tied with a tattered red ribbon. 

Her skin is as pale as the snow, stained with blood, lined with blue marks of death and her eyes…

Wei Ying shakes his head in incredulity, the sour taste of bile rising up his throat and the mounting fear that courses through his veins the longer he looks at her.

Her 'eyes' are pitch-black sockets that leak a dark liquid as she stares at him, her expression morphing into one of pure distress as she opens her mouth, blood spilling out from the dark cavern, running down her chin and splattering down onto the ivory blanket of snow, staining it crimson red as she lets out a low gurgle and shuffles forward quickly, slowly raising a hand that is bloodstained and missing the tips. 

He had definitely seen something like this in one of the horror movies that Mingjue had lent Huaisang. The only difference is that this thing's jaw was still intact. 

A panicked gasp escapes Wei Ying as he forces himself back, somehow ending up on his backside as his legs fail him once more and he stares up at her in fear whilst scrambling to push himself backwards. The little girl comes to a halt once more, dark blood-matted hair blowing into her face as another arctic cold breeze blows by before she takes another step closer, falling down onto her knees with an audible thump when she's close enough. The man pushes himself up from the ground and turns to run in the opposite direction as she lets out a muffled cry. 

He dodges and weaves through the trees, seeming to grow closer to the noise before he lets out a pained yelp as the low branches of a thorn bush catch him and grab onto the material of his jeans, digging its sharp barbs through the cloth and into him. He gives a pained hiss, whining as he glances back and tries to untangle himself with a harsh and panicked yank. 

The thorns release him and he squeaks as he goes tumbling over the bush, landing face-first into the snowy dirt, twigs and small stones digging into his skin. 

He lets out a groan of frustration, puffing out as his cheeks as he raises his head wipes at his face, immediately tensing up when his gaze lands on a flurry of movement and shadows through the tall weeds and undergrowth he had fallen into. 

What he sees is enough to make his mind go blank, for his eyes to widen in shock, his blood to run cold and his mouth to go dry. 

Past the undergrowth and cold snow, many pairs of small feet dance, they bounce happily and leave not a single print, singing a soft and unsettling tune that puts Wei Ying on edge as he slowly pushes himself up, muffling his panicked breaths as he peers past the bush. 

In the middle of the clearing, a group of blood-soaked dark-haired children dance, dressed in matching white robes and glinting in the moonlight as they hold hands and sing. His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he watches them circle a dark smoky mass in the middle, gazing down upon it with empty black sockets for eyes and smiles that are stretched far too wide to be comforting. 

Just like the little girl he'd seen before, though she'd been missing her smile. 

There's got to be at least a dozen children here, maybe more. It's hard to tell in the dark of night and he's far too afraid to count heads. 

The figure in the middle jerks with rigid motions, the cracking and popping of bones echoing each and every time as it begins to sob softly through ruined vocal cords, blood spilling from its mouth as it gurgles thickly, pale in the light of the moon as its head snaps upright with a sickening crunch. Yet the children continue to sing, watching as the figure rises and then falls once more back into a broken heap, black smoke engulfing it as the children laugh and play, singing softly and dancing happily. 

The way they sing, it's almost like they're trying to console it like the convulsing figure is trying to join them and sing along too. 

Wei Ying covers his mouth, sorrow enveloping his very being as he watches it rise and crumble once more into a dark mass, it's sobs coming out more broken than before as it's movements sway and shutter like that of old film. 

_“Kagome, Kagome… The bird in the cage…_

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn… The crane and the turtle slipped…”_

The figure slowly begins to rise over the children, letting out a broken cry as it spreads its arms, movements heavy and zombielike as dark energy oozes from its clawed hands like tar, its bloodstained fingers that are missing the tips slowly flex and curl, long black matted hair and a white hospital gown blowing in the cold breeze. 

Wei Ying muffles a whimper and blanches as the children slowly turn to face in his direction, continuing to circle the figure yet their heads craning to follow him, their stretched smiles slowly vanishing as their mouths open wide, congealed blood and wriggling maggots spilling out onto the snowy leaf strawn ground below. 

_“Who is behind you now?”_

Whatever this thing is, it's definitely not the Lady White Lake that Xuanyu had wanted them to witness. 

He knows that that is definitely something ten times worse and that he should definitely get out of here whilst he still has the chance. That he should run and never stop running. That what he's seen tonight will definitely haunt him forever. That whatever this creature is, he's glad it's not facing him. 

He should really get going now. He's seen enough. 

Wei Ying very slowly and very carefully gets to his feet, heart beating rapidly as the children's heads follow his movements, smiles reappearing and seeming to grow larger as they watch him back away slowly. His phone screen is still off as he clenches his hand around it, knuckles turning white from how tightly he's holding onto it as he continues to back away. The children continue to sing and the creature continues to contort and softly cry out. 

Fate truly is not on his side tonight and it's made apparent when he abruptly stumbles back and the same thorn bush that had ensnared him and then sent him flying rustles loudly, causing his heart to stop when the children's singing and laughter comes to a halt. 

The spell is broken. 

Everything falls gravely silent and still for a moment, he slowly looks up and watches as the children slowly begin to vanish, all except for the creature. 

The creature slowly begins to turn its head toward him, a cracking and snapping of bones echoing through the air as its spine breaks and rearranges itself. The body of this grotesque thing doesn't budge, but its head keeps turning, a low gurgling noise coming from its bleeding mouth. Its head follows his movements as he quickly backs away. It slowly turns its body towards him, revealing the bloodstained front of its gown as it finally faces him. He wishes he'd never listened to Xuanyu, he wishes he'd never agreed to come along, he wishes he'd offered to have gone with Wen Ning to aid Xuanyu and Huaisang. 

The creature takes a slow step forward on mud-stained legs as the clouds shift and the moon illuminates its horrific features. 

Two gaping black holes for eyes, blood trickling down its cheeks and chin, staining the tattered and torn hospital gown, a mouth filled with jagged glass teeth that glimmer in the light of the moon and black blood that oozes out as it opens and closes its mouth. A guttural and gurgling growl permeates the air as its already ruined face contorts into a cold and animalistic snarl, teeth-gnashing and clicking against each other as it wobbles towards him on unsteady legs, blood pouring from its sockets as it rapidly jerks its head from side to side. 

It blocks out the cold light and towers over Wei Ying. He swallows shakily, blood pounding in his ears as he slowly backs up, cringing at the leaves that crunch under his boot-clad feet. It's like this forest is out to get him tonight. 

And it's only about to get a whole lot worse. 

He knows it's one of the stupidest things he's ever done when he calls out to the creature. 

“Hey, nice night we're having, huh? Have you seen Wen Ning by any chance? Six-foot guy, who looks like a Hot Topic mall goth? He's a lot shorter than you. Uh, I'm a little lost.” 

He truly does deserve to die. 

The creature… The spirit lets out a blood-curdling screech and barrels straight for him, breaking through the bushes as he turns tail with a horrified scream, running and darting through the gaps in the trees as he hears the crash of something much heavier following him through the overgrowth. He forces his way through bushes and brambles, heart rabbiting away as the soles of his boots slam into the dirt and onto icy ground as he makes his way back to the path he had unknowingly taken before, leaping over the undergrowth. He doesn't stop running, he can't stop running. The monster-like spirit is still chasing him and it's _screaming._ He takes a sharp left, feeling tears of pure horror brimming in his eyes as he tries to escape this wretched and twisted place. 

“Wen Ning! Huaisang!” he screams, desperation clinging to him. 

There's a sudden blinding flash of white forked lightning followed by the distant rumble of thunder and the forest around him seems to warp and ripple before his eyes like moonlight on water. 

The heavy white fog slowly begins to rise up from the ground that is suddenly missing its white blanket and is now muddy. White tendrils form themselves into hands that grab at him as he passes. Grabbing at his ankles and trying to trip him, to slow him down as the screams and screeches grow closer and closer until they are upon him. 

“Wen Ning, help me!” he cries out as tears stream down his cheeks. “Plea—!” 

He's cut off as something heavy ploughs into his back with a razor-sharp grip that cuts through the layers he is wearing and bites into his skin. He is instantly knocked to the cold ground, damp mud and mushy leaves squelching and pressing against his skin, the air struck from his lungs as he rolls and lands on his back with a slam, head spinning and heart beating wildly as he makes a choked sound and attempts to push himself up. To get away and escape, to find his way back to Wen Ning, Huaisang, Xuanyu and the car. 

To get the fuck out of here. Wherever _'here'_ is. 

Yet, he's forced back down to the ground, heavy pressure applied to his chest as the spirit's twisted face swims before his and it opens its mouth, screeching so loudly that he's sure his eardrums will end up bursting. 

This spirit smells of dirt and death, of cadaverine and putrescine, every bad smell rolled into one. His head swims, his eyes water as they roll back in his sockets and he convulses and thrashes, screaming, sobbing and kicking at it as it's clawed hands dig in and pull him closer towards a gaping mouth that is lined with rows of sharp teeth. 

_“Shijie!”_

An immense pressure shifts to his ribcage as razor-sharp claws dig in deep before the spirit makes a pained noise and pauses in its deadly assault as a distant sound catches both of their attention. 

_“Wei-Xiong! Wei-Xiong, where are you?”_

_Huaisang?_

The ghost is off him within moments, the back of his head connecting with the hard bark of a tree trunk with a sickening crunch as he's tossed aside carelessly like a ragdoll. Wei Ying groans breathlessly, seeing stars as his vision swims and darkens for a few seconds, before he shakily and sluggishly rolls and pushes himself up onto his knees, the earth swaying sickeningly underneath him as he reaches to touch the back of his head. His hand comes back soaked and dripping with crimson blood. 

Everything hurts. _Go figure._

His breath comes out shorter and more pained as he attempts to push himself into standing up, staggering almost drunkenly as his vision wavers and blurs before the ground tilts under his feet and he's on his hands and knees once more. Wei Ying retches and vomits, instantly cringing at the putrid and sour smell as he slowly settles back onto his haunches and wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket, before wiping at his eyes and nose which are both streaming. He pushes himself up once more, using a nearby tree trunk as a support as he blinks around blearily and watches the ghost pace back and forth almost anxiously before he stumbles deeper into the forest. Wei Ying's movements are clumsy as he suddenly grows lightheaded and sways to a halt, blinking slowly and grabbing onto another tree. He clings to it and grits his teeth, trying his best to try and stay conscious. 

It takes a moment for him to become aware that he's still sobbing when a cold breeze blows by that chills his tears and he slips, falling to his knees and landing with a dull thump. 

His jeans are muddy and torn at the knees and his joints are screaming as he tries to push himself back into standing up. It takes him even longer to realise that he's shaking, a persistent shiver running up and down his body that has nothing to do with the cold anymore, hot blood continually drips down the back of his neck. 

As his body slowly goes into shock, he's not sure whether he's hallucinating or not when he stumbles across the looming shape of a structure amidst the trees that has surely seen better days. There's a flickering light coming from one of the top windows but he doesn't hesitate to amble towards the house that is his salvation. He picks up speed when he hears the trees behind him begin to rustle violently and the screeches of a very pissed off spirit. 

The grey-eyed man makes it up the stairs and onto the rickety porch just as there's the sickening crunch of bone and meat slamming into the dirt just a metre away, and then the scrabble of claws against wood. 

He throws the backdoor open and dives inside, slamming the heavy wooden slab in the spirits face just as it screeches and slams headfirst into the rotting wood. 

Collapsing against the wood when it's forced open, he pushes the door shut and slides the metal bolt across, locking the door and backing away when the door vibrates on its hinges and the spirit angrily screeches on the other side. 

He straightens up and hurriedly blinks around, finding a dimly lit and dilapidated kitchen with a threadbare rug littered with leaves and torn sheets of paper, crumbling walls lined with cupboards that are filled to the brim with dusty bottles and candles, the wax long since dried as it hangs from the unit. Further back, there's a dark doorway that leads to a dirty staircase going to the upper level. Wei Ying slowly moves over to the doorway, peering up the rotten stairs at the landing above. A door is open, warm candlelight pooling out as the soft sounds of music echo faintly, crackling slightly in the way that old music being played from a gramophone does. 

Does someone live here? Who on earth would want to live here? 

It smells of damp and dust, of earthy dirt and the faint undertone of something sharp and suffocating as his foot hits the slightly raised lid of a trapdoor, it shows only darkness through the gap and he frowns down at it as a strong cold breeze leaks out. He glances up as the door shakes once more, the sounds of creaking wood close to breaking filtering throughout the house. 

Wei Ying is quick to drop to his knees, fumbling at the lid with shaky hands and pushing it open, the cold breeze sweeps upwards, pushing at his hair as a rotten stink fills the air and chases away the tinge of dizziness. A cold breeze that bites harshly against the skin of his hand as he covers his nose and mouth with his sleeve. His nerves are on tenterhooks as he swings his legs over the edge and quickly descends the metal ladder that feels slippery and damp under his hand, pulling the heavy trap door closed behind him and dropping down into a shadowed room that echoes with the sounds of dripping and a faint buzzing noise. A shadowed room that is freezing and sends waves of ice down his back, a shadowed room that is filled with a sharp and overpowering stench that makes it hard to breathe.

It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the poor lighting as he blinks around, noticing the splotched and stained walls first, the chains, spikes and tools that hang from the above second, and finally, the rusted iron surgical table towards the back of the room with a stained white sheet draped across it carelessly. 

“What…” he mumbles when everything suddenly goes blurry, he clutches onto the ladder as he gasps, coughing and trying to push nausea when something heavy and glittery rolls out from the darkness. He grows still, eyes following its movements blearily before he catches sight of a single pale, blood-stained hand slowly retracting back into the shadows. “What the fuck…”

He shakes his head and let's go of the ladder, reaching into his pocket for his phone and discovering that it's not there. Wei Ying searches frantically, patting himself down and cursing when he comes up empty-handed. He must have dropped it whilst running from the spirit. 

He sighs and casts his gaze downwards at the object on the floor, before glancing over at the area where the hand had been. Before he can make to bend and reach down to pick up the circular object, the structure gives a great shudder, dust and dirt rains down from the rotten, creaking boards above as the front door crashes open. 

He's almost astounded that the house is still standing when there's the sound of claws scratching and tapping against the wooden boards above. From the tiny gap in the doorway as he moves for a closer look, he can just make out the creature dragging itself inside on all fours as it turns its head from side to side, sniffing at the air _like a dog._

Wei Ying has never been afraid of dogs, but the movements are uncannily similar. He's not just afraid, he's terrified at this very moment in time. 

Wei Ying's eyes widen and he muffles a panicked whimper, immediately cringing when the soft noise bounces off the walls and he watches as its head slowly turns in the direction of the trapdoor, a snarling, rumbling growl permeating the air. It picks its way across the boards, growing closer, each move is calculated and predatory as a mixture of blood and saliva drips down onto the grubby boards. He backs away from the trapdoor when a single clawed hand grabs onto it and pulls, lifting the door with a creak and spilling faint light through the gap as it sniffs deeply, its mouth contorting into a sharp and twisted grin. Teeth glinting in the dim light of the house, bloodstained and jagged. 

That grin can only mean one thing as it slowly reaches towards the ladder, lowering its head and craning to peer in his direction, a guttural laugh pushing its way out when he backs up with an exhausted sob and accidentally hits the surgical table, pushing himself away when it crashes against the wall. 

_I've found you._

The creature lets out an ear-splitting screech, blood spilling from its eyes, shredded throat and mouth, bubbling and sizzling when it trickles to the concrete ground as its body contorts, the sound of snapping bones and ripping skin and cloth bouncing off the walls. Wei Ying watches with wide, horrified eyes and shakes his head in disbelief as eight pairs of pale, shining ghost-like arms burst from its back, craning and stretching as the creature begins to writhe and twist, the top bar of the metal ladder snapping in its grasp when it's hand clenches tightly. 

The shining limbs set the room aglow with soft light, showing the walls that warp as steaming blood begins to gush downwards, splattering into puddles on the floor and staining the wall a deep crimson red. The walls which begin to ripple and stretch with the outline of mute screaming faces. Of hands that begin to reach out, stretching and grabbing as something resentful begins to stir within the room, something behind him as he suddenly finds it difficult to control his own breathing. 

Wei Ying's heartbeat seems a little too loud and frantic in his ears as he drops to his knees and presses his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the screeches, creaking and splintering wood and the voices in his head that will not shut up. The voices in his head which scream and cry for help as he trembles and shakes his head violently, sobbing breathlessly as his chest gives a sudden and painful twinge. 

_Some night this is_ , he thinks to himself with a pained huff. _Tonight in this shitshow of a shack, he will either choke to death or be ripped limb from limb and then feasted on by a ravenous ghost that looks more like a spider that's been torn apart and put back together with new parts included._

 _That's not even a cool way to die_ , he sulkily thinks to himself. 

His chest gives another painful twinge as the creature drops down into the room, slowly rising up from its haunches to tower over him, the multiple pairs of arms elongating and reaching out to grab him as he gives a sharp cough. 

In the next moment, he's laying on his back and seeing blurry stars and black spots just as a soft voice calls out. A blessing dressed in the dark of night that causes the spirit to halt, one clawed hand releasing Wei Ying's throat and inching away, the others clenching sulkily that they didn't get to tear him apart and spill all ten pints (or less) of his blood. A blessing if only he wasn't shaking and on the verge of passing out. 

_“Xiaohua-tong? Xiaohua-tong, where are you?”_

The ghost lets out a soft whine and withdraws its hand, turning in the direction of the voice and quickly slinking up the now broken ladder, disappearing from view as Wei Ying watches it dazedly, chest rising and falling as he takes shallow gasps. He doesn't try to push himself into sitting up, he only has enough strength left to press a hand to his throat that now has five new punctures. 

There's the creaking of wood from above and a quiet laugh from outside. 

_“There you are. Come here.”_

After what feels like an hour, he trembles as he slowly sits up, blinking a few times when his head spins and he clumsily pushes his curling hair out of his face, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He frowns, noticing that his hand is clenched tightly around something cold, pointy and hard. Wei Ying has no memory of picking up anything from the ground as he slowly opens his hand and stares down at what can only be described as a golden amulet as he rolls it in his hand. It has multiple white and dark blue pointed stones that almost look like staring eyes. 

He lifts the amulet up in the dim light and gazes at it intently, focusing and watching as it twinkles as the area around him ripples and warps. The sounds of a girl sobbing and screaming echoing in his mind as the room gives an almighty creak, blood oozing from the cracks in the walls and pooling around him. The spiked chains above rattling and swaying as his eyes flicker with a faint silver light. 

Wei Ying exhales shakily as a pair of muzzy memories flash before his eyes, drenched in and oozing dark energy. 

_A lantern, a chair and table with a teapot placed on top. An adolescent man and a glittering pair of copper eyes. Knives and pain._

It has him shuddering and flinching as an immense wave of pain shoots through his head like a dagger, the amulet slips between his pale fingers and lands on the cold ground with a surprisingly loud clang, rolling towards the cold shadows that swarm around him as the memories of pain and violence and the glow of the lantern slowly fade away, leaving him cold and numb. The scent of copper that haunts these memories only seems to grow ever fresh and present as something warm slowly drips down his lip and lands with a splatter on his hand. Wei Ying groans softly and shakes his head, wiping his nose hurriedly on his sleeve and quickly reaching for the amulet, pocketing it and pushing himself up from the ground. The ice-like feel of something dark and resentful tugging at the corner of his mind is enough for him to turn his head and glance behind him, finding a clear expanse of blood splattered wall behind him, the thick dark shadows encroaching and threatening to swallow him whole. Wei Ying blinks and a sudden force pushes him away as the wall begins to crack and crumble, icy rancid air and buzzing blowflies streaming out through the gaps, making him wretch as they swarm in a dark cloud. 

He's quick to grasp the metal bars of the ladder as the ground under him shudders, pulling himself up with some difficulty and then using the rotten wood to push himself up when he reaches the broken bars, his vision swimming when he finally collapses onto the decaying boards and kicks the trap door shut with his foot. The dim room swims before his eyes as he lifts himself up from the ground, groaning softly when his body twinges, his muscles and head screaming in protest when he straightens up and pushes down the urge to vomit once more. Wei Ying stumbles forward, touching the back of his head once again and finding that his hand still comes back slick with crimson blood. He's probably lost a gallon at this point judging from how fuzzy everything looks as he clumsily ambles towards the door and pulls it open, flinching when it creaks and slams against the wall. 

He needs to leave, he needs to find Wen Ning and the others, he needs to find a hospital and a doctor who won't ask too many questions. There shouldn't be this much blood. Is it possible to bleed this much? Hasn't he lost enough today? Is he really going to die here? 

He makes it outside, exhaling shakily when the cold night air envelopes him, darkness grasping at him as he makes it down the steps and glances up, coming to an immediate halt when his gaze lands on a hooded figure dressed in a long black cloak. The figure appears to be fussing over the ghost that seems to have grown shorter and less menacing, gently wiping at its heart-shaped bloodstained face with a pure white handkerchief. 

_“What did I tell you about making noises, huh? Or running around like this and getting yourself all worked up? Look at the state you're in… I shouldn't have left you alone…”_ the figure softly chides, tutting when the ghost whines lowly and the pale arms stretching from its back wrap around the figure in a gentle hug. “Behave, okay? It's not safe here anymore… I'm not sure if I can keep protecting you if you run off like this, _Xiaohua-tong.”_

The clouds shift as the figure falls silent and stiffens, moonlight bathing the area in cold light as they quickly turn to stare at him, their face hidden by the hood of their cloak and a white tragedy mask. _“You…”_

Wei Ying backs up, knees shaking as he stumbles slightly and watches as the ghost peeks out from behind the figure. 

Something about the spirit strikes him as familiar when it peers blindly in his direction, tilting its head to the side in mild curiosity as a single droplet of dark blood trickles down its surprisingly delicate features, a soft curious growl permeating the air around them. 

_It almost looks cute when not drenched in rotten blood and pure killing intent._

“I…” he murmurs as he takes another step back, gaze apprehensively flitting between the figure in black and the creature in the dirty white hospital gown. He gives an awkward laugh. “I shouldn't be here.” 

A tense moment passes as the growls from the creature grow louder and more guttural and in the next, Wei Ying is turning tail and ambling in the opposite direction, swaying from side to side on tired legs whilst nursing numerous injuries. He's not even in the mood to try and crack a funny joke or ask for directions. 

_“Wait!”_ The figure's voice cries out, cut off by the loud screech and heavy footfalls of a very pissed off spirit that is determined to rip his head off. 

He picks up speed and runs, winching when low hanging branches and twigs graze and cut into the soft skin of his cheeks. 

He runs until the very earth under his feet tilts and he slips, falling and rolling downwards, sharp stones and twigs digging in as he rolls. Rolling until he slams down onto his front, a sharp pain blooming in his chest as the air is knocked from his lungs and he breathlessly coughs, tasting warm blood on the tip of his tongue. 

He's definitely lost too much. Everything feels too fuzzy. 

He should have just stayed put when Wen Ning went to check on Huaisang and Xuanyu. 

He should have never agreed to come along. 

He shakily pushes himself up from the ground, gasping for breath as there's a shrill scream some distance behind him. Wei Ying glances from one direction to the next, before he stumbles onwards, frowning when there's a deafening rumble of thunder that has him moving faster and trying to find some way out of this forest. Searching for some way to escape. 

A bright flash of lightning streaks across the sky, the forest around him ripples as he stumbles through a patch of trees and onto a familiar looking trail that flashes with blue and red lights. 

_“Wei Ying!”_ he hears someone scream causing him to scream before he's suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled into someone's arms. The familiar scent of chamomile immediately engulfs him as the person squeezes him in a tight hug. 

“Shit! Holy shit! Wei Ying! Wei-Ge… I thought we lost you,” Wen Ning cries out, sounding choked up and emotional as he rubs his back gently. 

“Xiao-Ning…” Wei Ying mutters, voice cutting off as he gives a choked sob and clings to him, squeezing his eyes shut as they burn and sickening dizziness overcomes him. “NingNing… You're safe…” 

“Did you find h… Woah! What the hell happened to him? Why is his clothing that colour?!” 

“Wei-Xiong! He needs an ambulance! Detective! Detective! He's over here!” 

“Where?” A deep and monotonous voice questions. “Stretcher, now.”

Wei Ying lifts his head, blearily glancing around for the source of the new voice as Wen Ning supports him. He frowns and blinks a few times to clear his vision as he catches sight of a pair of golden eyes that are fixed on him and only him. 

There's a sharp intake of breath and a quick flurry of movement behind them, followed by a metallic click of a stretcher being wheeled over. He frowns and everything tilts slightly as he is gently lowered onto the stretcher by Wen Ning before his surroundings slowly fade to black. 

“Goddamnit…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1// Kagome, kagome: “One player is chosen as the Oni (yokai, ogre or troll) and sits blindfolded. The other children join hands and walk in circles around the Oni while chanting the song for the game. When the song stops, the Oni tries to name the person standing directly behind them.” (Source used: Wikipedia)  
> 2// Xiaohua-tong (小花童) : Little flower girl  
> More characters will be appearing in the next chapter. Drink water and stay safe


	8. Instead of contraband, you bring chess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Jiang siblings to the rescue, Detective Lan being Detective Lan and Wen Qing makes Mo Xuanyu cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun introducing new characters in this chapter.  
> This chapter was beta'd by me!  
> (Also thank you for the positive feedback last chapter! It helps me a lot.)

_“A-Xian.”_

A single blinding streak of green lightning flashes across the sky, cutting through the thick darkness that threatens to suffocate the forest as the air rumbles and suddenly becomes sweltering. The streaks spread, forming emerald cracks in the dark sky that fizzle with angry energy and a boom of thunder echoes in the distance, drops as thick as oil begin to fall.   
It burns and weighs him down as he rises from the muddy ground that squelches under his feet before breaking into a sudden run, stumbling through a patch of trees and bushes before he pushes through into a clearing, skidding to a halt and turning to look around frantically. Chest rising and falling quickly as the soft voice calls out once more. 

_“A-Xian… My A-Ying…”_

_Who?_

A second streak of green lightning flashes across the sky, bright enough to light up his surroundings and violent enough to strike a close-by tree. It immediately bursts into sea green flames and slowly begins to spread, yet he doesn't even flinch as he stares straight ahead. 

Before him is a lake that glows faintly, it's surface placid and unmoving as it reflects the silver moon that seems too large and too close to be safe. It's so close that he can see its many craters and dents.   
The unfamiliar, tall bamboo trees that line the lake seem to bend under the weight of the moon as a weathered-looking boat sits in the centre, a figure seated within and reclined lazily.   
He takes a step forward and squints, watching as the figure slowly turns to look in his direction.   
It's too dark to make out their features as they slowly raise an arm, waving before they throw something silken and fluid looking into the air.   
It flutters for a moment, drifting through the muggy air that seems to carry it closer, catching the light of the fire. 

He reaches up as it drifts close enough and feels it coil around his wrist, wrapping itself into a soft bow. Wei Ying lowers his arm, staring at the crimson red ribbon curiously, a sense of familiarity coursing through him.   
He glances over at the figure once more, taking a step back as they suddenly raise their arms and burst into a dark swirling cloud of crows that caw into the night. The crows rise upwards, filling the sky and drowning out the light of the moon as the scent of smoke and rot becomes suffocating, the fire spreads and the trees and their many limbs come crashing to the ground as the world around him descends into an incandescent emerald inferno. The fire roars and something begins to growl behind him. Something that has him stiffening and slowly turning to look back as the shrill cry of a dizi on the balmy wind joins in.   
_All he sees is fire as everything around him burns, the howl of flames, the dizi's song and the sloshing of water suddenly too loud for him—_

—

 _The adolescent face of a man swims before him, copper eyes twinkling as he spins the blade in his hand and turns his gaze down to something small and round that rests within the centre of his palm.  
_ _“I told you I don't like being kept waiting for answers… That your death will be slow and painful the more you refuse.”  
_ _He hums softly, rosy lips curving into a soft smirk as he rolls something the size of a gumball between his fingers. It catches the light of the lantern in the corner of the room, glinting silver for a moment before he brings it to his mouth, gaze slowly shifting to the dishevelled and blood-drenched Wei Ying.  
_ _“Do you think I can make tea out of this? Just leave it to stew for a few days and then add some sugar or honey?”  
_ _He watches as the man strapped to the rusty surgical table turns away, closing his one working eye as the copper eyed man tilts his head to the side in curiosity, dark hair escaping his bun and falling into his eyes which only seem to darken as his smirk widens. “Ah! What about gummies? Store them in a gummy machine and chew on them all day long?”_

 _He leans over him, digging his nails into pale skin as he forces his eye open and grins down at him. Wei Ying let's out a choked noise of disgust and thrashes in his grip, the restraints biting into his bruised wrists as blood leaks into his eye and already fragile skin begins to tear.  
_ _“You aren't a fan of cannibalism are you, huh?” he asks with a soft huff as he moves back, rolling his eyes as he drops the eyeball into a glass jar and fixes it with a thoughtful look. “How about I submerge them in glass and use them as marbles? Wouldn't that be fun? You wanna know how many I have? I don't have an exact number but I have blue ones, brown ones, green ones… I even have a pair of silver ones, though they are ultra-rare. Especially white ones… There are these one pair of white eyes that haunt my dreams at night, I usually sleep like a baby but those eyes…” The man trails into silence._

_Wei Ying opens his eye and turns to glance over at him, turning just in time to see the smirk slip from his features and a look of manic insanity take its place as he raises the knife over his head._

“A-Xian…”

_He chokes up warm coppery blood as the knife is plunged deep into his chest, a burning pain blooming through his chest as the sickening scent of candy wafts in his direction and the copper eyed man leans in close, twisting the blade and laughing when Wei Ying let's out a scream._

_“Now, tell me…”_

;

A soft rhythmic clicking and the murmurs of muffled conversation are what greet Wei Ying as he stirs slightly, a quiet groan forcing its way through his chest and scraping hard against his throat, too heavy and rough to be healthy. The gentle hand that brushes through his hair stills in its slow and careful movements, a soft tremor going through it as there's a soft gasp that ends in a shaky sob of relief. 

_“A-Xian?”_   
The dim glow of a lamp causes his eyes to ache as he slowly opens his eyes and blinks around blearily, trying to focus on the blurry face that swims before his own. His eyebrows furrow as he becomes aware of a low beeping noise and a suffocating weight over his mouth and nose, digging into the already abused skin uncomfortably. He tries to lift his arms and makes a pained sound when one twinges painfully and the other feels heavy and numb. He manages to lift a single hand, feeling it close around something cool and smooth before he clumsily tries to wrench it away from his face. The weight doesn't seem to want to budge and he finds himself slowly beginning to panic when his hand is gently tugged away by a smaller and more delicate one.   
“A-Xian, calm down… _Please…”_ the soft voice whispers shakily as a warm hand is pressed against his forehead, smoothing his hair aside as the voice hums faintly, hushing and trying to comfort him. He can't help but lean into the touch that is cool against his forehead, eyes fluttering shut as there's a soft sniffle and the voice speaks again, their words edged with anxiety when he gives a shudder, head feeling like it's been stuffed with cotton wool and beaten like a drum. 

“I will go and get the doctor. He'll be able to remove this mask, okay?”  
His eyes quickly fly open and he squeezes the hand that grips his tightly, shaking his head and groaning when it sends him into a dizzy spell and a cold sweat. Everything feels so slow and heavy like the world has been upended and submerged in thick syrup.   
“A-Xian… You're burning up.”  
He shakes his head once more. He doesn't want to be alone, he doesn't want to face whatever this is by himself. Whether it be a sweet dream or cold reality.   
“N… No,” he shakily chokes out. 

Wei Ying's vision focuses and he finds himself gazing at the pale tear-stained face of his shijie dazedly, the shadows under her eyes are faint and her long ebony hair that usually falls freely is scraped back into a messy bun. She squeezes his hand back and smiles ever so, her brown eyes sparkling in the faint light as she sniffles once more and quickly wipes at her eyes.   
“Shijie…” he breathes, trying to reach up and brush away her tears for her, huffing when his right arm doesn't move and instead twinges painfully once more.   
He's not used to seeing her in such a state. Jiang Cheng and he had always had a thing about not making her cry or worry herself into sickness. She looks so pale and thin, has she been eating or sleeping? He needs to wipe her tears away and tell her that everything will be okay. That the worrying can stop and he'll do better. 

Wei Ying tries to push himself into sitting so he can comfort her properly.   
A choked noise escapes him when pain flares in his lower ribs and up his spine.   
“A-Xian!” 

For a second he's seeing only white, his body shaking as pain races up and down it. Then there's the slam of a door and then he's back in the dimly lit empty room, sweat beading his forehead as his chest rises and falls rapidly. There's a flurry of fast-approaching footsteps followed by Yanli's panicked voice and then the door is pushed open, a man dressed in soft blue scrubs and holding a clipboard hurries into the room, Yanli and Jiang Cheng appear soon after. He sets the clipboard down on the bedside table and is quick to gently push Wei Ying back into laying down, humming absentmindedly at whatever Jiang Cheng is saying before he reaches up and tweaks the drip Wei Ying is connected to.   
Everything sounds so slurred and rushed, the noises bouncing around his head and morphing into one loud drone. Yet, little by little the pain fades and he becomes aware of a soft voice speaking to him.   
“...Wei? Mr Wei? I'm Doctor– Can you hear me?” 

Wei Ying let's out a huff, blinking and slowly turning to look at the doctor, immediately stiffening and blanching when their eyes meet.  
 _“What…?”_

A pair of milky white eyes stare back at him, a relieved smile appearing on the man's slim features as his furrowed brows lessen. “Hiya there, welcome back to the land of the living.”  
Wei Ying swallows thickly, grimacing when his throat gives an irritating twinge, his eyes slowly flit over to Jiang Cheng and Yanli. He watches as instant relief washes over them and Jiang Cheng smiles faintly, slowly raising his hand and waving nervously.   
After a moment, he looks over at the white-eyed man once more, frowning up at him before he quietly speaks. “Who are you? Where am I?”   
“Please rest your voice, the wounds on your throat need time to heal. I'm Doctor Xingchen, the doctor for this private ward and… I have also been asked to personally attend to your recovery and treatment.” He points to his I.D card hanging from the end of a bright blue SpongeBob motif lanyard, before beaming happily, “It's a pleasure to finally be meeting you properly. I'm glad you're awake and with us again, welcome back.”

After a moment of silence, Doctor Xingchen quickly clears his throat and picks his clipboard up, glancing over it carefully before he looks at Wei Ying with a serious expression. “You're currently in the intensive care ward of Li Yuan University Hospital. You were bought in a few days ago by our ambulance team with some pretty heavy injuries.”

“...” 

“Xiansheng…” Yanli says as she moves away from the door and returns to the seat beside Wei Ying's bed, reaching out and clutches his uninjured hand tightly as she glances over at Xingchen. “A-Xian can take the mask off now, right? It's causing him some discomfort.”  
Dr Xingchen takes a step back and glances at her, smiling faintly and bowing his head. “Please call me Xingchen, there's no need for such formalities,” he pauses and quickly looks down at his clipboard once more, skimming over it and humming softly. “It should be able to come off now as he's awake, but the drip and monitor will have to stay due to the state of his condition. Is this alright?”   
“State… State of condition?” the grey-eyed man questions with some difficulty, trying for a small smile when Yanli and Jiang Cheng frown in his direction. 

Xingchen turns to look at him, smile slowly vanishing and eyes filled with something unreadable as he sets the clipboard down once more before he begins to gently remove the oxygen mask. “You were bought in with numerous injuries, yes. Do you remember any events before waking up, Mr Wei?”   
“Just running through a forest at night and then passing out after that. That is what happened right? It feels like that's what happened…”   
Xingchen pauses as he raises his eyebrows before he shakes his head with a low sigh and begins to fuss with the mask once more. 

_“Do you… not believe me?”_

“That's not it,” Xingchen mutters before he finally removes the mask and sets it aside, pausing to look at Wei Ying once more. “There were a grievous amount of injuries that cannot just be obtained from 'running through a forest at night.' Your right arm was broken in two places, you had several fractured ribs, a bruised lung, various puncture wounds to the throat and chest, a nasty wound to the back of your head and a fever. You lost so much blood that it's a wonder you're still alive and breathing.” He bends down and quickly unplugs the ventilator, straightening up and placing the plug and cable on top of the machine. “Speaking of fever, your next round of antibiotics and painkillers will be administered in an hour.”  
“Ahah. Right so, I guess… You could call this pure luck?” Wei Ying mumbles with a soft laugh that immediately sends him into a coughing fit which he tries to muffle with his hand. He misses the disapproving looks that the others give him before their expressions morph into ones of worry when a soft sob slips past his lips. 

Yanli gives the white-eyed doctor a narrow look before she places a hand on the grey-eyed man's arm and rubs it gently. “A-Xian?”   
“You… You've been through a lot, rest and recover. Get reacquainted.” Xingchen falls silent as he fixes Wei Ying with a look, opening and closing his mouth before he gives a final shake of his head and picks up the clipboard placing it on top of the machine. “We have a lot to discuss, Mr Wei. Please rest and avoid any 'stressful' situations.”   
For a brief moment, his white-eyed gaze flits to Jiang Cheng who glowers at him, before he smiles once more and begins to wheel the machine out, shutting the door slightly behind him soon after. 

Jiang Cheng sighs softly and hurries over to the bedside, pulling a chair over and placing it next to Yanli's before he quickly drops down into it. _“You…_ Wei Ying… _A-Xian…”_ He raises a hand, hesitating before he shakily reaches out, squeezing Wei Ying's uninjured arm gently as if he's checking that his brother is really there. “You're alive…”  
Wei Ying sniffles and quickly turns away, shrugging away from their touch as he wipes at his eyes clumsily before he turns to look at the two siblings, trying for a smile. “Shijie… A-Di…”  
He doesn't have the strength to smile anymore, it's made apparent when he only ends up frowning. A frown that seems to grow when Jiang Cheng looks away, chewing on his bottom lip, pale and tired with exhaustion and apprehension. A frown that seems to grow when Jiang Yanli's eyes grow misty and a single tear rolls down her cheeks. 

“Xianxian,” she whispers, bowing her head as her delicate features crumple slightly and many more tears follow, landing in her lap as her hand's fist at the silken material of her top. “It's stupid for me to cry… We… We haven't seen each other for almost a year and I'm just _'shijie'_ to you? All those years of progress…”   
Before he can answer, she leans her head against his shoulder and gives him a gentle hug, sniffling quietly before she slowly pulls away and shakes her head, wiping at her eyes as a faint smile lights up her features. “You're awake now, that's all that matters. You, A-Cheng and I are still together in this world.”  
“You're still alive and we'll always be together…” Jiang Cheng murmurs as he wipes at his eyes and looks everywhere except at Wei Ying. “I'm not crying… This room is just exceptionally dusty tonight.”

Wei Ying and Yanli both laugh quietly, the grey-eyed man shakes his head, reaching out with some difficulty to poke at his didi's nose. Jiang Cheng leans forward slightly, eyes brimming with fresh tears when he catches sight of the smile that always fills him with warmth.   
“Aiyah. Of course. I can't die when I have you to bother and a beautiful jiejie to protect, can I?”   
Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes and jokingly bat's his hand away, a warm glint to his eyes as fresh tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He sniffs in, smiling at him fondly. “Right… I only need one pain in the ass brother for this lifetime.”  
“Exactly!” Wei Ying beams at him, gaze shifting to Yanli as she pulls out a tissue from the box on the bedside table and gently begins to wipe at the tears that are still streaming down his cheeks, despite her own tears that continue to fall and land on her shirt and lap, darkening the soft pink material. 

“Jiejie, please don't cry. XianXian is sorry for making you cry like this…” His smile fades into a pout as he gently touches her cheek and brushes away the tears. Yet they continue to fall as she draws back with soft eyes and an even softer smile.   
“A-Xian… These are no longer tears of sadness. I'm just so glad that you're awake and still the same old A-Xian. I've had a feeling for a while that you would have changed…” she falls silent before she eventually sighs and shakes her head. “Maybe you did. You seem different, yet the same. Just call it jiejie intuition. Though Xianxian did keep his jiejie and A-Cheng waiting.”   
Wei Ying finds himself stiffening slightly before he gives another laugh. 

“Kept you waiting? What… What do you mean kept you waiting?” he replies with a curious look as he glances between the both of them.   
Yanli and Jiang Cheng glance at each other before Jiang Cheng clears his throat and turns to look at him with furrowed brows. “You've been unconscious for the past two days, A-Xian… We both got a call from the hospital in the early morning saying that you had been admitted with numerous injuries and excessive blood loss… That you had been found close to the murder scene in Yunping… We thought…” he slowly trails off into silence, as he covers his eyes and shakes his head, his usually neatly tied hair hangs lankly around his shoulders in disarray. “We thought that you had been found dead… The moment they said 'Yunping'...”

Yanli gently pats his back comfortingly as she turns to look at Wei Ying, eyes flashing sternly as she purses her lips into an unimpressed line. Suddenly she looks a whole lot like Aunt Yu and Wei Ying shrinks back into the pillows, suddenly abuzz with anxiety and apprehension.   
“Wei Ying, what were you even doing in the woods or close by to that area? Are you not aware that murders are happening? That there is a serial killer about and it's not safe? You're usually so much smarter than this, I don't understand. Just… _Why?_ Do you even know what we _thought? What we have been thinking since it's been reported on the news?”  
_ She doesn't give him enough time to answer as her face crumples once more and she throws her arms around him in a tight hug, beginning to shake with sobs. “Am I… Am I going to have to take you back to Lanling with me, hm? Or move back to Lotus just to keep you safe? Why are you always ending up in the hospital? _A-Xian, what have you gotten yourself into?”_

Wei Ying laughs awkwardly, whining softly as she squeezes him gently and begins to stroke his hair comfortingly. He can't help but bury his face into the crook of her neck, feeling tears of relief brim once more. _He's here with his siblings._

Jiang Cheng glances over at him, guilt misting over his features before he looks away and wipes at his damp eyes with the sleeve of his chevron jumper. 

“Xianxian thinks Lanling sucks. That overgrown peacock and his tacky cushion of a father are there. The only good thing there is jiejie, and Xianxian likes jiejie very much.”  
Yanli tuts softly and releases him as she slowly draws back before sighing thoughtfully. “His father is a little outspoken, I guess. Especially at Sunday dinner. I honestly do have to wonder if he can hear himself speak half the time.”  
“A-Jie, it's not too late to divorce the ratbag… We can find you someone better with a nicer father… And… And we could all move back to Lotus Lake District together and live there like when we were kids!” Jiang Cheng declares softly, glancing from Yanli to Wei Ying, a gentle smile in place.   
“I think it's a little too late to divorce A-Xuan… I love him too much. He is the man of my dreams… I'm finally happy,” she utters with a soft sigh and a smile as she leans back in the chair. “But living together again like when we were little would be fun.”  
“Big jiejie protecting ChengCheng and XianXian from the big bad world,” Wei Ying mumbles as he closes his eyes and smiles happily before he frowns and opens his eyes, turning to look at Yanli in confusion when he hears her snort. “Jiejie?” 

She shakes her head as she wipes at her eyes, smiling brightly and laughing quietly. “It's just… I'm tiny compared to A-Xian and A-Cheng… But I'll still be there to protect my baby brothers. However old they may be,” she replies as she gazes between the two men fondly and pats the both of them on the head gently.   
Wei Ying beams at her, eyes glimmering with happiness. “XianXian is three this year.”  
“A-Cheng is going to be twenty-four next week and Wei Ying is going to be twenty-five next year,” Jiang Cheng replies with a gentle smile as he gazes across at Yanli, soft brown eyes crinkling into crescents.   
“No, Xianxian will be three,” Wei Ying says as he sticks his tongue out at Jiang Cheng, whining when his already unruly hair is ruffled.   
The brown-eyed man sighs and rolls his eyes at him, tutting as he flicks his nose. “A-Xian is an idiot.”

“And ChengCheng is a major buzz kill, no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend.”

_“You don't have a girlfriend either!”_

“I'm still a catch with both crowds though.”

_“You—!”_

_“Ah ah ah! You can't touch me! I'm in the hospital!”_

“A-Cheng, A-Xian. Behave,” Yanli chides with a soft laugh before her expression slowly grows troubled and she turns to look at Wei Ying with furrowed brows. “Are you sure about not wanting to come to Lanling? We have a spare bedroom and I can talk to A-Xuan? Maybe find you a job at Jin corporate?”   
Wei Ying shakes his head and gently touches her cheek. “It's okay, jiejie. I know I'd be a lot happier in the city of lotuses rather than the city of gold and tacky jewels,” he replies with a smile.   
“Can you honestly imagine him working for those vulgarian Jin's?” Jiang Cheng questions with a raised eyebrow as he glances between the two. “I mean? Not to be rude.”  
“If my brothers can put their minds to it then they can do anything,” Jiang Yanli murmurs with a soft sigh. _“I have a feeling that he might eventually like Lanling a little bit more…”  
_ “Aiyah, then my mind is definitely not going to be put up to it. Last time I checked I wasn't exactly their favourite person.” He waves his hand dismissively before he raises an eyebrow, “Wait… What's that supposed to mean?”   
He watches as Yanli smiles faintly and shakes her head. “Now's not the right time. I'll tell you when you are out of the hospital, A-Xian.” 

Wei Ying pushes his lips out into a pout as he begins to whine. “Jiejie, tell XianXian. Don't keep secrets, he's only three.”  
“I thought XianXian was a lot smaller than that, huh?” she says with a laugh as she raises her eyebrows. 

“XianXian two?”

His words are met with warm laughter and the shake of a head. He gives a soft huff before glancing over at Jiang Cheng who meets his gaze. “Ah, say something.”  
Jiang Cheng gives a loud tut and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat as he regards him with raised eyebrows. “Don't look at me like that. Not even I have a clue what she's on about.”  
“Gods, you never know anything.” 

“Hey! I know how to get you out of trouble!” 

“Pfft! That's a load of bull!” 

“Oi! Don't 'pfft' me!” Jiang Cheng huffs as he gently pinches Wei Ying's ear and smiles when he's rewarded with loud whining. 

_“Jiejie! Jiejie! He's bullying me! Tell him to have mercy!”_ Wei Ying whines out, trying to move away and cringing when his arm stings. “Ah!” 

_“You!”_

_“The more you bully me the more I realise I am fine here with Xiao-Ning and Qing-Jie! I shall never leave them!”_

Jiang Cheng's smile is quick to fade and be replaced by a scowl as he releases his ear, immediately drawing back with a cold scoff. “You'd really want to stay with them after all that happened? Some _'friends'_ you have. Why were you even in the woods alone, huh? Why weren't they with you? Or at least one of them? _This wouldn't have happened if those Wen's had been around.”  
_ “A-Cheng,” Yanli chastises with a frown as the mood in the room begins to dip and Wei Ying's expression begins to grow clouded. “Stop it.”   
The stubborn man sighs and crosses his arms, “It's true though. They're usually with him or at least that Wen Ning is. You can't separate A-Xian and Wen Ning unless it's for work purposes and even then they still find a way to be around each other. Plus Wen Qing is his boss for goodness sake… I don't care whether they managed to find him in the end, how on earth did he end up like _this?”_

“I must admit it is a little strange…” she murmurs, turning to gaze at Wei Ying questioningly. “A-Xian…?”   
He sighs and begins to fidget with the corner of the bedsheet for a moment, pulling at a loose thread and frowning to himself as he tries to recount the events that led up to the shambling mess of a night. Events that feel fuzzy and are hard to remember. Only memories of the screaming spirit that had chased him down and of the shadowed room where he had seen things. He breaks into a cold sweat and goosebumps as his eyes dart over to the window that shows the dark sky above and the twinkling city lights below. If he listens close enough he's sure he can hear the cars passing by, laughter and conversations of people below, a whole city brimming with vibrant lights and warmth, so unaware of many horrors.   
“A-Xian?” Yanli murmurs as she reaches out to touch his hand. 

_“Don't.”_

He flinches at her touch, pulling his hand away as he tears his gaze from the window and stares at his siblings with eyes that shine silver for a brief moment. “Don't. I… We heard a noise… A scream and… And Xiao-Ning was worried, he told me to stay put whilst he went to see if Huaisang and Xuanyu were okay… I should have offered to go with him, but… I don't remember much other than falling and then…” his breath hitches and he begins to tremble as what little colour he had managed to regain drains from his face, leaving him pallid and ashen.   
“I… I…” His vision is slowly becoming speckled with black dots and he claps his hand over his mouth as his stomach churns and swoops. His next words are muffled and breathless as he shakes his head. _“I was so scared… I ran and ran, yet I just couldn't escape… And… I fear that what chased me… might turn up and pull me back into the darkness… They… It… Whatever it was…”_

The light in the room flickers, everything around him flickers.   
A vision of hollow sockets, a mouth filled with glass teeth and a throat torn open bleeding rotten blood onto the bedsheets suddenly towers over him. He makes a garbled sound and squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head violently as the chimes of bells and the song that set him on edge fill his mind.   
“Those woods… That forest is dangerous… There's something not right with it… There was so much snow… And children and the creature… And blood… It just kept flowing…”

“I tried to call out for help. I even called out for Jiejie but… No one came. _No one could hear me.”_   
The room door gives a low creak and his eyes fly open in time to see a shadow briefly appear before disappearing soon after.   
Yanli and Jiang Cheng stare at him with wide eyes, faces seeming to grow a shade paler the longer they listen to his panicked sentences and breathes that soon begin to lose coherency.   
“He… He's really lost the plot this time, hasn't he?” Jiang Cheng murmurs with a nervous chuckle before he quickly falls silent at the frown Yanli sends his way.   
“A-Cheng, don't say that,” she softly chides, before she swallows thickly and reaches out, hesitating ever so slightly before she gently touches Wei Ying's pale hand. “A-Xian?”  
He turns to look at her with wide eyes, quickly gripping onto her hand as he tries to slow his breathing. “Jie… I'm not crazy. Please believe me.”  
Yanli smiles faintly and squeezes his hand comfortingly. “You've never led me astray, A-Xian. I believe you, don't you worry. But… If you're scared then maybe you should come back to Lanling.”  
“I can't leave Qing-Jie, Xiao-Ning or the others…” Wei Ying mutters, shaking his head before he glances around the room, a frown pulling at his features. “Where… Where are Xiao-Ning, A-Sang and A-Yu? Are they safe?”   
“They're okay, a little scraped up, but they're safe and sound,” Jiang Cheng says with a low sigh before patting the top of his head gently, smoothing his hair back and smiling faintly when the worry immediately leaves Wei Ying's eyes. “Wen Ning insisted on staying and so did the others. You gave them a real big shock when you… Uh… _Stumbled upon them.”  
_ “A-Qing is waiting outside too,” Yanli adds softly. “And also the person that got you into the ambulance. A kind man, the detective…? I think. He said he was a detective right, A-Cheng?” 

Jiang Cheng nods and draws back with raised eyebrows, tutting at him as he shakes his head. “You were incredibly bothersome that night, stumbling around drenched in an obscene amount of bloo— Ah! A-Jie! Ow!” he yelps, letting out a pained whine when Yanli pinches his ear. “Be nice! Be nice! I'm sorry, I'll be nice! A-Cheng will be nice!”  
She gives a gentle laugh and releases his ear, turning to look at Wei Ying as she ignores the scowl sent her way and begins to speak. “A-Sang started panicking, he said he heard you screaming and he called the detective who was in the area and… Well, let's just say that A-Cheng was right when he said you gave them a very big shock. Especially the detective who was very startled.”  
“I'm usually right when it comes to this dumbass,” Jiang Cheng mutters under his breath, falling silent when Yanli sends a pointed look his way and Wei Ying pouts.   
“He was also with two others, the doctor you saw and a police officer who took a statement from everyone. They were apparently on their way to Lotus to run an investigation.” She pauses and raises the tissue once more, dabbing at the last of his tears. “Anyway, he's been nice enough to drop by once or twice a day to check on your progress.”

“No doubt he was waiting to arrest me for causing some sort of scene or trespassing of some sort,” he raises his wrist and sighs. “Tell him I'm ready. Take me away… This isn't how I thought I'd go down.”   
Jiang Cheng makes a choked noise and stares at him with wide eyes as Yanli moves back and gives him an unimpressed look.   
“Stop that. He's not here to perform an arrest. Just to check on you and take a statement. Though I told him that he couldn't take anything without your lawyer present…” Yanli quickly explains as she pushes his arm down and glances over at the door. 

Wei Ying raises his eyebrows and peers at her curiously. _“Lawyer…?_ I have a lawyer? _Me of all people?”  
_ Jiang Cheng scoffs and crosses his arms, muttering something inaudible under his breath.   
“You do. He insisted on coming along,” Yanli says with a nod as the door is pushed open and Jin Zixuan steps into the room, straight-backed as ever, dressed in an expensive-looking suit and a slight furrow to his forehead where a bright vermillion mark sits between his brow as he gazes down at a small bag he's fumbling with.   
“A-Li! They had a snack machine downstairs in the cafeteria and… They had your favourite lotus chips so I bought you some to make you happy… I would've bought every pack but…” he looks up, trailing off into silence and cheeks flushing a slight pink as he realises that the three siblings are staring at him. “It was the last… Oh!”

 _“'Oh'_ indeed,” Jiang Cheng mutters as he rolls his eyes and turns to look at Yanli. “I don't understand what you see in him.”  
“He's very sweet and thoughtful. Plus he's cute when he blushes,” Yanli mutters back as she hides her laughter behind her hand.   
Jiang Cheng makes a sound of disgust, eyes widening to the size of saucers as Wei Ying begins to speak in a hushed whisper.   
“No, no. She has a point.” 

_“You…”_

Zixuan quickly tucks the pack of lotus chips away and fiddles with a tan document case under his arm, clearing his throat and briefly glancing closely at Wei Ying. “You look awful.”  
Wei Ying smiles widely. “Ah? I look amazing, positively ethereal. You don't look any better yourself, stuffed cushion. Where are my lotus chips, I'm starving over here.”  
He rolls his eyes and opens up the case, turning a few pages before he pulls out a pen, “There was only one pack left, so it belongs to A-Li. Get your own, you mooncalf.”  
“Ouch, it's in a bitey mood today. I don't know what that means so I'm going to pretend you called me beautiful and go on my merry way. We all know I'm serving looks in this hospital bed.”  
“Mooncalf means foolish person,” Jiang Cheng murmurs. “And you do actually look pretty awful.”

“Hey!” 

Zixuan gives a soft sigh before glancing at Yanli with a faint smile. “So far the P.D hasn't mentioned anything about questioning A-Ying. I think it has something to do with the ward doctor giving him an earful earlier about stressing patients out.”  
“Aww, you called me 'A-Ying'. Are we finally besties?”  
 _“Piss off and get well soon. Stop getting into trouble. You're going to give A-Li and I a coronary one day!”_

“Jiejie, tell him to be nice to me! Xianxian can't take this abuse!” Wei Ying bursts out before coughing behind his hand weakly as if to prove a point.   
Yanli's brow furrows and she begins to fiddle with her sleeves absentmindedly as Zixuan storms out of the room. “A-Xuan is just worried about you. He insisted on accompanying me to come and see you. You're both family now so he's trying. You should try too, A-Xian.”   
“I'll try when he apologises for being a jerk to you and being mean to A-Cheng and I when we were kids,” the grey-eyed man grumbles.   
“He knocked my ice cream out of my hand and pushed me down the slide,” Jiang Cheng huffs whilst shaking his head. “Though he does tell really good stories about previous court cases he's had to cover.”

There's a moment of silence in the room before it's interrupted by the gentle beep of the heart monitor and the creak of the door.   
“His worry should mean something.” Jiang Yanli tuts softly before she smiles at the both of them and ruffles their hair, slowly rising from her seat. “You're both so silly. I'm going to go and see if he's okay. Be back in a bit.” She moves around the bed and makes her way over to the door, before turning back to look at the both of them, a few loose strands of hair falling from her messy bun to frame her soft face. “I'll bring some snacks back from the vending machine. Play nice whilst I'm gone.”   
Yanli pulls the door open and leaves the room, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Silence falls once more for a few moments before Wei Ying glances over at Jiang Cheng who is staring down at his lap and fumbling with the amethyst charm thoughtfully. “So… Are you going to yell at me now?” 

Jiang Cheng frowns as he glances over at him, confusion evident on his features _. “What?_ Why would I yell at you?”   
“I made shijie— I made you both cry _again._ I hurt you both _again._ ”  
He stares at him for a moment before he sighs and looks away, continuing to fumble with the charm. 

Just like how Wei Ying had fumbled with his for comfort and assurance whilst he was trapped in the forest. A charm that he had probably dropped in his attempt to escape.   
Disappointment settles in the pit of his stomach like a heavy stone, he had lost something that had been meaningfully and lovingly handed over by his didi. Something he would never get back. 

_“A-Xian…_ After last time, no more yelling. I said some really hurtful things to you… I knew you were going through a rough patch with university and therapy, I assumed that you would just get through it, but… I shouldn't have said the things I said, it was out of order. This time, you scared us… I'll admit that.” He pauses for a moment before he begins to fumble with the charm once more. “I'm just happy that you're awake and still alive… Heck, even Zixuan is relieved that you're okay… I don't know what a-Jie or I would have done if we lost you this time.”  
“A-Cheng…”  
Jiang Cheng reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls something small and red out, it catches the light of the dim lamp as he sets it down against the covers. For a moment, it looks like sparkling crimson blood dotted on the white bedsheets until he realises its the spinel charm Jiang Cheng had given to him. 

“You deserve to be a part of this family. You're deserving to call me didi and Yanli jiejie. Never forget this. We love you more than anything in this world. We both want you to be happy at the end of the day.”  
“It sounds so selfish of me to say but… I don't know whether I can do this anymore… I don't think I'm deserving at all,” Wei Ying mutters softly as he gently picks up the cold charm that settles in the middle of his hand, curled up like a snake and polished to a high shine.   
Jiang Cheng stiffens for a moment, frowning deeply before he settles back in his chair with a sigh. “You are deserving. And it's okay if you don't want to be okay just yet, no one's rushing you to get better. Just know that you have people around you who love you and want the best for you. Hopefully, the therapy helps with you learning to love yourself, yeah?” 

Wei Ying glances up to find Jiang Cheng looking at him with eyes that brim with glowing hope.   
The lie sends an uncomfortable chill down his spine as he opens his mouth to speak, and the feeling of something spiky unfurling itself in his chest, coiling itself around his ribs and reaching up his throat to choke him is an ever-familiar presentiment. 

_“Yeah.”  
_ Jiang Cheng beams at him happily and reaches out to take his hand, picking up the charm and squeezing his hand gently. Yet, Wei Ying doesn't see the twenty-three-year-old four days away from his birthday, he sees the two-year-old who had latched onto him and never let go from the moment he had been able to walk, beaming at him and laughing sweetly. He sees the little boy he had vowed to always protect and be honest with at the age of seven, just days before the heavy and slimy foreboding feeling had hung over the house. He sees his brother who has always been on his side and there to confide in and protect.   
When did it get so easy to lie about something so crucial? When did it get so easy to keep this secret that only Wen Ning and Wen Qing know? 

“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Ying mutters as he squeezes his hand back, feeling the slight prick of tears as he feels the phantom pain of thorns scraping against and tearing into his paper-thin lungs.   
“Hm?” his didi blinks at him, smile fading into a bemused frown the longer the silence drags on. “Is everything alright, A-Xian?” 

Protecting your siblings means keeping them out of danger's path, doesn't it? Even if you have to lie and keep them in the dark? Even if you aren't siblings by blood? Lying and keeping secrets eventually gets tiring, and eventually, these secrets eat people alive.   
  
He shakes his head and gives a soft laugh. “Aiyah. Sorry, sorry. I'm a little tired now. I just wanted to say that you're such a great brother. I hope that in the next life we are brothers again.”  
Jiang Cheng's eyes widen slightly before he looks away and quickly wipes at his eyes. “...You're annoying, but me too.”   
Once he's done wiping his eyes, he glances at Wei Ying once more. “That reminds me… I called ba. Mama and him should be arriving tomorrow to come and see you so try not to accidentally die.”  
“I'm gonna get a right chewing from Aunt Yu. And, isn't that what the heart monitor is for? To keep me alive? Now that I think about it, is the heart monitor really necessary?” he asks as he gives the wires an irritated tug.   
Jiang Cheng gives a huff and flicks his nose. “Ba's going to be here so she should go easy on you, dumbass. And if the doctor says the monitor is necessary then it's necessary. Who knows you might really end up flatlining.”   
“Has that ever stopped her? Be honest with me, has it? Don't fucking jinx it.”  
“Oh yeah, you right. You never know, there's a first for everything.” 

As Wei Ying is about to open his mouth to retort, the handle of the door clicks, the door swinging open and a figure makes its way into the room. He doesn't pay it any attention for a moment, briefly analysing the way his didi continues to beam at him, his eyes alight with a mischievous light.   
His eyes only flit to the figure when the musky scent of sandalwood catches his attention, the familiar scent reminding him of memories spent on the open dirt road, riding side-saddle on a donkey, the sun warming their backs as the soft sounds of a jet black dizi had drifted through the air. Lilting and playful, a song that nature had sung along too, telling the story of lovers past. Of days where the musk of sandalwood had mixed with the soft perfumed scent of grass, gentian, orchids and lotuses.   
A man with incandescent golden eyes and a white forehead ribbon dressed in flowing white robes, his deep inky locks blowing in the soft breeze as he had watched a man in loose black robes dance to the sound of the dizi. 

_These memories are not his to remember._

Wei Ying blinks, the same golden eyes that had stared at him in a darkened attic, from fleeting glances at the mirror, in his dreams, a bridge that had collapsed and when he had been on the cusp of unconsciousness, stare back. They're cold and filled with an unreadable emotion, void of any warmth and lined with fatigue, framed by silver aviator frames. The man moves, his long jet black hair that falls to his waist is held back by a single white ribbon lined with a soft blue, his pale grey trench coat rustles as he moves, shifting open slightly to reveal an immaculate white shirt and beige slacks. He frowns at him for a moment before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an I.D badge.   
“Lan Wangji, Private Detective from Gusu Corporate. I suppose you know why I'm here, Mr Wei?” He questions in a deep and monotonous tone, gaze refusing to leave his face, even as Jiang Cheng rises from his seat and turns to face the detective, making loud unimpressed noises. 

“You… You're here to arrest me?” Wei Ying questions, as he tries to calm his racing heart and push himself into sitting up or looking at least a little more presentable. He lets out a sharp gasp as an intense pain shoots through his ribs before he collapses back against the pillows, cold sweat blooming across his forehead as he frowns at the detective, chest rising and falling quickly.   
Jiang Cheng is at his side instantly, eyebrows furrowed as he readjusts Wei Ying's pillows before turning to glare at Lan Wangji as if he's personally offended the grey-eyed man and him. “He needs rest and recovery, if you want to question him then wait until he's better.”  
The golden-eyed man lowers his badge, dropping it into his pocket before he looks over at Wei Ying again, something unreadable in his gaze once more. “I'm not here to make any arrests. I'm here to ask how you are feeling?”   
Wei Ying can't help but raise his eyebrows at the question before he laughs quietly and shakes his head slightly. “I feel like I've had the shit kicked out of me, how do you expect me to feel?” 

“At least you are alive, that is what matters most at the end of the day. May I sit?” He gestures to Yanli's empty chair.   
“Sure, be my guest, Detective Lan. Or is it Detective Wangji? Which do you prefer, Lan Wangji? _Lan Zhan?”  
_ He stiffens for a moment before he slowly drops down into the chair. “Detective Lan is fine. Can your brother leave us for a moment?” 

Jiang Cheng makes a soft noise of objection but immediately falls silent when Wei Ying looks over at him and smiles reassuringly.   
“Go, we'll only be a few minutes.”  
He sighs and glances over at the detective suspiciously as he heads over to the door. “Don't be afraid to holler if he starts taking DNA without permission, I'll break his legs for you.” 

Soon after the door clicks shut behind his didi, silence falls in the room once more, only interrupted by the soft beep of the heart monitor and the sounds of hushed conversation from outside. Wei Ying begins to fiddle with the spinel charm, rubbing the cold stones between his fingers before he glances over at Lan Wangji, only to find that his golden eyes are fixed on him and only him, almost like he's inspecting him like some sort of artefact.  
“You know Nie Huaisang?” Lan Wangji questions simply, blinking slowly as his gaze shifts to the man's grey eyes.   
Wei Ying shifts slightly, nodding. “Yeah, we've been friends ever since college. He mentions you a lot, Lan Zhan. 'Zhan-Ge'. 'Lan-Xiong'. 'Lan Wangji'. 'A-Zhan'. 'ZhanZhan'. You were also mentioned on the news a few times. The detective who's determined to pursue every cold case until he finds the culprit. Or someone to pin the murder on like a game of pin the donkey…”

“...” Lan Wangji stares at him blankly.   
“What's wrong, detective? Something tells me you're stuck. What do you really want, Lan Wangji? I know you haven't just been checking in to see how I'm doing, no matter how heartwarming that is. Rather cute actually,” Wei Ying turns to look at him, a shit-eating grin appearing on his features.   
“I was listening at the door earlier. I heard you talk about the forest and a creature. A group of children and blood,” Lan Wangji states, direct and straight to the point. He watches as Wei Ying's wide grin immediately becomes polluted with something bitter before it's replaced by a clouded expression and furrowed brows.   
The grey-eyed man is quick to turn away, shaking his head and looking at the dented wall opposite him. “No, no. It was nothing. I was probably seeing things. A bang to the head and dark woods will have you seeing the things that only appear in the darkest of nightmares. Especially when you're misbehaving in places that shouldn't be misbehaved in the first place.” 

He hears the detective exhale shakily and glances over at him, finding that he seems to have lost some of the colour to his face. “What is it? Why do you look at me like that?  
 _“Like what?”_   
“Like you've seen a ghost. A picture from the past…”

Lan Wangji fixes him with a pointed stare, only looking down at his watch briefly when something settles between them that has Wei Ying swallowing thickly and looking at anything that isn't the detective in depressing colours.  
 _“You look familiar.”_

“Welcome to planet earth, where you're bound to bump into several doppelgangers in this lifetime alone. I've got that kind of face, you think you've seen it before but in actuality, you haven't…” he says with an awkward laugh that immediately has him pressing a hand to his ribs and softly groaning. “Maybe I've appeared in your dreams, just a faceless stranger amongst others.”   
“I don't dream.”

Wei Ying raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Lan Wangji as he scoffs. “Aiyah, that's a lie. That's got to be a lie. Everyone dreams. And, if you don't dream then there must be something wrong… with… you… Aha, ignore that last bit, I'm a little tired…”  
The golden-eyed man's eyebrows pinch together in a furrow for a moment as he gazes at Wei Ying, before smoothing out as he straightens up. If he can straighten his back anymore that is, this man's posture is rigid and straight like a wooden board. 

_Has he never slouched a day in his life? Has this pretty man always had such great posture and bone structure?_ Wei Ying wonders to himself with a light sigh. _This is positively illegal, no one should be this good-looking with such good posture.  
_ He watches as Lan Wangji pulls out a small black rectangular box from one of his pockets that turns out to be a voice recorder on closer inspection as he presses a button. 

“Isn't this illegal? And against my rights as a human being, Mr Detective?”   
“Not illegal if I'm just asking questions.”  
“Yet you're recording me. Shouldn't that mean something? A breach of privacy perhaps?”   
Lan Wangji sighs. “It means you should ignore it. Mr Wei, can I ask what you were doing at Lake Yunping?” 

“This is an invasion of privacy and this does not sound like an idle conversation or you asking me how I'm feeling. I have nothing to tell you.”  
“I already asked you how you're feeling, now it's time to get straight to the point. I don't have time for idle chatter, Mr Wei. What were you doing at Yunping lake? And what were your whereabouts from 3:33 am to 6:00 am?” Lan Wangji questions as he places the voice recorder on the bedside table and looks at him expectantly.   
Wei Ying quickly glances at it before giving a quick laugh. “Is this some sort of date? Do you treat all of your 'hospital dates' like this? Have you managed to score a girlfriend like this?”   
“Mr Wei, how did you manage to sustain injuries like this?”   
“It would be incredibly sad if you managed to hook up with someone by doing this…” he watches as a look of utter frustration crosses Lan Wangji's features, nostrils flaring ever so slightly as he quickly holds his hand up.   
“Oh no, I didn't mean to offend. You must have met your girlfriend or wife here… Though you're wearing gloves, so… _I don't see a wedding band.”_ He gives a sly smirk when the detective glares at him, gloved hands curling into tight fists. 

“Are you always this infuriating,” Lan Wangji sighs out as he takes his glasses off and pinches at the bridge of his nose.   
“No, but your reactions are adorable so being difficult has its advantages. It's a two for one if you think about it, Mr Detective!”   
“Ridiculous.”   
Wei Ying gives a quiet laugh, lifting his hand to cover his mouth when Lan Wangji glares in his direction.   
“Just answer the questions, Mr Wei.”  
He beams at the scowling man. _“No._ But I will be very honest about one thing, Detective Lan. I don't like you. You give me the creeps.”

“Ditto.”

The door is pushed open just as Lan Wangji is about to try and press him harder for information and Zixuan walks into the room, sighing as soon as his gaze lands on a very annoyed looking Lan Wangji and a grinning Wei Ying.  
 _“Godfuckingdamnit…”_ he begins to chew on his bottom lip, before clearing his throat and stepping further into the room. “No questions for the patient unless you come back with a warrant of some sort or a lawyer.”  
Lan Wangji turns to scowl at him darkly and Jin Zixuan seems to positively wilt under his gaze, fumbling with the tan case before he straightens up and glares back.   
Wei Ying can't help but feel sorry for him as he frowns. Despite how annoying Jin Zixuan can be at times, he's still family of some sort.   
“Lan Wangji, ah Lan Wangji. Who do you think you are? Quit looking at him like that. He's my brother-in-law and lawyer so be nice.”

 _“A-Ying—”_   
“It's okay, Mr Detective was just about to leave.”  
The golden-eyed man lets out a huff as he stands and picks up the device, before turning to look back down at him. “Are you going to keep being difficult?”  
Wei Ying fixes him with a surprisingly sharp look. “I told you, I don't have anything to tell you, Lan Wangji. This is goodbye.”

There's a flurry of jumbled noises and movement from the corridor, before Nie Huaisang bursts into the room, face shining with tears and inky mid-length hair a ruffled mess as he makes a beeline straight for Wei Ying's bed, shoving past Lan Wangji and positively throwing himself at Wei Ying with a loud, broken sob. “Wei-Xiong!”   
Wei Ying does all he can to prevent any further injuries as Nie Huaisang lands on his uninjured arm and drapes himself over him like a blanket, desperately clambering into bed and under the sheets with him, sobbing and shaking like his friend is on his last legs of life as he clings to him.   
He would definitely try and throw himself into his coffin and beg to be buried with him if he had died, Wei Ying thinks to himself with a morbid snort that makes the others look at him in question. 

“Wei-Xiong, ah Wei-Xiong! I thought your soul had departed early for the _Jade Mountain Perch!_ I—I thought it had drifted amongst the cherry blossom petals upstream to a heavenly land of eternal rest and beauty! Wei-Xiong!” He laments dramatically in a wail that is slightly muffled as he buries his damp face into the crook of Wei Ying's neck and sobs his heart out.   
“Nice to see you as well, A-Sang. Thanks for having faith that I was still alive,” he mutters with a quiet laugh as he gently pats him on the back, looking up just in time to see Wen Ning, Mo Xuanyu and Wen Qing swarm into the room and crowd around his bed, talking all at once and all looking pale and tired, yet relieved.   
“Wei Ying! A-Ying!” Xuanyu cries out, eyes widening as he takes the grey-eyed man's pale appearance in. “You gave us the shock of a lifetime.”  
“I should never have let you guys go. I should have told you all that it was a bad idea in the first place,” Wen Qing sighs out as she nudges a sobbing Huaisang and takes Wei Ying's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. “I told you to call me if there was trouble…”  
“Sang-Ge, be careful not to kill him, yeah? Leave it to jiejie,” Wen Ning mutters with a weak smile before he turns to gaze at Wei Ying. “I'm glad you're awake, Wei-Ge. We were so worried about you. I… I…” He trails off into silence, lowering his gaze as he settles into the empty chair near the end of the bed. “I'm sorry.”

“Xiao-Ning? Why are you apologising?” Wei Ying questions with a frown. 

Before Wen Ning can open his mouth, Huaisang gives a very loud and very dramatic wail.   
“If anyone should be sorry, it should be Yu-Xiong!”   
Everyone's gazes flit to Xuanyu as he raises both hands in defence and takes a step back from the bed, mink grey eyes seeming to grow wider. “Listen! How was I supposed to know that he would end up in the hospital? Or even go completely off the radar? Shit went tits up and even I have no idea what was going on! I still have no idea what truly happened or if I can really believe anything I saw!” 

_“You saw?_ What did you see?” Wei Ying questions.   
“What did _you_ see?” Mo Xuanyu retorts as a look of fear crosses his features and leaves him looking positively sickly.   
Wen Qing rounds on Xuanyu, eyes darkening as she quickly reaches out and grabs onto the lapels of his jacket, yanking him down slightly and beginning to shake him.   
“What did I say to you before you left and took A-Ning and A-Ying with you? What did I say, Mo Xuanyu! What did you promise me!”   
He stares down at her for a moment, a single tear running down his pale cheek before many more begin to follow. “I… I wouldn't let any harm come to them…”  
Wen Ning rises from his seat and hurries over to his sister, trying to gently pry her away from a rather shaken Xuanyu. “It's not his fault. Jiejie, please calm down or we might need another hospital bed…”   
“Stay out of this, A-Ning!” Wen Qing bursts out as she glares at Xuanyu.   
  
“Tea.” Huaisang raises his head and observes them keenly. “She's been waiting to say something ever since you arrived at the hospital.”  
“You're shameless,” Wei Ying mutters as a shit-eating grin spreads across his features and he clears his throat. “Xiao-Ning is right, it's not Xuanyu's fault.”  
Huaisang looks at him, a curious glint to his hazel eyes as the others pause in their movements and turn to frown at him. 

“It's not?” Xuanyu asks in a small voice as he wipes at his eyes. “I didn't accidentally almost get you killed, A-Ying?”   
“It's not. It's Qing-Jie's fault.”   
“Mine?” Wen Qing questions as she releases Xuanyu, forehead creasing as her frown deepens. “Is it really mine?”   
“Yeah!” he says with an enthusiastic nod that leaves him seeing stars for a moment. “I… I told you I had to bring the snow cookies with me, but you wanted me to leave them!”   
His grin only seems to widen when Wen Qing gives a loud hiss and points at him. 

“You!” 

“Me.” 

“You're lucky you're in that hospital bed. It's the only thing keeping you safe and stopping me from beating your ass senseless!” 

“You love me, da-Jie.”  
She scoffs loudly and pulls out a tissue from her pocket to dab at her streaming eyes. “Just this once I'll be nice to you. Just this once. You better rest and get better soon, you're going to miss so much work… The kids are going to wonder where you are…”  
“Let's not think about that now, yeah? Wei-Ge is awake now. This is something to celebrate,” Wen Ning gives a quiet laugh and pats her back, glancing at everyone in the room and immediately frowning when his gaze lands on Lan Wangji.  
“To celebrate, we would need to throw a party. And to throw a party, we would need snacks and cake,” Xuanyu replies with a tired laugh as he takes a seat.   
“Li-jiejie said that she was going to get snacks from the vending machine for A-Ying or something like that. This is a good excuse to get absolutely wrecked,” Nie Huaisang says as he begins to sit up and undo the zip to his satchel, humming softly as he does so. 

“You're not hotboxing the hospital room,” Wei Ying sighs as he glances between the satchel and Huaisang.  
Huaisang looks over at him with wide eyes. “Not hotbox. There are too many gaps and a ventilation system, it wouldn't work. Plus I think it's illegal to do it in a hospital. At least that's what I read on a forum page last night,” he mutters as he pulls out a thick rectangular case.   
Xuanyu raises his eyebrows slightly. _“You looked it up?_ You seriously looked it up?”   
“Well, yeah. It was late, we were all worried about Wei-Xiong not waking up properly. Plus I was bored and curious, I couldn't exactly get any answers from the others or Lan-Xiong,” the hazel-eyed man replies as he unzips the case and folds it out over the sheets, revealing a game board that he beams at proudly. “Chess?” 

Wei Ying rewards him with a tired smile and Xuanyu sighs.   
“Instead of a game console or contraband, you bring a chessboard to the party.”  
“I left home in a rush, okay! Plus Wei-Xiong likes chess,” Huaisang replies with a pout before he turns to look at Wei Ying. “You still like chess, right?”   
“I do, but I'm a little tired now,” he reassures before he covers his mouth and gives a yawn. “You'd think I'd be wide awake after being out for two days…”  
“It's just proof that you need to rest and recover, the majority of your injuries haven't even healed yet,” Wen Qing replies as she squeezes his hand gently.  
“Who even plays chess these days,” Xuanyu mutters as he settles back in his chair and crosses his arms.   
“It's actually a good way to pass time. Xiao-Ning and I sometimes play when he's on his lunch break at the café. He kicks my ass at it all the time, which says a lot about him,” Wei Ying replies with a smile. 

Huaisang immediately perks up. “Well, maybe Ning-Xiong will appreciate a game of chess. How about it, Ning-Xiong?” 

They all turn to look in Wen Ning's direction, only to discover that both he and Detective Lan are missing. 

“Hey, where'd he go?” Xuanyu questions with furrowed brows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1// Xingchen's lanyard is one of the things that makes me so happy in this chapter.  
> 2// Xiānshēng: sir  
> 3// Green Mountain by Li Bai (Such a pretty poem, it was only fitting to have the meaning uttered by Huaisang)  
> https://americanliterature.com/author/li-bai/poem/green-mountain  
> 4// Very abrupt ending, but I ran out of ideas and got everything out (except one thing) that I wanted for this chapter.  
> 5// I hope I wrote JYL and LWJ okay.


	9. I didn't piss the demon off with an Ouija board.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, A series of unfortunate events and Wei Ying makes shitty decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {late edit - Hello, before we begin I wanted to quickly add a thank you for 100 kudos and over 3000 hits. I'm extremely thankful and honestly didn't think anyone would like this fic at all, thank you for proving me wrong and encouraging me to keep on writing and expanding on my ideas. <3 :')}  
> I started writing this on the 6th of November so I'm currently in WIP Hell with other chapters and other fic's/fic ideas that I'm working on. My mind is working at a hundred miles an hour trying to get things done before procrastination sets in and pulls a *windows shutdown sound* Let's hope by the end of the chapter that I'm out of WIP hell. :) This chapter was beta'd by myself.  
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS: implied self bodily harm (I tried to keep it as vague as possible. If you aren't comfortable with this topic then please don't read this chapter), also the amount of swearing in this chapter.

_The willow rustles out front as the golden light of the winter sun streams past the curved branches and beams through the glowing circular windows of a white chalet house surrounded by cold snow and still decorated with its blinking Christmas lights. The air is fragrant with the scent of wintergreen and sweet winter Camellia blossoms, yet it hangs heavy as darkness approaches. It hangs heavy as a silver hatchback slowly pulls up out front, the glow of its headlights beaming off the snow before they are shut off and the door is pushed open._   
_The willow rustles in front of the chalet house, though it looks scorched on one side and something dark sways amongst the curved branches as a man dressed in a smart winter coat steps out, staring up at the house, a furrow between his brow._

_Behind the house, a lake sits, the fading light of twilight reflected in its cold black surface as darkness ensues, promising freezing temperatures and heavy snowfall. Alongside the lake bank, a tree stands, it's bark near black and peeling as its drooping branches brush against the surface of the lake sending out miniature ripples as a harsh breeze blows by. The tree shivers and almost seems to let out a sigh as the last of its dead leaves fall from its branches, fluttering and landing on the lake surface before sinking under as the lights inside the house go out._   
_Yiling looks so pretty in this cold season._

✧  
 _Last Year_  
✧

Silence, a cold breeze and the faint bitter taste of waxen oranges are the first of many things to greet the group as the wooden door slams shut behind them. The sounds of happy chatter and cars passing by from the street below are immediately silenced as they frown around at the cold dark apartment, it's cold enough to raise goosebumps on Wei Ying's skin, despite his woollen cardigan and the weather outside being bright and warm.   
Wen Qing makes a move for the thermostat, pausing when Wei Ying bundles his cardigan tighter around himself and sighs quietly.   
“There's no point in trying to turn the heating on or even up, it never seems to work.”  
She frowns back at him for a brief moment as she opens her bag and pulls out a thick red woollen scarf that she immediately passes to her younger brother, before pulling out a second scarf.   
“Are you sure you don't want to just come and stay with us whilst maintenance takes a look? Or even stay with Li Hua?” Wen Qing queries with a raised brow as she watches him turn and make his way into the kitchen, following after him and wrapping the soft white scarf around her neck snuggly. “I don't understand how you can live like this.”  
He pauses for a moment as he catches the cloying scent of citrus, a scent so strong that he can taste it in his mouth.   
He wrinkles his nose and heaves another sigh, wanting to spit into the sink but he knows that it won't get rid of the taste or smell that constantly fills the apartment, hanging heavy in the air like poison. Wei Ying would need to make a note to buy a few more bottles of air freshener and a few more orchid wax melts for the oil burner, even if they didn't work half the time. Huaisang had made it a habit for them to drop by a cute shop that he had trouble remembering the name of once a week to look at the new candles and incense sticks.   
Huaisang claimed it was for the new stock but really it was to ogle at the sales clerk, a vision of ink-black hair usually up in a top knot and soft brown eyes. 

Turning a blind eye to these things and acting like nothing paranormal is happening around him seems like a better alternative rather than facing the problem that is the dark shadows, slamming doors and thunderous footsteps. A better alternative than facing the darkness that pollutes his dreams every single night causing him to wake up breathless, shaking and sweating as something full of resentful energy watches him from the foot of his bed or from the bedroom closet that refuses to stay shut. 

Yet things only seem to be getting worse lately, almost like this thing wants his attention. Yet, every step taken out of this apartment is a relief, but also a step closer to the dread of returning home. He's scared, yet he doesn't want to admit it. 

Wei Ying gives a slight shrug as he glances over at her and then takes off his circular glasses, giving them a quick clean before he places them into his cardigan pocket. “I've asked them multiple times to come and have a look, but they always refuse or make up some sort of excuse. I'm starting to get the feeling that they know something about the apartment that I don't. And… A-Hua… I'm not sure about that. I wouldn't want to impose on any of you.”  
Wen Qing snorts. “Maybe they're just extremely creeped out by the vibe this apartment gives off,” she pauses for a short moment, gaze drifting over the kitchen counter where Wen Ning is seated on the black sofa, dark eyes fixed on the blank screen of the television as he frowns.   
She looks back over at Wei Ying, seeming a little apprehensive now, “I know I am… And I know A-Ning is too. If you weren't here, then it would probably be… Terrifying.”  
“Charming. I'm glad I can lessen this feeling… The only expense being my own sanity,” he replies with a soft laugh as he flicks the kettle on and opens one of the many cupboard doors, beginning to search for the peach tea that he had received in the mail.   
“Most new friendships come with a cost,” Wen Qing mutters with a wink. “Be glad it's not your life, _Wei Wuxian.”_

“Oh, how _macabre_ of you. Why do I get the feeling you're foreshadowing an untimely death?” Wei Ying questions, making a soft noise of delight when he finally manages to locate the box of tea at the back of the cupboard. He takes a step back and quickly catches a rather heavy cup that had fallen from the top shelf. “Oh!”  
“I see all and know all. You just saved yourself from a good bonking. Death by cup,” she replies before they both burst into laughter.   
“Good one,” he replies as he sets the mug back on its perch and closes the door. 

“You should move,” Wen Ning says loudly, slowly turning to look at them both with wide eyes. “You need to move.” 

There's a short moment of silence, only interrupted by the ticking of the clock, the whistle of the kettle and the groan of floorboards from somewhere in the apartment, before Wei Ying gives a loud bark of laughter and shakes his head.   
“Aiyah. Wen Ning, you say that every time you set foot in this apartment. Another year here, I'm sure it won't be so bad,” Wei Ying replies, before pouting slightly. “I honestly don't know whether I should be offended or not. Do you really hate it here this much? Is it the colour of the paint I used on the walls? Is it that shoddy? I thought I was doing a good job on the interior design…”  
His eyes quickly dart up to the dark patches on the ceiling, there always seems to be a new one each time he looks. No matter how many times he tries to paint the ceiling, the darkness always seems to seep through the white paint. 

“Though I guess it does look a bit like a funeral home… Huh, maybe I should have gone with red.”  
“It's not the interior design… Wei Ying, you just can't stay here for another year. You need to leave. Something just isn't right with this place,” Wen Ning protests, quickly rising from the couch and walking over to the counter. “Jiejie, tell him.”  
“Um, no shit Sherlock,” Wei Ying replies with a roll of his eyes as he closes the cupboard and spoons the tea out into three separate mugs. “Literal newsflash of the century, Wen Ning.”  
Wen Ning gives a huff and turns to look at Wen Qing, face scrunching up when she shrugs. “Jiejie!”   
“What do you want me to do? He's his own man. If he wants to die then he'll die on his terms,” she states in a rather stiff tone, eyes narrowing slightly when Wei Ying nods enthusiastically _(“We all know I'd rather back into the fires of Hell with my middle fingers up than have someone else decide how I die.”_ ) 

“We're barely acquaintances anyway, it's not like he needs to listen to us. We're only strangers to this raggle-taggle of a man.”  
  
 _“Hey!”_ Wei Ying protests loudly, dropping the spoon with a clang. “We've been friends for a few months now, knock it off… Anyway, unrelated to the conversation but do you want to hear about a dream I had last night?”  
“A dream?” Wen Ning turns to look at him in curiosity. “Go on, maybe this will be the proof you need to convince yourself to move out.”   
He gives a tut and waves his hand in dismissal at Wen Ning. 

“In the dream, I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, the TV was on static and… _The ceiling was bubbling._ I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's like there was something on the other side trying to get through,” Wei Ying pauses for a moment as he lifts the boiled kettle and begins to pour out the water. “All of a sudden the ceiling turned into a mirror, like a massive looking-glass and I could see this giant forest covered in snow, it honestly looked like Gusu after a heavy snowfall, just like when A-Di and I would visit Huaisang during the holidays. In the dream, it was quiet and peaceful, but then the footsteps and screaming started. This voice was screaming a name…”   
“What was the name?” Wen Qing asks as she frowns.   
A thoughtful look crosses the grey-eyed man's features as he sets the kettle back down on the stand and picks the spoon up, beginning to stir idly.  
“Don't quote me on this but I think it was… _Xichen?_ I don't think I've ever met someone with that name… But what was really weird is that the mirror… Glass… Whatever it was, it suddenly cracked and something came through… Then, I woke up and I was laying on the sofa and facing the ceiling even though I had fallen asleep in my bed. The feeling that something dreadful had happened hit me like a sword through the gut.” 

“Maybe it was just a bad dream,” the hazel-eyed woman says before her brother can get a single word in.   
“That's what shijie said when I called her and asked if she was okay, she was really confused as to why I was hyperventilating down the phone at past 3 am,” he mutters with a shake of his head and a frown as he continues to stir. “I still can't shake this horrible feeling…”   
“This is a great time to consider moving! This is a great time to pull out the paperwork!” Wen Ning says with a frown. “There's obviously something in this apartment that's messing with your dreams and making you sleepwalk…”  
“Aiyah! Enough already, Wen Ning. Let's have tea and just not talk about this anymore,” he protests as he sets the spoon down. 

Wen Qing clears her throat and rolls her eyes when Wei Ying let's out a groan. “I think he has a point.” 

_“Not you as well…”_  
Wen Qing tuts and quickly reaches out to pinch his nose, “Listen, it would be a good idea for you to move. If you want roommates then I'm happy to have you stay with us. As long as you pay your part of the rent.” She releases him and takes a step back to look at him, eyeing his appearance worriedly as she frowns at the shadows permanently inked under his eyes, his flushed cheeks and tip of his nose, the tiredness that constantly seems to hang over him like a dark cloud, and on his curling hair that barely touches his chin and looks like it hasn't seen a comb in weeks.   
She reaches up, holding her hand against his forehead and tutting once more when he begins to whine and fidget in discomfort.   
“Ah… You're always so pale and sickly these days, it's concerning. We don't want you wasting away. Huaisang, XiangNi and Li Hua are already plotting various methods on how to keep you happy, healthy and on top of your studies…” 

“No, no. I couldn't impose on you guys. I don't want to bring you any trouble. Thank you for the offer though,” he replies with a quick smile, gently pushing her hand away and bowing his head as he places two cups in front of both siblings. “I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere close to the uni that's well within price range and has… Uh, nice neighbours, no mysterious happenings and cute cats for me to pet on the way home from class. Y'know, the works.”   
The Wen siblings stare at him for a moment before Wen Ning huffs loudly. “Are you serious?”   
“Life is but a series of adventures. A man's mind is never truly made up until he has a cute cat to pet and nice neighbours to talk to,” he murmurs with a wistful look. “I still get to pet cats on the way home from classes, but my neighbours act like I have the plague half the time. I've had to change deodorant like twice just in case they didn't like the smell when I passed by.”  
He pauses as he covers his nose and tries to hold in a sneeze that makes his head spin for a moment. “You guys should leave soon… So I can take a nap or watch some Netflix.”

“Did you not sleep again?” Wen Ning questions as he gazes at him worriedly, reaching out hesitantly before he quickly pulls his hand back and picks up the mug of tea instead. “You… You should rest. Please rest, Wei Ying.”  
“Aha… haha… I couldn't. I tried yet I was plagued with nightmares which were wack,” he answers with a light smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Don't worry about me though. Worry about yourself.”   
He quickly reaches into his cardigan pocket just as his phone gives a quick buzz, screen lighting up with a missed call from Aunt Yu and an unread text from Li Hua. 

Last time he had answered Aunt Yu's call, she had yelled at him for an hour straight and in that time, proceeded to threaten him in as many ways possible when he had let slip that Jiang Cheng had gotten wasted at a party they'd attended, told him that he would amount to nothing and that he was a disgrace to the Jiang family and a bad example to Jiang Cheng. Great times, he had needed a pack of paracetamol for his pounding headache and a bottle of vodka for his sour mood and the ringing echo of _“It's your fault”_ after that.   
Ever since then, he had purposely been avoiding her calls, aggressive text messages, voicemails filled with shouting and angry emails that kept getting flagged and reported on the system. 

“Ah. A-Hua, my baobei is at the door. Excuse me,” he positively chirps with a bright smile once he's read her text message. He quickly edges past Wen Qing and hurries over to the door, fumbling with the handle before he pulls it open to reveal a beaming woman with long honey-blond hair bundled up in a winter coat and scarf.   
“Peachy poo!” She waves at him, smile only seeming to grow brighter before she begins to look a little concerned the longer she gazes at him.   
Wei Ying smiles at her, pushing the door further open as he looks her up and down curiously. “Huh, you're all bundled up like it's winter. Not that I'm complaining.”   
“And you look like you've seen better days, A-Ying. Not that I'm complaining. Well, I am but…” She gently pushes his hair aside and presses a warm hand to his forehead, pulling back slightly with wide eyes, “Ah, you're starting to burn up!”   
“Really? It feels so cold. You're the second person to do that today,” he mutters, pressing a hand to his burning forehead and slowly becoming aware that he is shivering and sweating. “Ah, yes. I see what you mean.”   
Li Hua frowns slightly, the corners of her green eyes creasing ever so as she straightens his cardigan and then leans up onto her tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That's from A-Sang. He's sorry he couldn't be here, but his brother threatened to withdraw him from art classes if he didn't put more focus into politics, history work and helping XiangNi study for an upcoming exam.”  
“Thought so. I'll have to help him with some of the work,” he replies with a soft smile. “XiangNi should have come along, I would've helped.” 

“That's sweet but being here gives her the heebie-jeebies, and she doesn't exactly like being around you when you're running a fever and looking a little more dead inside.”   
He laughs. The constant headache and uncomfortable feeling of nausea that hangs over him like a dark cloud whenever he's home doesn't feel so bad when he's surrounded by friends and his girlfriend. 

She pulls away with a gentle sigh and laces her fingers through his, gazing up at him for a moment before she walks into the apartment and pulls him along with her. “You barely looked at me this morning, I thought you would've at least taken a nap as soon as you got home. I was prepared to wait outside for a few hours…”   
Li Hua pauses when she catches sight of Wen Ning and Wen Qing gazing over at her. “Oh, you guys are here… What did I miss?”   
“We're trying to get Wei Ying to move in with us or at least to just move full stop. This place doesn't feel safe,” Wen Ning states as he waves and then goes back to sipping from his mug. “Peach tea?”   
“Move in? With you guys? Good luck,” she scoffs as she walks into the kitchen area and pulls two of the stools out from under the counter, sitting down and pulling Wei Ying with her. “Is he dragging his heels or something? He was the same when I asked if he wanted to move in with me.” 

_“I'm not dragging my heels…”_

“Oh yeah, he's totally dragging his heels,” Wen Qing answers with a snort as she leans against the counter and pushes one of the mugs across the counter to Wei Ying, eyes aglow with mischief. “He's acting like one of those cows that can go upstairs but can't get back down.”  
“Cows can't go back downstairs?” Wen Ning questions with furrowed brows.   
“It's all about weight distribution, baby,” the green-eyed woman states with a raise of her eyebrows and a glance at a pouting Wei Ying who blinks tiredly as he picks up his mug. “What are his terms?”   
“Cats, more cats, nice neighbours and nothing weird. Did I mention he wants cats?” Wen Qing answers, lifting her mug and taking a small sip. “Mm! This is good.”  
“It is, shijie sent it from Lotus Lake,” Wei Ying replies with a smile as he gazes down at his tea almost longingly. “I miss shijie and a-di…” 

“I'm pretty sure Thing One and Thing Two have nice neighbours, no mysterious happenings and a cat cafe as well as plenty of cute street cats to pet,” Li Hua states with a roll of her eyes as she gestures at the siblings. “I'm sure living with them would be a lot better than… This. At least their apartment isn't haunted, not that we know of anyway.”   
She's quick to burst into laughter when they both glare at her. “Relax, I'm kidding… Unless?”   
Wen Qing gives her an unimpressed look before she sighs and takes another sip of her tea, before setting the mug down. “If it was then we would have had a priest come by to perform a blessing. Sage and such. But so far, things aren't like how they are here,” her hazel gaze shifts to the man seated opposite her. “The offer is still open. If you ever need somewhere to go then you're always welcome.”   
“We have a spare bedroom. It's mainly used for storage, but it could be used to house a tired Wei Ying,” Wen Ning adds with a small smile.   
“You make it sound like I'm a wild animal being put in a box,” Wei Ying scoffs with a sigh before he looks from one sibling to the next. “But if the offer stands then, I guess I have no choice but to accept. Especially if it will somehow prolong my life and sanity. I want to be able to sleep properly at night.”   
They all give a loud and happy cheer. 

And gradually as they begin to fall silent one by one, Li Hua clears her throat, pushing her hair back as she absentmindedly mutters, “That noise has been going on for an awfully long time.”  
For a moment Wen Qing and Wei Ying frown at her.   
“What do you mean?” Wei Ying questions, blinking in confusion when Li Hua stares at him.   
“You can't hear it?” Wen Ning asks. 

_“No, I c—”_

The low creak of the front door echoes throughout the apartment, cutting through his sentence as the air seems to grow far colder than before.   
The sound sends shivers down Wei Ying's spine, paired with a greasy oil like feeling that hangs around them and seems to weigh them down as the sensation of millions of eyes watching becomes almost suffocating.   
“Oh.” 

“Isn't… Isn't the door closed? You closed the door, right?” Wen Qing whispers as she pulls her scarf tighter around her neck, breath forming white clouds in the air as she looks around.   
“I closed it,” the grey-eyed man answers simply, frowning when he notices a tall smoky, black horned figure lurking in the corner of his peripheral. He's suddenly wide awake. “I'm… I'm sure I closed it.” 

“Something is in here… And I think it's mad…”  
“Once again, no shit Sherlock.”

He slowly turns his head, eyes fixed on the figure that takes a shaky step forward, reaching out a clawed hand that drips with the same black substance that stains his floor, bubbling and steaming. It takes another step forward, seeming to gain some momentum as its eyes slowly peel open with a soft squelch, glowing white and staring right at him as it opens its large mouth, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth that are yellowed and bloodstained, it's multiple black tongues squirming and wiggling erratically.   
It continues to stare at him and he continues to stare back, his breaths becoming ragged as he watches its mouth stretch into a cold shark-like grin. 

_“I'm inside and you're fucked. You shouldn't have opened the door.”_

_“DOWN!”_ Wen Ning yells as the air suddenly becomes swelteringly hot.   
They immediately duck, screaming as there's a loud crash and the sounds of smashing porcelain and glass, the sounds of every single door in the apartment being slammed and the sounds of metal being scraped against wood.   
Wei Ying is quick to pull Li Hua into his arms just as there's the sound of a switch being flicked and the power in the apartment surges, painting swirling black shadows across the walls as the lights flicker before the bulbs explode and shower fragments of hot glass everywhere.   
And for a brief moment, he thinks it's over as silence falls and his eyes fly open.

He is gravely mistaken when he discovers that his surroundings are unrecognisable, that he's in a bedroom with a popcorn ceiling, though everything looks decrepit and rotten. Wei Ying looks around, catching sight of a wooden cot that has been smashed to bits, the plush solar system mobile that was once strung up above it is ripped to shreds. The blue carpet is dirty and torn, stained with a dark liquid that stinks of copper and formaldehyde, littered with fragments of wood and stuffing.   
He looks around when what he thought was his girlfriend begins to contort in his arms, growing bloated as what look like seams on her body begin to tear, exposing blood-stained stuffing, maggots, blowflies, spiders and the horrible stench of rotten flesh.   
Wei Ying drops her body on the carpet, trying to push himself up onto his feet as he watches with wide eyes as Li Hua's beautiful face begins to contort, eyes bulging before her face is torn in two. The sound of ripping fabric echoing as the horned creature grins at him, rising and seeming to fill the entire room.  
For a moment all he can do is stand there in silence, shock coursing through his veins as he stares down at the remains of her cloth doll body. Even if it's not her, he can't stop the tremors that course up and down his body. 

“Li… Li Hua? A-Hua?” he chokes out, eyes prickling with tears as he reaches out to her with a shaky hand.

The creature towers over him, grinning from ear to ear in an almost hungry fashion, murky brown spittle dripping from the corners of its mouth. Wei Ying blinks and looks up just as a drop of spittle lands on the sleeve of his cardigan, he watches as it begins to eat through the dark woollen material, leaving a dime-sized hole and a raw circular wound.   
_“This is fun, isn't it?”_ the creature gurgles out as it grabs onto his wrist and squeezing hard enough to break it as it wrenches him closer. “We can play here forever and ever, dearest Wuxian.”  
He stares up at it, transfixed with horror as it shakes its head and tuts in disapproval.   
“You look at me as if I'm a monster when it's you who is the monster. You should be afraid, not of me but yourself…”

“For those you love, are only destined for death,” a soft female voice whispers in his right ear.   
“And for those who love you, will only be destined to die trying to save you,” a male voice whispers in his left ear. 

“No…”  
“Yes, and what's fun is that you won't be able to do anything to stop it. The cycle will repeat. The story will go on and on. The same ending every single time,” the creature replies in a sing-song fashion. “We can play forever, you running away from us until you run out anywhere safe to hide. And then we will drag you back down once more.”  
“I don't want to play this game… I just want to be normal,” he replies, watching as the creature blinks at him for a while before it leans in close and begins to speak.   
“What is 'normal', my dear child. Tell me, do you even know the meaning anymore? People would treat what you have as a gift. People have killed for this gift, for this power.”  
“This is no gift, it's only a curse!” Wei Ying grits out as the creature squeezes his wrist tightly.   
“Some call it a curse and some call it power. Those who call it power know how to use it to their advantage, foolish boy,” the creature pauses and lifts its head to gaze at something over his shoulder. “Do you want to see your mother again? The obedient dog who follows you in every lifetime is willing to take you to her.”  
“My mother?” He follows it's gaze and lets out a horrified scream when his eyes meet the empty pitch-black pupils of Wen Ning's mangled corpse sitting in a pool of congealed blood. 

~

The apartment ceiling swims before his blurry eyes, the air is as heavy as lead and stinks of sulphur and rotten meat, he almost gags as he takes in a deep breath and surges upwards, almost butting heads with a very much alive Wen Ning. An alive Wen Ning who is bruised and as white as a sheet, staring at him as if he's grown an extra head. “Wei… Wei Ying…”  
 _“You're still alive…”_  
He blinks at him, dark brown eyes growing confused. “Dude… What?”   
“You… Please don't leave…”  
“Okay? I won't?” Wen Ning mutters before he wipes at Wei Ying's cheek. “You're bleeding—” 

“I don't mean to break up whatever romantic eye gaze moment you guys are having but we have a situation,” Wen Qing's voice cuts through Wen Ning's words.   
The two men turn to look over at her and Li Hua, frowning when they notice her hazel eyes are blown wide and she's fidgeting anxiously, littered with small cuts as she glances over at Li Hua who looks just as panicked and injured.   
“Is everything alright?” Wen Ning asks worriedly.   
_“Does anything about whats happened here look alright?!”_ she lets out a quick breath as she looks around the wrecked apartment and quickly hurries over, helping the both of them up before looking over her shoulder at the blonde woman. “Just look.”   
Li Hua is quick to step to the side, revealing the cupboard behind her that Wei Ying had been sitting in front of before shit decided to form a clusterfuck. 

Every single knife from the knife block he had kept near the sink is currently embedded deeply into the wooden door.   
Wei Ying swallows thickly. “Oh. Damn, I liked that door.”  
“Is… Is that all you have to say?” Li Hua chokes out, staring at him incredulously. “We literally just got _attacked_ and that's all you have to say?!”   
_“I don't handle these things well!_ It's not exactly a regular occurrence to have your friends attacked and then an entire butchers toolkit launched at your head,” he answers, shrugging and moving toward the cupboard for a closer look. “It's definitely pissed off and I didn't even have to bring an ouija board into the apartment…”  
“You…” Wen Ning mutters, immediately trailing off into silence with a sigh. “We… Need to leave. We'll come back tomorrow or never.”  
“But my stuff is here and my work for tomorrow—”  
“Your life and overall health are more important than education and work, Wei-Ge…”

“That's a first…”

.

They'd left the apartment quickly, Li Hua picking up the door keys along the way and Wen Qing slamming the door shut behind them. Wen Qing had slumped against the door, breathing heavily as she rubbed at her forehead. “Goddamnit, I need a drink… Or three.”  
“Not a fan but I'll gladly join you,” Wen Ning had muttered with a sigh as he sat down on the floor, shifting slightly as Wei Ying had dropped down beside him.   
“Count me in.”   
Li Hua had gazed at them all in turn with furrowed brows as she fumbled with the keys before she dropped them into Wen Ning's lap, readjusted her satchel and slowly turned away. “I need to go. I need some time.” 

_“A-Hua?”_ Wei Ying had called, watching as she walked away and then eventually rounded the corner and disappeared from view.   
_“Don't._ Just leave her, okay? We all need time to process what happened in there, you included,” Wen Qing sighed as Wei Ying made to get up and go after her. “Let's go home, please…”

Wei Ying had spent the majority of the night at the Wen siblings apartment, on his fifth glass of Jim Beam and Coke and sifting through books based around the paranormal with a partially intoxicated Wen Ning. He had eventually tossed a particularly thick volume to the side and decided to call it a night as he retreated to the spare bedroom, Wen Ning following after him.   
The rest of the night had been spent staring up at the ceiling, the soft covers pulled up to his neck and Wen Ning curled up at his side, fast asleep. And at some point, he had been lulled to sleep by the muffled sounds of Wen Qing's drunken singing and the gentle hum of the television. His last thought being of the occult and paranormal section that had been tucked away in a small bookshop located on a quiet street on the edge of Yunmeng that Wen Ning had decided to drag them to whilst they were out on a drinks and snacks run. 

;

The young man behind the till had given them a weird look as he turned a book over, looking down at the cover with a raised eyebrow. _“'The Corpse in the Creek'?_ You trying to learn how to banish a spirit or something?”   
Wen Qing's eyes had widened for a brief moment before she slammed another pile of books down onto the counter and flung her bank card at him. “Just ring the damn books up will you.”   
He caught the bank card and shook his head with a hearty laugh. “No judgement here. My parents are all about these kinds of things… This one is just not a very reliable source,” his gaze had shifted to the piles of books for a single moment, smile seeming to fade ever so slightly, “And this is almost half of the occult and paranormal section…”   
“Not reliable?” Wei Ying had asked as Wen Qing gave a sigh and grumbled under her breath.   
The man cleared his throat quickly, “This material is fictitious so half the information in here isn't fact. It's about these two paranormal investigators who have to go on this big mystery hunt to track down who was responsible for the murder and decapitation of a lawyer. Plenty of murder and plenty of yearning.”  
“Sounds kinda cliche,” Wen Ning muttered as the man passed the book back to Wei Ying. 

“That's what I said when my friend dropped the book off and told me to read it, he's got a thing for romance novels. There's a passage in here where one of the characters who is a sceptic talks about how most demons and ghosts are just a trick of the mind when the brain is half asleep,” the young man paused for a moment as he quickly looked around the empty shop before he lowered his voice. “But they are real and it's a fact that demons will adopt the form of something non-threatening as to lure someone in before they bring the horns out. My mama told me this.”  
“Are your parents' paranormal investigators?” Wei Ying squinted slightly at the man's badge, _“Mo Ziyuan?”_  
The man's mink grey eyes widened slightly and he looked down at the tag before he shook his head with a look of disdain, “It's Mo Xuanyu. My cousin must have switched our tags, again… Anyway, my parents do it as a hobby, mama's the owner of this shop and step-pap's a designer.”  
Mo Xuanyu cleared his throat once more and began to ring up the books as Wen Qing gave a loud tut and glowered in his direction. “Tell me what you think about the book when you read it. I assume you will?”  
Wei Ying quickly nodded and pulled out his wallet. “Of course.” 

“No need to pay then, I have a feeling we will see each other again. Return it to me the next time we meet.”

;

 _“Are you crazy?”_ Wen Ning whispers sharply as he turns to look at his friend, pausing his attempt to reach a book in favour of goggling at his friend as if he's grown an extra eye or begun to levitate from where he's sitting.   
“Not crazy, I just want my stuff back. Wei Ying supplies as he stretches his legs out in front of him and watches a spider slowly weave its web in the lower corner of the window. The book Mo Xuanyu had leant him is open and resting in his lap, he had started reading it on the bus this morning, it was good so far.   
“I'm not letting this thing cling onto my belongings like an obsessive ex-lover.”   
He gives a shiver and pulls his thick hoodie closer around him as he looks away from the window and turns to look up at Wen Ning with a raised eyebrow. 

The sky is overcast and grey today, and an odd feeling seems to hang in the air making him extra fidgety.   
It hasn't felt like this since he was a child.   
“An obsessive ex-lover, gross… You're especially persistent today, Wei-Ge,” Wen Ning mutters as he quickly pulls out the book he was looking for and sits down next to the other man.   
“Well, I had a proper night's sleep and my head's less mucky so I can think straight for once. Plus Li Hua has been avoiding me and I don't have time for this. I want my stuff, I want to be free. I don't want to be afraid anymore, A-Ning.”   
Wen Ning drapes a comforting arm over Wei Ying's shoulder and sighs. “You're going to be living with Jie and I, so you'll be free and you won't have to be afraid anymore. _I…_ We'll try and protect you the best we can. So… Maybe it would be best to wait until tomorrow, it might still be dangerous.”   
Wei Ying shakes his head tiredly, frowning as he leans his head against Wen Ning's shoulder. “No, it has to be today. I get the feeling that if it's not today then I might come back to a charred apartment… And I can't risk that. I have important things there and an apartment that I still have to pay the weeks rent for.” 

Wen Ning raises his eyebrows. “Essay work doesn't count as important and worthy of putting yourself in danger's path. Plus that apartment is haunted, who cares if it burns?”  
He raises his head, rolling his eyes as he looks at the other man. “The only photo I have of my parents is there and the stuff that shijie and didi gave me is there too. And I think the landlady would care if the apartment burnt down.”   
They stare at each for a moment before Wen Ning's brow furrows and he looks down the narrow aisle they are currently sitting in. “You're putting yourself at risk… What time are you planning to go? I want to come too, you shouldn't be there alone…”   
“Now,” Wei Ying states as he grabs onto the strap of his backpack, quickly bookmarking the page he's on and shoving it inside.   
“Now?”   
“Mn. Now,” he answers with a quick nod and a glance down the aisle.   
Wen Ning puffs his cheeks out, glancing down at his watch as he retracts his arm. “I have to retake a test in an hour so if we're back before then… Okay, let's go.”   
“Cool beans.” Wei Ying pushes himself up, quickly pulling his backpack and Wen Ning with him. “Wanna get noodles after your test, roomie?”  
“Noodles? Did you not eat breakfast or lunch again? You are aware those are both the most beneficial meals of the day, right?” Wen Ning questions as they exit the aisle and make for the door. “Oh, wait. I need to check these books out.” 

“I asked if you wanted to go eat a hearty meal of noodles, not for you to lecture me and put me on blast,” he pauses as he glances at the small pile of books Wen Ning is carrying. “Xiao-Ning, that's going to take ages. How about I just meet you there?”   
The brown-eyed man comes to an immediate halt and frowns at him. “You're going to go in without me, don't even try it. I know what you're like.” 

“I won't.” He whines out, pouting as he takes a step closer and begins to gently prod at Wen Ning's cheeks. “You have zero faith in me lately. First, you have a problem with the harmless beast that lurks in my apartment, and now trust issues? What's the matter, baobao? You really are breaking your poor gege's heart.”  
 _“Harmless?_ It tried to _kill_ us yesterday! _How is that harmless?”_   
“We were talking smack about it, so it was bound to get mad,” Wei Ying replies as he pinches his cheeks. “Wouldn't you be mad if someone was being rude about you, hm?”   
Despite the gradual blush that's sweeping his face, Wen Ning glares at him. “Swear on it, asshole.”   
“Swear on it?” Wei Ying gives a loud laugh that ends in a cough and attracts a few stares, before quickly putting his hands behind his back. “You want me to swear on it?”   
“Cross your heart and hope to die,” he states firmly, face hardening into a dark scowl.   
“Hope to die? Cross my heart and hope to die?” Wei Ying repeats with wide eyes. “Aiyah, you look too much like your sister whenever you look at me like that, stop it.” 

Wen Ning gives a scoff and turns on his heel, hefting his books as he heads over to the library counter. “You're unbelievable.”   
“No, no! _Wait!”_ he bursts out, quickly grabbing onto Wen Ning's arm and pulling him back as he lowers his voice. “I, Wei Ying, swear on the mystical oath we partook in when you asked me if we could be friends after a year of asking me for a pen, that this humble gege will be patient and wait for you, the heavenly man who forever dwells in this fragile and feeble man's heart.”   
_“You—! Quit bullshitting me!”_ Wen Ning yells as he swats at Wei Ying with a rather heavy-looking book.   
“Aiyah! This isn't bullshit!” Wei Ying replies as he barely avoids getting whacked around the head. “You're so mean to me! I try to swear my undying love and devotion to you and this is what I get in return? You're so evil to me, Xiao-Ning. Who knew love could hurt this much. Ah! Ah! This gege feels his heart begin to crack!”   
“Stop that.” Wen Ning rolls his eyes before he lets out a long sigh. “You promise?”   
“Huh? Oh yeah sure. Promise.”   
“I'm gonna be mad if you go in…”   
“I know, which is why I promise I won't go in,” Wei Ying replies with a bright smile.   
Wen Ning frowns at him suspiciously for a moment before he shakes his head. “Okay.”

“Great! I'll see you there in twenty minutes then?” Wei Ying asks as he slowly backs away.   
“Uh-huh. See you,” Wen Ning replies vaguely as he turns away and places the books on the counter, passing his library card across to the woman behind the desk. “Oh! Hey XiangNi. I didn't know you were on duty today.” 

_He leaves the library with crossed fingers._

.

The apartment is quiet and still as the door slams shut behind Wei Ying, the familiar coldness beginning to set in as he swallows thickly and looks back anxiously at the heavy oak door with its many locks and deadbolts.  
This isn't an apartment, it's a prison.   
He grips the strap of his bag and steps further into the apartment, broken glass and fragments of shattered wood crunch under his feet.   
“You really went to town here, huh…” he utters to the wrecked apartment, shaky voice echoing ever so slightly before the suffocating silence presses in once more and causes his skin to erupt in goosebumps. “I got half of this shit from the thrift store so it's free real estate… I guess.”   
There's no answer, only silence and the sensation of being watched by a thousand eyes as Wei Ying slowly shrugs his bag off, cautiously crossing the room and heading down one of the dimly lit hallways that leads to his bedroom. 

The door at the end hangs slightly ajar and he quickly makes his way over to the door, pushing it further open and blinking as a gust of cold air blows out.   
The room is exactly how he left it and he gives a small sigh of relief as he enters, dropping his bag down onto the bed with its white rumpled sheets and swiftly pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to pull his suitcase down from the top of the tall closet with some difficulty. Wei Ying pulls the closet door open and quickly begins to pull his clothes out, not even bothering to strip them from the hangers.   
He wants to get out of here as fast as possible. He doesn't want to stay, he knows that if he doesn't leave fast enough then he won't get another chance.   
He packs, throwing his clothing and important belongings into the suitcase, the framed photograph of his parents glowing with elated bliss as they held a laughing baby Wei Ying outside a white chalet house with circular windows and a tall weeping willow out front, the countless belongings that shijie and Jiang Cheng had lovingly bestowed upon him including the purple photo album shijie had put together before he left home for his first year of uni. She had gently smiled at Jiang Cheng and him, eyes brimming with glimmering tears as she passed them both a photo album each and then pulled out a camera as she uttered softly, _“The first day of uni is an important milestone. I'm so proud of you both, I have faith that you'll both try your best.”_  
He would have to visit shijie back at Lotus Lake and drag Jiang Cheng with him. 

Wei Ying smiles faintly at the warm memory and begins to put the last items in, ignoring the fleeting shadows and the way the room seems to grow darker and colder, the mood in the air going from subdued to furious. The white sheets on the bed that begin to shift slightly contorting, rising and falling until it looks like someone is under there. He doesn't look back as he wheels his heavy suitcase out of the room, he doesn't see the black cloud that immediately rises from the carpeted floor and follows after him. The black cloud that begins to gather speed and soon begins to form itself into the horned creature that had haunted him constantly, turned his dreams into nightmares and had thrown a temper tantrum when he had decided it was time to say goodbye.   
Wei Ying doesn't see when the creature's hand phases through his chest, rooting him to the spot as its clawed hand twists around his heart and squeezes.   
Warmth and a heartbeat, it licks its sharp teeth and squeezes once more, letting out a gurgled laugh when Wei Ying let's out a choked noise and presses a hand to his chest.   
“You're not using this, are you?” the creature asks as it grins widely. “Your body is most delectable. So soft and squishy. I just want to become one with you and live in you forever.”

Wei Ying drops his backpack, releasing the handle of the suitcase as the creature steps into his body, curling up in his ribcage and letting out a laugh when blood slowly drips down his lips, grey eyes gradually becoming fogged over as everything descends to black.   
“I like you so much that I don't think I can let you go. I don't think I can let you leave or let anyone else have you,” the creature whispers in his ear as he moves away from the door.   
Warmth and a heartbeat. Blood being pumped around a body. Blood is supposed to stay in the body, yet why is there blood everywhere? The floor is wet with it, the walls are painted with it, he's drenched in it as the knife he doesn't remember picking up clatters to the ground, a sparkle of silver amongst crimson. His wrists are burning and slowly turning numb as he takes a single step forward and falls to his knees, head tipping back slightly as he gazes up at the clock with white eyes.   
'How much time has passed?' he wonders to himself as he blinks and he's suddenly on his back, knife in hand once more as a black cloud hovers over him and smiles.   
“Do it.” 

There's blood everywhere and he's surrounded by the suffocating scent when the knife is suddenly wrenched away, and a figure dressed in flowing white robes appears and brandishes a glowing sword filling the apartment with a blast of arctic cold air, his face is hard with cold fury as he severs the creature in half and sends a thin slip of yellow paper flying at it. The horned creature gives a low roar that shakes the apartment before it vanishes, and there's the sound of a sword being sheathed. The man is at his side in an instant, unbothered about the blood that is staining his pristine robes as he gathers Wei Ying up into his arms, ink-black hair tickling his face as he leans forward slightly.   
The golden-eyed man's touch is warm and it catches Wei Ying by surprise for a moment before he slumps against the man with a shaky breath, frowning as he notices the sparkling tears that fall down his cheeks despite his calm yet creased expression. “You… Why are you crying, hm?”   
The man blinks at him for a moment before he opens his mouth. “Wei Ying, you…” he pauses before he shakes his head. He caresses his face in an almost loving fashion as he gazes down at Wei Ying with warm golden eyes and a slight furrow to his brow, the tears refusing to stop. 

“Do I know you?” The grey-eyed man mutters, frowning when the man in white's brow only seems to grow further furrowed and he fades. In his place is Wen Ning who blinks for a moment before he jolts slightly and looks down at Wei Ying with wide tear-filled eyes.   
Wen Qing is by his side, pale and distraught as she fiddles with a bloodstained tea cloth and a phone. “The ambulance is on its way.” 

.

 _“A-Xian! A-Xian!”_ Jiang Yanli cries out as soon as her eyes land on him. She pushes past the doctor and rushes over to him, pale face crumpling as she practically launches herself at him and wraps him up in a tight hug, shaking with quiet sobs as she squeezes him. “I knew… I knew something was wrong when you called me. I should have come to check up on you sooner, A-Xian.”  
“Shijie…” he mumbles as he buries his face into her shoulder, inhaling the soft and comforting scent of her perfume and trying his best to hold back tears when she begins to gently stroke the back of his head. “I'm sorry. Please don't cry.”   
“How can I not cry? I am only one sister with two little brothers who need to be protected. she replies, sniffling as she pulls away and looks down at him, tears running down her cheeks. “You… You look so pale and tired. Have you lost weight? You've been eating, right?”   
Wei Ying nods quickly, smiling faintly as guilt washed over him. “Yes, yes. I've been eating. Three meals a day and plenty of sleep, I'm okay, this is just…”  
He watches as her face fills with disappointment and she shakes her head, wiping at her eyes that still brim with tears.   
“Please don't lie to me, A-Xian,” she replies as she reaches out and gently takes his hand, wincing slightly when she sees his bandaged wrists. “It's in your voice and… Your friends Wen Qing and Wen Ning told us about what's been going on, how you haven't been eating or sleeping properly.”

Wei Ying pulls his hand away as he looks away from her and begins to fidget with the covers. “Things have been tough lately, but I'll sort it out. Promise. I'll get better.”  
Yanli sighs quietly as she looks at him, “A-Xian, you—”

 _“Fucking idiot…”  
_  
They both start and look over at the doorway where Jiang Cheng is standing, tears running down his pale face, his features lined with cold fury.   
“A-Cheng…” Yanli murmurs as she turns to face him. “Please, this isn't the time or place…”   
His gaze shifts to her, anger fading slightly as he frowns. “A-Jie, You're crying…”   
She wipes at her eyes once more and takes a deep breath, “As are you, A-Cheng. Now, let's calm down, okay? This is a hospital, no place for anger.”   
“That train sailed long ago. Leave the room, close the door. Wei Wuxian and I need to have a little chat,” Jiang Cheng replies as he crosses his arms.   
“A-Cheng…”   
“You should go, shijie,” Wei Ying murmurs as his a-Di glares in his direction.   
Yanli gives a tired sigh and turns to look back at the grey-eyed man. “I'll go and get some snacks from the vending machine. Do you… Do you want me to get you some lotus chips?” 

Wei Ying gives a silent nod and watches as she gets up, passes Jiang Cheng and closes the door behind her.   
Jiang Cheng glares at the other man for a moment before he takes a seat on one of the chairs, crosses one leg over the other and stares at the opposite wall.   
They sit like this for a moment until the silence weighs too much until it becomes almost suffocating, filled with Jiang Cheng's silent rage and Wei Ying's apprehension. Until it weighs too much and makes Wei Ying feel sick, makes him feel like he's back in the apartment again.   
He has to say something, he needs to break this tension. 

“I… A-di, thank you for c—”   
_“You have some fucking nerve, huh?”_ Jiang Cheng grits out as he rises, kicks his chair aside and grabs a fistful of Wei Ying's hospital gown. “Acting like everything's fine and fucking dandy whilst a-Jie and I are crying for you! How fucking dare you!”   
_“Jiang Cheng—!”_  
“Don't you fucking _'Jiang Cheng'_ me! You could have fucking well died! Is that not sinking in through your thick skull, huh? How dare you!” he begins to shake the other man. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not have a fucking brain in that ginormous head of yours?”   
“You're hurting me…” Wei Ying mutters as he tries to pull the material of the gown out of his didi's tight grip. 

“Oh! _Fuck off! You twat! Bastard!_ I'll show you hurt if you want to go there, you absolute cock! I'll introduce you to a whole world of pain if you want to pull shit like this,” he yells, releasing his grip anyway and taking a step back as he wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his green hoodie. “Such a fucking asshole…”  
“No need to be so vulgar…”   
“Shut the _FUCK_ up,” he states as he turns away and exhales shakily. “You're lucky you're in that hospital bed, it's the only thing stopping me from breaking your legs.”   
  
“You always say that, yet I'm still waiting,” Wei Ying retorts as he sighs and watches Jiang Cheng's shaking figure. “Your rage is distasteful and unnecessary. Please calm down.”   
  
The brown-eyed man exhales once more, sniffing in before he looks over his shoulder at his brother, tone frosty as he begins to speak. “If you ever do anything like this to yourself again... If you ever scare a-Jie and I like this again... I will have you sent away to a facility, do you understand? Everybody back home already thinks you're mental, it wouldn't be surprising if you just disappeared.”

“...” 

_“Answer me!_ You go around doing things like this to yourself. You keep insisting you see things, spouting all of these lies and crazy things that scare people. Why can't you just be normal? Why can't you just stop stressing our mother out, huh?”   
“She's not my mother,” he replies in a soft tone as he quickly turns to look out the window. “She's no mother to me anyway.”   
_“So?_ She still raised you and tried to look after you. Are you trying to prove her right that you're just a crazy nuisance!? That ba should have left you in that house to die?” he bursts out before he pales and covers his mouth with a shaking hand. “I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that… Wei Ying—”   
“Save it, I don't want to hear it,” he mutters. “If it would have spared me the anger and hatred, the constant blame and never-ending insults from 'mother' then maybe things would have been much better if I was dead. Man, do I wish I was normal too, Jiang Cheng. But y'know what? Sometimes we just have to play with the cards we are dealt, even if no one believes the hand we have. And if I am that much of a stress and burden on the Jiang name then do me a favour and get the fuck out. I've already had enough of this shit for a lifetime and a half.” 

There's a moment of silence before Jiang Cheng speaks. “Wei Wuxian… A-Xian…”  
“I'm tired. I need to cry. Please leave me alone if you're going to keep being mean to me,” he replies with a sigh as he turns to look at his didi. “I mean it, Jiang Cheng. I'm so tired.”  
Jiang Cheng slowly moves over to the bed and gently nudges Wei Ying to the side. “Budge.”  
“What are you doing?” he asks as he watches the other man climb into bed next to him once he's moved up.   
Jiang Cheng drapes his arms around Wei Ying in a comforting hug that pushes the air from his lungs slightly and leaves him blinking in surprise as he pulls him back against the pillow.   
The grey-eyed man can't help but hug back. He can't help the tears that prick at his eyes and spill down his cheeks.   
Hugs from his didi are rare, and both of the Jiang siblings give really good hugs when in the mood. 

“I'm sorry for what I said. It was over the line and those words shouldn't have come out in the first place,” Jiang Cheng mutters with a sigh.  
“You were angry, it's understandable.”  
“That's not an excuse. You're fine the way you are, I'm glad we're brothers. You… You've only ever looked for acceptance in our family... You've never caused us trouble and unhappiness... I know I can't speak for our parents but... You've always tried your best to look out for a-Jie and I, and make us both happy and smile. I... We were so worried when we got the call from the hospital... When they told us... You've been acting so off lately... Ever since you moved out, it's like something about you has changed…”   
“It's the apartment,” he whispers as he forces back a sob. “I know it sounds crazy but... Something in there wants me dead...” 

—  
 _Now_  
—

_“You should have left him behind.”_   
_“I couldn't.”_

Wei Ying stirs ever so slightly, eyes fluttering open as he lets out a short groan and comes to the realisation that the lights of the room have been dimmed and Huaisang is still at his side, head resting against his mildly aching shoulder and an arm draped over his chest.   
There's a soft exhale to his left and he turns his head slightly, discovering that Jiang Cheng is fast asleep in the chair next to his bed, head leaned against one hand and the other resting on Wei Ying's stomach. He can't help but smile faintly at how peaceful they both look, albeit pale from exhaustion but still peaceful nonetheless. And as his eyes flicker downwards, he can't help the tinge of mischief that makes his smile curve upwards when he notices the two men's hands are only a few inches apart. The urge to tease is ever-present and he hides his smile behind his hand as there's a shift of movement in the entrance to the room  
He looks up and meets Wen Qing's attentive gaze, watching as she tilts her head in slight question and quietly enters the room, pausing to glance over at the sleeping Jiang Cheng before she settles in the chair next to his and turns her gaze to Wei Ying once more. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the muffled sounds of the private ward and something gentle settles in Wen Qing's expression before she exhales quietly and begins to speak in a hushed tone.   
“How are you feeling, A-Ying?”   
“Tired and like I've been used as a piñata at a rainbow-themed birthday party. What time is it?” he replies, watching as she shifts slightly in her seat and uncrosses her arms. “A-Ning? Did you find him?”   
“It's just after 2 am, you've only been out for a few hours. And he's fine, asleep in the waiting area with _Sha-Mo._ He was talking to that stuffy Detective when I found him,” she replies with a soft sigh. “You worry about him too much.”   
He frowns, glancing over at the doorway before he turns to look at her once more. “What did he want?”   
“The Detective? He was asking about you, digging for information about the forest and why you were there. Why the others were there too. I told him to clear off, that you would answer him when you felt like it.”  
“That won't be for a while,” Wei Ying mutters as he looks down at the blue blankets and begins to fidget with them. “He gives me the creeps. Like he walked out of one of my dreams…”

“I got a really weird vibe from him when he started talking. That he's honestly more than what meets the eye,” Wen Qing says after a moment of silence. “That something is clinging to him and he needs help. Your help.”  
“Aiyah. You're probably just overthinking it,” he huffs as the memory of his earlier discussion with Lan Wangji surfaces before he waves his hand dismissively. “So stuffy and a complete fuddy-duddy. Whatever he's dealing with, I don't want anything to do with it, even if he's cute and easy to tease. I certainly hope our paths don't cross again.”  
“I'm not usually one to overthink things,” Wen Qing sighs, shaking her head before she reaches into her jean pocket and pulls out a slip of white paper. “He gave me something by the way.”  
“Ah? He did?” Wei Ying questions, perking up slightly as he looks from Wen Qing to the paper. “A-Qing, let me see.”   
“Oh, so _now_ you're interested in what the 'fuddy-duddy' has to say. What happened to not wanting a part in whatever he's dealing with?” she laughs quietly when he begins to pout. “Wei Wuxian, was it all just big talk for Qing-Jie?”   
“Aiyah, _Wen-guniang,”_ he whines out before he gives a quick cough and turns away with a frown. “Forget it.” 

_“Wait—! You—!”_  
He shakes his head firmly, glancing in her direction. “No, no. Forget it, I don't want it. If I don't see it then our paths will not cross and I can finally obtain what they call peace.”   
“Wei Wuxian, is peace what you want?” when she only obtains a mumbled response _—“If it grants me a good night's rest, then I want to make peace my bitch.”—_ she pockets the slip of paper and sighs once more, an odd look flashing across her fierce yet gentle features for a brief moment. “I have a feeling that Siming will not go easy on you, that you will have no choice but to cross paths once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1//梨花 - Lí huā (Pear Blossom)  
> 1.2// 傻莫 - Shǎ Mò (Silly Mo, WQ's rare nickname for MXY.)  
> 1.3// 司命 - Sīmìng (A Chinese deity who makes adjustments to a human's fate.)  
> 2// There is symbolism/things in this chapter that will make sense later plot-wise, I promise <3  
> 3// Wei Ying is me when it comes to telling my friends, mum, brother or myself that I won't make terrible financial/ life decisions o(╥﹏╥)o  
> 4// Character development, self-improvement and redemption arcs are important.  
> 5// It's mainly a flashback, the only reason it's not all written in italics is that I can't stand fully cursive chapters, it makes my eyes go all funny. (Also I had to go over this chapter and expand on a lot of things/add details and change things around since it was a bit of a mess before.)  
> 6// Nope, still in WIP Hell. But trying to complete this fic has more meaning/importance to me. Please remember to drink water and stay safe.  
> Merry Christmas by the way!


End file.
